


【守望先锋】薄暮（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 电影《鹰狼传奇》AUR76+哈娜一家三口打怪的故事。全程腻歪相爱，没有刀。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

欧尼元年。

大举进犯直布罗陀的恶魔族终于与人类帝国签订了互不侵犯条约。

至此，长达数年的残酷战争终于迎来的和解期。为了表达人类对这次协议的十足诚意，统治者决定将执行恶魔的要求，把曾在对抗恶魔军时立下汗马功劳的两位统帅枪决处理。

近乎毫无尊严可言的决定旋即引发国内上下一片哗然。同样作为战时抵抗恶魔军的法师一族，带着对过河拆桥统治者的不信任与惧怕，陆陆续续从大陆各地迁徙而出，一路北上，退到了帝国版图最边缘处，在重山与隘口之后，建立了与世隔绝的法师家园努巴尼。

然而和平这玩意儿，从来没有在这片大陆停留过太长的时间。法师们擅自迁徙引起了统治者的不满，新一轮的矛盾冲突又剧烈加剧。只不过矛头从之前的恶魔变成了现在会魔法的族群。城里到处充斥着打着猎杀法师旗号的佣兵，如此疯狂情形只有在黑暗的中世纪壁画上才得以窥见一斑。

距今为止停战协议已经过去了近七年。

人类与恶魔的小规模冲突却也并未消停。伴随着雇佣兵产业链急速兴起，社会变得愈发动荡与不安。

当第三杯饮料被端上桌时，戴着骷髅面具的男人仍然研究着眼前的地图。

这里是位于六十六号公路入口上的第一家酒吧旅馆，当然也是最后一家——店长兼雇佣兵的狂鼠詹米森曾经带着好搭档路霸横扫了整条公路上所有的同行之后占地为王。于是，这间酒吧名气变得越来越响，慢慢的，疯狂钟情于火药的家伙灵机一动索性就将其改造成了雇佣兵介绍所。

如果你是雇主，那么这里可是绝佳的人才市场；而对亡命之徒来说，这里可是大赚一笔的机遇之所。

宋哈娜拉了拉围在脖子上用来遮脸的围巾，有点嫌弃地瞥了眼在吧台上闹翻天的詹米森——法外者们刚做成一个任务，正在放声高歌庆祝呢。马克则站在吧台的阴影里不知道在捣鼓啥饮料，反正看那样子也是准备继续执行狂鼠放养政策。这对搭档的日常胡闹对她而言吸引力不大，女孩再次把视线转回张餐桌上。

地图的内容哈娜闭着眼睛都知道：六十六号公路的尽头连接着迷宫般的国王大道，穿过这片区域之后紧接着的就是充满亚洲风情的花村区域，绕过多拉多和伊利奥斯，再横越尼泊尔，通过那个狭长隘口，就能通往已经被人们淡忘的努巴尼。

不过从面具上可看不出什么端倪……她将视线瞥向男人身边的小鸟。虽然称呼它为小鸟比较失礼——那是一只成年猎隼，羽毛颜色却不是和同类相似的棕色。通体雪白，有着蓝宝石般漂亮的眼睛；狰狞横亘在两眼中间的疤痕与鸟喙上发白的裂口大概是捕猎人的杰作；最让哈娜奇妙的是，这小动物竟然毫不惊慌，一边享受着主人用指骨摩挲颈毛一边和男人一样默默忍受着如此嘈杂的环境。

突然它洁白的双翅抖了抖，像是某种信号。男人见状单手收起地图，起身带着猎隼来到前台，把钱袋抛到马克身边，背影是一道绵长平滑的抛物线，将震耳欲聋的噪音抛至脑后。

女孩子连忙跟出去。

“有什么事？”当沙哑的声音传入耳中时，不禁吓得哈娜打了个激灵。目标人物正在整理马背上行李，他不耐烦地向自己发话：“没事的话别挡道。”

“你是雇佣兵吗？”

一个和死神搭话小姑娘。

看来有时候也会遇见骷髅面具都吓退不了烦人精。莱耶斯瞪着眼前这个用围巾把自己包成一团的孩子，心里暗自好笑。他早就在酒吧留意到她的视线了，或者说追溯到更早的两天之前，在自己入住客房的时候这小鬼就开始注意自己了。“不是。”

“嘿！别装傻！谁不知道你是佣兵死神。”

知道你还问。

莱耶斯在心里默默翻了个白眼，不再准备搭理这个小鬼，转身继续将捆日用品的皮带拉结实。他在已经在这里流连太久，是时候该上路了。“等等！别走！我想雇用你，把我送到努巴尼的入口。”

“尊贵的小姐。我是雇佣兵，杀恶魔的那种，今后也没有对努巴尼的法师们出手的打算。”瞧瞧那饱满如同西瓜一样厚重的钱袋子，保守点说里面的路费足够自己吃上大半辈子，他狭促地笑了笑，像用指甲刮过玻璃，引得人心里发毛：“而且护花使者的工作我可做不来。”

“好吧，那我换个委托。”女孩子依旧不依不饶：“希望你能除掉六十六号公路一直到努巴尼入口的所有恶魔。”

真是愚蠢。

死神对来人执着于努巴尼的理由毫无兴趣。

他向来目空一切又不近人情。如果假设这个时候莫里森也在场，势必会用手肘狠狠捅他的腰，然后再展现出可以与太阳媲美的灿烂微笑为眼前似乎快哭出来的小姑娘解决困难。

不过很可惜，莫里森目前绝对不会出现在这里。那么就算你是天王老爷也得乖乖照着莱耶斯的方式办事。

“如果我是你的话，会选择用这笔钱在直布罗陀置业或者做点别的。而不是花在寻找某个去了可能连自己命都保不住的地方。”语毕，死神跨上黑马：“再好好考虑一下吧，小鬼。”男人双腿用力夹了下马腹，黑色影子立马窜出去好远。蹄子扬起的尘土迷住了女孩棕色的眼，干巴巴的灰尘弄得鼻头酸涩不已。

一声鹰啸从头顶传来，紧接着是扑打翅膀的声音。哈娜抬头，围巾从她巧克力色的长发上滑落于地，透过手指的缝隙，只见东方透着红光的天上划过一道漂亮的雪白影子。她呆呆站在六十六号公路的入口，鹰的影子不断延伸至远方。

手掌慢慢收拢，哈娜弯腰将围巾捡起来抖干净，转身跑回马厩。


	2. Chapter 2

太阳最后的红色光芒渐渐西沉，仿佛被看不见的手不断拉扯，过不了多久地平线就会把那散发着光和热的球体完全吞进肚里。

幸运的是，莱耶斯已经找好了今晚歇脚的地方——死局帮曾在这里打过许多废弃不用的坑洞，位置处于巨岩中上位置，四周长了几棵茂盛的约书亚树与仙人掌，正好遮住半个洞口。

粗布地铺已经完成，虽然在野外流浪多年莱耶斯的手艺依旧没有长进，但是他坚信只要不失眠，整齐与否并不是多重要的事。接下来只要把“玫瑰*”栓好，今天的工作就可以暂告一段落了。

突然一双手攀上脖颈，将男人牢牢抱紧。

莱耶斯意识到自己绷了一天的神经终于随着对方的抚慰而得以缓解。他反手摸了摸垂在肩上的白色脑袋，示意对方松手。接着拉美男人转身，把缰绳胡乱丢到树枝上——玫瑰已经跟了他们很多年，并不用担心她会乱跑。

莱耶斯将莫里森重重压在干燥的石壁上亲吻着，士兵顺从地张开嘴，放纵自己沉溺于此。他们都爱极了这种唇间相擦的感觉，在鼓噪的脉络里品味着属于对方清晰的热度，力量与迷恋。

在荒漠最后的热度消散前，男人的声音好似携夹着高原猎猎风响：“今天过得怎么样？”

“老实说，很糟糕。这地方连条蛇都没有，忙活到现在也只捉了两只蝎子。”

“别老吃那种东西。算了,你应该早点告诉我的。”

莫里森耸耸肩：“我敌不过本能，加比。换个话题，如果每晚我都把今天的菜谱告诉你，还有可能得到晚安吻吗？”

黑发男人扯扯嘴角，再次欺身将莫里森圈在怀里，他的唇擦过脸颊，移至耳廓，缓慢又沙哑的音色总被莫里森调侃可以迷倒不少人：“杰克，不管你干了什么，这都是你应得的。”

他坏心眼地舔了舔男人上唇的黑色胡须。再过不了多久，太阳就将完全下山。需要和月光赛跑的人们忘情地拥吻，恨不得就这样将对方拆吃入腹。

“不生火吗？这儿夜里挺冷的。”

“没事。你到了晚上跟个火炉一样。”

“那么今晚——”

“加比。你答应过的。”白发男人不赞同地皱眉，将手指贴到唇边做了个禁声的动作。

冰凉的光线从坑洞上方的缝隙里透下，乳白色的光不断滴落将洞穴蒙上薄纱。莫里森注意到空气里漂浮的细小尘埃与毛皮纤维，时间差不多了。拉美裔男人的身影隐匿在背光处，莫里森微笑着伸手，抚摸已经急切地将脑袋凑到手掌下的黑豹：“别闹脾气。”

那双眼睛彷佛映照着熊熊烈焰又盈如血色，黑豹将鼻音喷地震天响，胡须末端扫过皮肤带起难以忽视的瘙痒，森白牙齿在月光的反射下更是让人汗毛倒竖。可莫里森并不理会，没一会儿大型猫科动物发现威慑丝毫不起作用之后，改换撒娇路线，两只大爪子不满地搭在莫里森肩头，柔软的肉垫推搡着，长尾巴有一下没一下将本来就乱七八糟的地铺弄得更加狼藉不堪。

“不可以就是不可以。快从我身上下去。”莫里森扬起眉毛，手却丝毫没有停下的迹象，不断挠着莱耶斯的下巴与圆耳：“晚餐时间到了，你这个烦人的大毛球。”黑豹将头偏向一侧，耷拉着尾巴，喉咙中发出小声呜咽。

莫里森起身把玫瑰的栓好，心里默默感谢马克赠与的鹿肉，这点应该够黑豹撑到国王大道——变成的动物的时候，神智随时可能被野性本性所吞没——干涸的血液黏在尖锐的利齿上，刚刚被丢到地上的肉块现在也只剩一滩湿漉漉的深色印记。莫里森还记得某个食物短缺的冬日，莱耶斯咬伤自己后并袭击了农舍里的羊。

不过，现在他们都能小心翼翼地控制人类与野兽之间的平衡。

填满肚子的黑豹心满意足地绕着白发男人打转，“过来。”莫里森坐在石块上拍拍膝盖，示意对方靠近。

莱耶斯的吃相真是难看。

虽然黑色的皮毛遮盖了绝大部分的颜色，但是凑近的话依旧能闻到刺鼻的腥味。莫里森可不乐意整晚被这反胃的气味袭击。“过来，好孩子。”手里的湿布渐渐变红，被血糊了一嘴的黑豹又变回了干净伶俐的样子，他杏仁似的瞳孔里装着他。圆脑袋蛮不讲理地顶着莫里森腰部，将男人一路推进已经变成垃圾堆的地铺里。

他的大猫肚子又软又暖。莫里森将脑袋枕在黑豹前腿，指尖戳了戳对方饱满的肉垫，说出来真是笑死人，闻风丧胆的死神竟然还有如此可爱的地方。被莫里森折腾烦了的家伙，不满地用鼻子拱男人后颈，细巧尾巴缠上对方脚踝后就再也不愿放开。

“加比。今天遇见的那个女孩子……应该是法师……变成鹰的时候，我感觉她身上的魔力流动。”毛球不高兴地扭动。

“……我们应该帮她的，说不定……”毛球喉咙里发出威胁的低吼。

“好吧，闭嘴睡觉。”这不知轻重的毛球搂得他快窒息了。

熟睡的莫里森温驯而乖巧，像缺乏安全感的动物幼崽一样紧紧揪着地铺，很是舒服地在莱耶斯的毛皮上磨了几下。莱耶斯清楚记得这恶毒的诅咒还未掺和进他们生命之前的日子——是的，他们就像空气一样自由，并享受所有料峭的春寒、躁郁的战场、胜利的暮霭……甚至无法自拔地耽溺其中。

只是现实的强音将一切都震碎满地。

突然，就像心电感应似的，两人不约而同地睁开眼睛。 

夜色将明。天际一层层浅了起来，从墨黑、深靛、深蓝慢慢地刷至幽微难辨的紫色。似暴风过境后海鸥低飞的海面，宁静澄净，却又深不见底，阴郁难明。

莫里森枕在莱耶斯的臂弯里，小腿相互交叠，他们的胸口贴地如此近，两颗心脏鼓动的乐章。在逐渐平缓的呼吸中和慢慢清晰的意识里，沉默地迎接那令人厌恶的朝阳。

它总是会来的。

不管是什么样的不舍，什么样的绝望，什么样的爱情，都无法阻止任何一个晨曦的到来。

他亲吻他苍白的鬓角，在第一缕阳光照进洞穴时急速抽身。

莱耶斯眯起眼睛，看见自己的猎隼抖动着全身的羽毛，对着朝阳飞向天空——阳光毫不吝惜地给他镀上光辉，莫里森看起来和金子一样。

*Jack→Titanic→Rose（笑）


	3. Chapter 3

与基本已经废土化的六十六号公路不同，国王大道还保留着其原本的风貌——马蹄踏在黑砖路面的清脆作响、烟囱大量排放的尘霾将城市笼罩、蜿蜒小路渐渐迷失在漂亮的人字屋顶、凸肚窗和角塔之中。

玫瑰鼻子里呼哧呼哧打着响，向来温顺的坐骑不断后退，抗拒随主人一起进入面前的小路。莱耶斯只好用手掌抚摸着母马的侧颈，待它完全安静下之后翻身下马。

莫里森收起翅膀停在路灯架上，不知何时雾从四面八方涌出，厚重潮气湿漉漉地侵入进羽毛之下，弄得他浑身不自在。明明已经到中午，但空气里却出奇的冷，连玻璃橱窗上都附着化不开的水珠。

男人将手伸进风衣内侧，握紧地狱火的枪柄——长久以来和恶魔族战斗的经验与本能告诉他，有什么东西就藏在白色巨网的掩盖之下。下一秒一道黑影撕裂缥缈帘幕，亮着血红的爪子向莱耶斯扑来。它的脑袋大得吓人，表皮浮现的血管与肉瘤突突直跳。同羚羊般弯曲的后腿上生满毒疮，绿色汁液在透明腺体的包裹下缓缓晃动。

死神向后一闪，膝盖狠狠顶上泥浆似的腰腹，手指穿过已经腐烂的皮肉紧紧扣住骨架，瞬间将这散发腥味的东西掀翻在地。鞋跟陷入果冻状的血肉里，逼迫恶魔张开嘴。那哀嚎穿透天灵盖，盖过了一切可视听之物的声响。从死荫之地游走而来的死神牢牢握住地狱火，硬将全部枪管塞进袭击者嘴里。长着倒齿的口腔被撑成光滑的圆，利齿与金属枪管碰撞出灼人的星火。

死神将左手的霰弹枪打空，一个转身的功夫，还在冒烟的枪口已经插进了第二个试图袭击他的怪物眼里，甚至还没来得及发出痛呼，另一把地狱火立刻补上蓄势将恶魔内核的位置炸出一片窟窿。

有几分钟的时间安静极了——随后便传来了长而尖锐的鹰啸。

莱耶斯身体晃晃悠悠。眼里喷火，喘着粗气。现在他明白了，早在自己进入国王大道的那一刻起，恶魔已经随时准备好在小巷子里进行伏击。男人回头只见莫里森的鹰爪之上残留着冻状的黑色肉块，猎隼堪堪飞离两只恶魔，但是他飞不高，有种说不清道不明的东西横亘在天空之上，只能不断改变路线以避开向自己袭来的黄绿色液体。如同将水倒入沸油般，被溅到的砖墙就像切开豆腐一样容易。墙体正在凹陷，剥落，最终在地上碎成了形状难辨的粘稠焦黑物质。

想以动物的身躯对抗两个恶魔也太过武断，死神急速从后面绕到莫里森身边，瞧准时机准备随时消灭它们，却不料躲在暗处的第三只恶魔从后面跳起袭击他的鹰。

一张凭空出现的绿色倒梯形防御矩阵盖在猎隼背后，将那些令人作呕的液体悉数弹射到地面。在地狱火齐声发射中，在不绝于耳的尖叫里，死亡如影随形。

战斗并没有持续多少时间，当阳光穿过遮天浓雾的缝隙渐渐撒向这条窄巷时，温暖再一次扩散开来。恶魔们被霰弹枪打成蜂窝的尸体飞速蒸发，不多会儿地上只剩些冒着青烟的残渣和各式石砖碎片，向将会路过的人们展现这里曾有一场非常惨烈的战斗。

虽然死神的面罩总让他看起来无怒无喜，但是动物敏锐的第六感却迫使莫里森不情愿地停在莱耶斯小臂上。他不安地蜷着爪子，摇晃身体企图逃避对方检查自己的手指。

索性除了被毛有点乱和爪子上裂开的伤口之外，他的鹰并没有什么大碍。

莱耶斯松了一口气。

“出来。”男人对着空无一人的街道喊道，沙哑的嗓音像风一样穿过笔直的墙面，形成了奇妙的回声。末了，他紧接道：“别让我说第二次。”这回，声线又变成了沃斯卡亚工业区永不融化的浮冰。

一道小巧的身影从隐蔽转角处探出来。她仍旧用堪比帽子的大围巾将脸部包裹住，红褐色皮衣与同色系靴子，要是腰间再系一条浮夸的金色皮带，完全可以充当某个恶劣牛仔小子的妹妹。

“又见面了，小鬼。你叫什么？”

“……宋哈娜。”

浑身漆黑的雇佣兵闪现的身前，哈娜来不及后退，悬在头顶的利爪下一秒就将带来安全感的柔软织物猛地掀起。女孩子本能地闭上了眼——她后悔了，刚才就不该出手。虽然之前死神曾信誓旦旦地说不会对法师出手，但是雇佣兵们一旦知道法师可以换多少赏金之后全都变了样，比如先前遇见的渣滓们——料想中的疼痛并未降临，她偷偷睁开眼，雪白猎隼撞进视线里，那只被救下的小鸟，正歪着头用蓝色的眼睛好奇地打量着女孩。紧接着一只戴着金属尖爪的手出现在眼前：“重新介绍，死神。这是76号。你的委托我接了。”

“真的？！？！你愿意送我去努巴尼？”僵硬的背脊舒展开来，她快乐地像一朵盛开的向日葵。

原来人的眼睛还能睁那么大，死神想。“是。牵上你的马，我们得在天暗前到中央广场。”

刚还沉浸在兴奋里的哈娜突然嗫嚅起来，她不安地捏着手指，声音又轻又细好像周围盘踞着什么洪水猛兽：“……我没有马……”

“那你用什么赶路的？”

“一般都等到天黑之后，召唤石像鬼……”

该死的夜晚，该死的莫里森。

莱耶斯心里不停唾弃自己，怎么就一心软又被那个阴魂不散的家伙牵着鼻子走。现在再次拒绝这小法师的话，不仅能收获心碎的眼神（他讨厌女性露出泫然欲泣的表情，这总让人手足无措），连续几晚的夜间教育他自然也不会愿意听。“上来。”散发恐怖气息的死神拍拍玫瑰的马鞍，顺便把已经被自己爪子钩破的围巾塞回哈娜怀里：“别戴这个，太显眼。”

你牵着马走前面才更显眼好吗？哈娜并不敢把心里想的说出来，她低头看着穿了五个大洞的破围巾，哭笑不得地将它扔回地上。

“那……雇佣金怎么算？”

“收起你的钱袋子，小鬼。我可不需要那么多。”死神顿了顿：“你只需要负责提供伙食和住宿费就行。”

死神似乎没有传说中的那样吓人——几天之后，宋哈娜只想给当时这样想的自己当头一棒。


	4. Chapter 4

国王大道的住宿条件比六十六号公路只有仙人掌作伴的荒漠好上千百倍，女孩子在柔软的大床上兴奋地滚来滚去，接着她突然停下来，手背搭在额际仰面陷入被褥中，注视着天花板上漂亮的雕花，细细凝视着每一条雕刻的痕迹：“……好无聊……”

死神带她入住旅馆的时候，他们离中央广场还有大概三个街区。哈娜跳下玫瑰的背，单手扶住被晒得微温的砖墙稳住身体，夕阳不太刺眼，有点像在水里晕开的橙黄颜料。死神背着光源而立，骷髅面具竟也看不真切。“为什么不再走一会儿？马上就能到了。”女孩子提出疑问。

“没为什么。”戴面具的家伙明显并不想解释，他在前台翻着菜谱点了几乎六人份的食物对服务生说道：“等下送到我房间来。”

在一边探头探脑的棕发姑娘嘟囔着：“天，你吃那么多……？”

“别废话。”他用手指弹了下哈娜的脑门，金属爪子凉凉的，却并不疼。“我去睡觉，有事也别打扰我。”

女孩子双手捂着被袭击的地方：现在睡觉？才几点？你是老头子吗？！她当然不相信死神的鬼话，不过也只敢在心里腹诽而已，说出来的话大概又会得到一记弹指，或者别的。

她像一条老实的小尾巴，乖乖跟着男人上楼，看着对方急切地旋开隔壁房间的把手，关门，落锁。很好，一气呵成的动作。她上前拉了两下门把，里面立马传来男人生气的咆哮：“走开！”哈娜悻悻溜回自己的单间。

这没啥大不了的。

反正旅馆的电子锁在魔法面前轻而易举。想到这里，哈娜从床上一跃而起。她将死神奇怪的态度挥出脑海，单手画了个法阵，从里面取出干净的衣物——对她来说，美美地洗个澡，趁天黑前去街边的小餐馆找点美食填饱肚子才是正事。

把女孩子吼走之后，莱耶斯毫无风度地将男人的手臂拧到背后，面朝下把他狠狠压在床上。“就差一点！”

“冷静，加比。”莫里森的声音从织物下透出来，又闷又哑。“今后要和哈娜一起行动，还是坦诚点向她解释一下我们作息状况比较好。”他尝试从莱耶斯的桎梏下脱离，却被男人牢牢握住后颈。没有戴手套的指尖拂过苍白背脊上大大小小的疤痕。

“该死，你明知道我指的不是变形。”

“……”

谁也没有再说话。在沉默中僵持了一会儿，最后脖子上的热源放弃般地慢慢松开。

莫里森推拒着翻身下床。

感谢动物顽强的生命力。横亘在脚背，被恶魔撕开的恐怖伤口已经结痂。他尝试着迈开步子，本来钻心的痛感消失了，虽然牵扯肌肉时还会有点针扎的感觉，不过并不算严重。蓝色眼睛转向对方，拉美裔男人却还是一副若有所思的样子坐在床上。莫里森抿了抿唇，甚至不知道该说什么来缓解一下气氛——莱耶斯的心情固然明白，若是立场转换自己也会失控生气。

他无奈地叹了口气，双手撑在莱耶斯肩头，跪上床边，臀部正好搁在男人的大腿与腰跨上，若有似无地轻轻靠着。爱人挑了挑眉，刚想继续和他理论之前的事，莫里森突然在他跨部重重一蹭，随后大刺刺地坐了下来。“杰克……”没等莱耶斯把话说完，莫里森已经圈住对方后颈，乖顺地把头埋进男人颈侧。

“就一小会儿。”莫里森湿暖的气息在莱耶斯耳边吹拂，尖锐的犬齿轻轻刮过耳廓，颤栗直直穿透软骨深处，下腹酝酿着热切的欲望。

干燥的手不知死活地往下探，熟练解开死神复杂的皮带扣。左手探上莱耶斯起了一层薄汗的胸口，在起伏的肌肉线条上缓缓划动，由上至下配合着细碎有如亲吻的啃咬时重时轻地落在锁骨与肩胛。莫里森清澄得胜过任何一种宝石眼睛仰视着男人，红艳舌尖从浅色的唇中探出，沿着莱耶斯剧烈跳动的颈动脉一路向上攀爬，一条蜿蜒的水迹在吊灯的照耀下泛着粼粼波光。

属于莱耶斯的紧实手臂牢牢扣住莫里森轻轻晃动的身体，手从男人背后往下延伸，摸进松垮的裤腰之下，他捏了一把男人挺翘的臀部，手不老实地探进暖热私密的窄缝，毫无意外隐隐听见莫里森哽在喉头黏腻甜软的叹息。

他的爱恋，他的生命，他的灵伴。

“打扰。您的点单到了。”有时候，旅馆服务太到位也不是一件好事。

莫里森尴尬地睁开眼，像一个滑稽的灰姑娘，还没来及从舞会撤离，午夜的钟声却已经煌煌而响。

白发男人支起身体，用莱耶斯黑风衣兜住腰，他送给正吹胡子瞪眼的黑豹一个无奈眼神，抬起手示意对方到浴室回避。猫科动物龇着犬齿，不情不愿地从床上下来，出气般地用地毯磨爪子，然后扭头对着男人的手就是一口。

这个王八蛋。

莱耶斯还算有点人性地并没有用牙齿，但满手湿漉漉的口水感觉依旧很糟糕。莫里森往腰间的风衣上擦了擦，浴室里瞬间传出不满的低吼。我看到你了。他朝黑豹比划了个威胁的手势。

服务员对眼前上身赤裸的男人并未在意，干他们这行的，什么奇怪的人没遇见过。推着餐车快速将菜品摆到位于阳台的餐桌上，放不下的那些就听从男人的指挥整齐排列于地。“祝您用餐愉快。”戴帽子的服务员鞠了个躬，顺手将大门带上。

莫里森解开风衣，从旅馆衣柜里找了条浴衣披好。他绕过大床走到阳台，外面已经天黑了。镂空的金属桌椅冰冰凉凉，黄铜色的栏杆把阳台和外面的世界隔开了。他坐在月光下，荒凉的光为他披上一条朦胧的薄毯。这时，一个柔软的身影从房间里出来。一开始他蜷在床脚，随后便向莫里森滑了过来，发出了喘息的声音。

那是他红眼睛的黑豹。

莫里森看着莱耶斯快速解决完盘子里的牛排，刚抬起手黑豹就自觉地靠过去，眼睛里闪着光，小心翼翼又有点讨好地用脑袋蹭他，仿佛之前在男人手上留下红印的罪魁祸首不是自己一样。

莫里森喉结滑动，一种期待。一种默许。一种纵容。


	5. Chapter 5

困在兽形之下的孤独灵魂。

莫里森将属于自己的那份晚餐留在餐桌上，紧张使他现在并没有太多明显饥饿感。男人用一种缓慢节奏挠着黑豹下巴，接着慢慢跪在他面前。风将窗帘吹起，在月光之下反射出苍凉的白色，将一人一豹笼罩在里面。莫里森的声音比夜风更加柔和温暖，降落在动物湿漉漉鼻尖、黑色细长瞳孔以及猩红虹膜上。白发男人将额头与黑豹脑袋相抵，面颊和对方细细的胡须厮磨，手掌一遍遍穿过莱耶斯锦缎般起伏的毛皮：“给我点时间。”

莱耶斯与莫里森第一次相见时对方刚满十八岁。

对恶魔的了解程度仅仅停留在神话传说与长角小怪物层面的农场男孩义无反顾投身于滚滚参军浪潮之中去了。

记得某天模拟训练完毕，莫里森还来不及换下训练服，就被叫到了长官的办公室。

他靴子上都是泥点，长时间戴着头盔，金发因为汗水一缕一缕的黏在额前，皮肤晒得发红，全身上下的毛孔都还沾着训练场上扬尘与泥土的气息。刚推开办公室的玻璃门，就被迎面而来强烈冷气吹得直哆嗦。

办公桌后有着明显拉美血统的男人好笑地放下资料，绕到他面前，紧接着一只手出现在视野里。

“莱耶斯。加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。”留着短短的圆寸，没戴手套、手指干净而修长，那天男人穿着墨绿色的连帽卫衣，绑着厚重结实的护心甲。

莱耶斯长官的名字早有耳闻，杰克握紧拳头又倏地松开，偷偷将掌心湿漉漉的汗渍抹在裤子上，结果伸出去的那一刻青年就后悔了：手上不知道什么时候沾了好大一片练习弹的油彩。

就在他踌躇的时候，对方毫不在乎地紧紧回握住，末了还大力的摇了摇。“莫里森先生，从今天起你就是我的突击兵了。”

他的掌心滚烫，干燥。有着让人信赖的力度。杰克·莫里森像被定了身形，蓝眼睛瞪得老大，活像只刚被接回新家小心翼翼又有点水土不服的拉布拉多犬。

那是未来统帅第一次与他意气风发搭档的会面。

杰克想自己大概永远学不会拒绝加布里埃尔。

滑稽的旧时回忆总是在男人脑里快速闪回，带着温度的水珠从花洒里喷涌而出，沿着脊柱一路流经后腰，再渗进臀部缝隙里。莫里森将手指伸进身体时，浑身颤抖着像躲避山火的困兽。他咬着唇，脖颈拉长，混杂在水滴里的呻吟，轻软如冬夜第一片落雪。男人在浴室将身体打开，趴在床上的黑豹昂起头，圆耳朵细朝着浴室的方向转动。

动物与自然之间的联系是如此紧密，随时都有可能受到影响，刚被诅咒的时候，两人都曾被动物狂乱的本性所折磨——嗜血好斗、侵略狂躁、以及尴尬发情问题。

莫里森已经不是第一次和豹子形态的莱耶斯上床，当然也不可能是最后一次。在男人的后颈上，盘踞着两条弧度狰狞又泛着褐色光泽的伤痕，微突又冰凉甚至比他脸上的两条更加触目惊心。这就是莱耶斯所赠予他的代价。

浅色地毯上留下一串深色脚印，白发男人没有将身体擦干就走了出来，水落在他脚边，形成由斑点构成的丝带。黑豹起身，四个爪子在绵软布料上形成凹陷，他往边上挪了挪，给莫里森提供一个更加宽敞开阔的位置，紧接着略显沉重的前肢搭上男人肩膀，将他的人类按倒在床。生满倒刺的舌头将白发上尚未干透的水珠一点点舔舐干净，动物粗重喘息与锋利牙齿就在耳边晃动，莫里森吞咽口水，用手推搡黑豹胸口示意他停止。

黑色毛球顺势趴下，将浑身体重全部堆在男人身上。比成年人略胜一筹的重量压得莫里森气息不稳，密密麻麻绒毛刺在皮肤上，宛如上万只蚂蚁爬行而过。他伸手用力拧了把黑豹耳朵：“起来吧，你这个无赖。”

莱耶斯喷着滚烫的鼻息，很不满意地起身站立。不过他并没有离开，尾巴时不时骚扰对方小腿，依旧将莫里森牢牢圈在肚子的势力范围之下。多么本能又好笑的护食举动，人类时期他就这幅容不下别人的死德行，兽化之后更将坏习惯放大无数倍。莫里森在心里默默腹诽一番后，翻身将背部展现在豹子视野里。他把床上的枕头与被子全部胡乱塞在腹部下面身体垫高，以承受即将到来的风暴。

没有谁教过莱耶斯这些。大自然永恒的师长大概可以归结为时盈时缺的明月、动荡不安的潮汐、又或是血管里奔流的远古呼唤。下一秒，某个湿濡东西叼住男人后颈，温暖毛皮再度眷恋着覆盖脊骨——在那个瞬间两块早已愈合的疤痕又传递出钻心剧痛。这是心理作用，男人喃喃告诉自己。经历无数次摸索与磨合，黑豹已经学会怎么控制力道紧紧螫噬住身下人类而不使他有生命危险。

卧室内空气毒酒般凝滞冰寒，却在胸腔之中燃烧出绚烂花火，带着呛人心肺的辛辣，昏昏沉沉微醺的幻觉，渗入莫里森所有疾苦忧欢中去。他紧紧拽住一切能抓住的支撑物，黑豹爪子搭在右肩，大概是因为野兽本能，酷似海盗弯钩义肢状的利爪尖端从毛掌内弹出，勾住一小块早就愈合的发硬伤疤。

莱耶斯的发情期总是漫长又难熬，宛如溃口的堤坝。莫里森浑身发汗，当他尝试移动已经酥麻的四肢时，毫无意外感受到脖子上的压力又加重了一分。黑豹对人类一切表现出的看似逃离的举动都异常抗拒，但也无可厚非——当交握的双手化为利爪，述说亲密软语的唇齿变成兽吻，极尽拥抱之事的躯体覆盖上皮毛时，失落与绝望狞笑着拿起权握，成为意识里最深层的主导。

在看似永无尽头地挺弄中，莫里森视线诡异地开始扭曲。猫科动物长满肉角质的阴茎用能将灵魂凿开的力度嵌进肉体，再快速抽离。男人湿热的软肉顺服贴合着诡异凶刃，疼痛疲惫间夹在着甜蜜快乐将他沉入万劫不复的深海之中，浮浮沉沉。轻轻阖眼，明暗不定的光亮渗透进紧闭的眼帘，眼皮之下是浅黄色的阴影。莱耶斯的模样从记忆湖面浮现，波纹荡漾，脸上暗暗看不清表情。

大概是在笑。

精液注入下腹的充盈感，将游离的意识拉回。身后早已湿粘一片，白发男人大口喘气，仿佛在正午印第安纳玉米田尽头一路跑回家，每个细胞都在尖叫着干渴，但打开龙头却只传来抽水机的突突声。甬道被长时间过度使用的酥麻感几乎让他不能呼吸，眼角泌出的生理泪水也彷彿被硬挤出来似地无声滴落。但是身体内部说不出的渴望却没有因此而消失，随着每次莱耶斯抽离，圆润角质毫无章法碾过肉壁，用野蛮又疼痛的方式将先前残留精液刮得干干净净，黏糊糊汇聚在穴口与腿根周围，一点点从粘稠变得干涸；当下一次插入来临时，又用新的液体细细抹去曾经痕迹。

起先几乎听不到。黑豹眨了眨红色的眼，伴随着极其绵长又轻柔的呜咽抽泣，莫里森发出细微的哀鸣声。莱耶斯尝到甜蜜铁锈翻滚的味道，如同晕开在稿纸上的墨迹，慢慢在口腔扩散，扩散。他松了松口却不愿意放开，再次用力将阴茎顶入深处。

莱耶斯抖抖胡子，从男人身上慢慢下来，红色瞳仁看着粘腻白液从充血打开的穴口里流出，颈部与被单上的一两滴慢慢干涸的血迹，他的人类像一团没有灵魂的布偶，气如游丝地趴卧在那里。大猫左右徘徊喉间不断发出温驯地呼噜声，紧接着黑色爪子将莫里森肚子下垫着的被子枕头全都刨出来，笨拙地叼住还带着汗潮的被子，将男人裸露的躯体覆盖住。尾巴灵巧地一甩，房间瞬间只剩下浅银月光。被子被高高挑起，又倏地落下。冷气使得莫里森本能地瑟缩着，紧接着温暖就降临在身旁。豹子硬将自己挤进男人怀里，前肢塞到白色脑袋下面，尾巴尖刮骚着他的小腿，咕噜声一浪高于一浪。

莫里森太累了。

他嘟囔着谁也听不懂的细碎词语，用脸颊蹭了把柔软的肉球，瞬间陷入沉沉梦乡里去了。


	6. Chapter 6

“我很抱歉。”莱耶斯的声音听起来就像远处积聚着乌云的天空。

莫里森动了动身体，意料中的痛感使他眉头紧皱。浑身骨骼都被眼前的家伙打散，如同插错凹槽的拼图碎片——否则怎么会连回握对方都带着难以启齿的痛。白发男人眨眨眼，不过唯一值得庆幸，莱耶斯总能快速将两个人清理干净。“加比，”蓝色眼睛带上弯曲弧度，他顿了顿，明显也被自己同样沙哑暗沉嗓音给吓住了，不过还是坚持说道：“永远也别对我说这个。”

黑发男人将被子褪下，骨为岭肌为海，在仅有的相处时间里来回抚摸莫里森结实躯体。不过，当天边云层开始透出微红的亮光时，手掌下温热皮肤渐渐坍缩，鹰类硬质的正羽正从血肉底下不断生长而出。瞬间莱耶斯像被毒蛇噬咬了一样缩回手。

转化过程快而迅速，他坐在床边别过头，痛苦地将脸埋进掌心，不过等再次抬起来时，莱耶斯又变回了那个被白骨面具覆盖的冷冰冰的死神了。

男人打理完自己。将眯着眼睛的猎隼从床上捞起来，把包里皮质笼袖塞到鹰爪下，哄76吃了点东西之后，下楼与哈娜汇合。

当死神把76交给哈娜的时候，老实说还有点小兴奋。她早就幻想过手指穿过丰软羽毛的触感，但是现在她坐在马背上，怀里抱着焉巴巴的鸟儿时，女孩又困惑起来，“它怎么了？”自己的防御矩阵可从不出错，按理说那种程度的腐蚀液应该伤不到它。

死神没听见，或者说他故意忽视。

不说就不说。

她可看不得这小东西再这样衰弱下去。哈娜脑海里回忆了一遍自己所掌握的回复术，虽然自己并不是专攻支援魔法，不过用基础回复术与透视，寻找一只小鸟的病情应该绰绰有余。她把玫瑰身上空着的小背囊拆下来放置在身前，将猎隼背朝下安顿好。76毫不反抗地任由哈娜折腾自己：莱耶斯就像狂风过境，每次被他挠完，掉几根羽毛可是家常便饭；反观哈娜就温柔多了——指尖上凝聚着浅黄色微光，绿色迷你矩阵从上而下拂过颈部的绒羽、翅尖被拉开，温暖小手抚平有点打结的毛躁。

“IMBA！76原来是男孩子啊……”体型那么大羽毛颜色又浅，还以为和玫瑰一样是女生呢。

“你搞什么？”突如其来的低沉嗓音吓得哈娜动作定格，她保持着将76翅膀摊开的姿势，鸟儿白白的肚子在两人视野里展露无遗。

“……秘密！”要是死神没有面具，哈娜觉得自己大概会看到对方愤怒的表情。她做贼心虚的将手从猎隼下腹部移开，却被眼尖的男人发现：在小小矩阵的荧光里，鸟儿羽毛一部分变得如蝉翼般透明，又好似湖面晃动的水纹，内部脏器却逐渐清晰地浮现出来。

下一秒，如同小鸡仔般被折腾不已的可怜猛禽，飞快翻身摆脱了身下背囊做成的简陋小窝，双脚用力蹬了一把马鞍，犹如漂亮的烟云，直直冲上蓝天。“透视术。”死神语气确凿又肯定。他抬头，视线紧紧追随着天上的鹰。记得很多年前也曾有幸看过安吉拉用这个法术，他晃着脑袋，想将萦绕在鼻尖的，属于战场焦味甩去：“你是支援系的法师？”

哈娜摇摇头。

高低参差的建筑宛如哥特教堂尖锐的窗框，猎隼白色的翅膀不时地闪过，仿佛彩绘玻璃里用珐琅勾出的神旨，辉煌不可直视。

“是构成系。”她怕对方听不懂又详细地开始解释：“就用基础元素召唤元素精灵之类……”结果发现那个该死的家伙根本没认真听自己讲话。

76在他们头顶盘桓了好一阵，终于落回死神身边。它站在男人肩膀上，将脑袋埋到翅膀下好久都不愿意出来。死神也不怕鹰爪勾坏风衣：“恢复了？”那声音很轻，但是哈娜却听得明白。

男人幼稚又恶劣地拽了一把鸟儿扇子似的尾羽。没轻没重的动作使得76吃痛地叫出声，鸟儿扑腾着瞬间又重回天空的怀抱。“看来是没问题。” 男人每个毛孔都散发着放松的气息，他耸耸肩翻身上马，将尚未搞清楚状况的女孩儿困在双臂之间。“傍晚前得赶到国王大道的熔炉区……我有件事得告诉你。”

她感觉到架在身边的手臂是多么结实坚硬，“现在不能说吗……”身后戴着尖利手套的骑士猛地踢了马肚子，玫瑰疾驰的速度让哈娜误以为自己会散架。“抓紧了。别咬到舌头。”话语落在风声与蹄响之中。

迎面气流将棕色刘海吹开，干燥空气在耳边发出破空响声，这都是操纵石像鬼所感受不到的体验——夜晚十分，宋哈娜总躲在石像鬼圆圆的肚子里，透过构成物的双眼观察这个并不友好的世界——若情况不妙，石头保镖爆炸时候飞溅而出的碎屑可以解决很多问题。

一颠一颤地起伏带着悦动的节奏，双腿磨得有些痛，不过拽紧马鞍前的小把手还不至于被甩下去，死神时不时用手臂挡住摇摇欲坠的女孩，尽量使她稳在马鞍上。哈娜觉得血液全部涌到心脏，否则为什么那个器官会跳动地如此激烈。她听见路上惊慌闪避的行人嘴里的谩骂，不过没一会儿就被甩到脑后。国王大道尖顶的房子像是历经千年风月的鲸鱼骨，从脊椎延伸出的根根胸骨轰然伫立，一路排开，绵延不断地通向远方。中央广场与标志性的雕像已经看不见了，企图拦住他们的警卫驾着马不管怎么都追不上玫瑰的速度，没有看到他们懊恼的表情甚是遗憾。哈娜松开了一只手，让身体随着惯性前后摇摆着，死神胸口的装备咯着背脊很痛，但是她不在乎。

暴躁骑士有点生气地搂紧了捣蛋鬼：“坐好。”他阻止道，不过并没有什么效果。

天上色彩斑斓的风筝拖着长而艳丽的摆尾，“不——要——”清脆笑声回荡在死神耳边，像多拉多夜风里的晚钟。

宋哈娜兴奋地就像那拔出石中剑的高山之王。


	7. Chapter 7

熔炉区是镶嵌在国王大道上最闪耀的机械心脏。

中枢冶炼炉三百六十五天都不知疲倦地翻涌着，橙红色刺眼光芒将雾霭照亮，武器设计师们用锤子叮叮当当汇奏成熔炉区的脉搏——莱耶斯与莫里森共同的朋友，托比昂·林德霍姆当年也是从这里走出来加入了后来的恶魔对抗军。心直口快的瑞典人替他们每个人都做了很多顶尖装备，无论是霰弹枪还是脉冲步枪。莱耶斯甚至有点怀念这个每每打了胜仗还会抱起炮台亲两口的小老头。

只是现在，代表科技的光芒早已被战乱的铁蹄踏平了。熔炉区再无往昔繁华景象，灰色凝滞如同暗中潜伏的梦魇渐渐笼罩在这片土地上头。莱耶斯不知道自己朋友现在身处何方，他视线越过熔炉区外高大破败的围墙，那里头基本没留下什么，徒留一具空空骨架。现在大概沦落为帮派恶斗的游乐场吧。

男人在快接近围墙时示意玫瑰放慢速度，哈娜把脑袋搁在他的小臂，对方也没有怒斥或者生气。绕过弯弯曲曲小路，止步于一个不算大的市场前。

“不闹腾了？”早上的快乐劲儿被长时间骑行消磨光了，女孩子步履虚浮，脚如同踩在软绵绵的云端，飘忽不着地的无力感。死神托着单薄的背脊防止她一个不留神把自己摔伤。

“谢谢……我能自己走。”

男人示意她跟上来。“买晚餐去。”

“为什么不去旅馆里吃？还是说今晚要露宿街头？”

“旅馆晚餐你吃不惯的。”更多缘由莱耶斯也懒得解释，他现在只想快点趁夜晚到来前安顿好。宋哈娜比某个恨不得上房揭瓦的小牛仔乖巧不少，不过带孩子并好好照顾他们始终不是死神的专长，他得把这个小麻烦托付给更合适的人选。

这大概是附近商品最齐全的市场，明明太阳都快下山了，却还有那么多人穿梭其中。突然一只手握住了自己手腕，死神瞥了眼身边的小鬼，发现对方故意将脑袋别了过去。好吧，不安的小东西。

男人叹了口气，带着哈娜走了段长长的路。没过多久罐头，面包，生肉，水果以及干草填满了两人的臂弯。“我能把这些东西传送进法阵里面吗？”宋哈娜抱着干草堆，这东西很轻，不过却几乎高出她一头来。“到没人的地方再放。”死神把人拉到僻静处，看着哈娜如释重负地将食物统统丢进去，末了还得意地拍拍手掸掉并不存在的灰尘。

他牵过玫瑰马辔上的缰绳，再次拉起女孩的手：“走吧。”

旅馆比她想象中的要破败不少：套着绿色玻璃灯罩的台灯缺了角、花架外的贴金装饰被人为抠去，徒留下粗糙木料、还有那仿佛经历过浩劫似的地毯，被香烟烧出无数漆黑圆窟窿。不过总比在野外露宿来的强。女孩子嫌恶地绕着大堂闲逛，随手拿起旅馆的菜单后又立马丢下。

前台的矮人接待员懒洋洋告知他们现在只剩下一间单人房时，死神简单地问对方多讨要了一套床上用品之后就领着哈娜上楼。

窗子已经被服务员打开了，76站在窗框上，夕阳穿过鸟儿翅膀毛茸茸的橘黄，赤橙的颜色。

“你说的对。这里的东西我的确吃不惯。”哈娜瘫在沙发上，无力扶住前额：“酒心黑森林蛋糕？酒渍三明治？甚至还有威士忌炒面！为什么所有的东西都和酒沾边？”

“熔炉区以前也是矮人工匠的聚集区。他们对于酒精的喜爱绝对超乎你想象。”死神将被单铺到地上，被子枕头全堆好。接着他将兜帽放下，把骨质面具和其他装备卸下，全部丢到凳子上。

大概自己是第一个看到传说中死神真面目的人？“哇哦。”哈娜不知死活地发出感叹，虽然这并没有什么实质意义：“你和我想象的挺不一样。”

莱耶斯眉毛挑得老高：“为什么我一点也不好奇你的想象呢？现在请你转过去，等我叫你再回头。”

“不，”哈娜优雅地微笑，“虽然我才十九，但法律上我已经成年了。您大可不用避讳，先生。”莱耶斯不敢置信地盯着宋哈娜猛瞧，又看了看边上的猎隼。只见鸟儿偏过头去，喉间发出一连串细小的咯咯声，活像广场上就知道发出噪音的蠢鸽子。

男人恼羞成怒：“杰克，该死的闭嘴。”

“好吧好吧。”被随时会喷火的红色眼睛牢牢盯着并不是愉快的体验。女孩子笑着妥协，她背过身去：“我不看就是了嘛……对了！你之前想和我说什么？”

只有悉悉索索布料的声音回答她。

等不到回答的哈娜只能盯着自己的手指，突然发现已经好久没有好好打理自己了：甲面有点毛躁，边缘还有点倒刺。女孩子开始幻想之后的旅程：她要去花村商店里买些漂亮的指甲油，粉色，亮蓝色都要来一点；想住自带温泉的酒店，草莓牛奶与香草冰激淋；哦，还有赏花！她兀自白日梦了很久，却还没听见死神的呼唤。

“先生您换衣服的时间也太慢了吧——”

回头与那位衣冠不整的白发男人四目对视后，宋哈娜疯狂痛恨起自己的急性子来。对方显然没意料到这出，双手穿在T恤袖子里正准备往身上套：浅红色疤痕覆盖在错落有致的腹肌上，圆圆肚脐如同落满阴影的泉眼。她的视线不自觉往下滑动，入目则是浅浅白色体毛与凸起的胯骨，那上面还带着新鲜抓痕——

“对、对、对不起……等等！你是谁！？”瞧瞧！宋哈娜你竟然会结巴！

脸上带疤的男人快速将衣服穿戴完毕，也不顾被领口弄乱的头发：“哈娜，初次见面。我是杰克·莫里森。你也可以叫我76。这家伙是死神，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。”他飞快地语速让人不由地联想起划破空气的箭矢。说完男人就朝边上站了站，一只黑色美洲豹安静地趴在枕头上，被杰克点名之后露出不高兴的表情，微微抬起上半身对女孩子龇了龇牙。“我想，我还欠你一句谢谢。”

老天爷，眼前的人看起来可比死神真诚多了。

窗外，灯火森森，流月奶膜般静静张着，将真实世界和邪恶诅咒一同罩在里头。


	8. Chapter 8

莫里森指挥哈娜把食物从法阵里取出后，就将人赶到浴室去了。

温度不错。女孩坐在床上擦着正滴水的头发，认真思考被一个大男人催洗澡算不算奇耻大辱。不过当她看见茶几上削干净皮的水果与切片三明治之后，立马打消了这个念头。

莫里森则站在浴室边不断晃动手里的生肉，企图将莱耶斯带进去。大毛球并不领情，他可不想在外人面前表现的如同被豢养的蠢狗。警惕地和白发男人保持一臂距离不断绕圈龇牙警告着。

“过来。”莫里森知道美洲豹比别的大猫都更喜欢水，也不是没见过莱耶斯在浴缸玩水的样子——他不断地在水里跳动，弄得浴室水漫金山。又或者把脑袋完全浸没，然后猛地窜出，毛湿哒哒黏在身体上，像一条长毛的泥鳅。不过这次莫里森并不是想看他被本能控制做出滑稽举动，大闹浴室对谁都没好处：豹子甩甩毛就能快干，莫里森却只能穿着被打湿的衣服，在夜里被冻得直打喷嚏。

带去浴室只是想把肉放浴缸喂他罢了。一是能快速清理血迹，二也方便自己帮莱耶斯擦脸——可有些豹子就是不领情。“过来，听话。”却只有黑豹生气嘶鸣声作为回答。

看不下去。女孩子用毛巾将头发包起来，边吃三明治边想。接着她挥挥手，小型绿色矩阵出现在黑豹身后，虽然只能推动两三米，不过也足够了。

白发男人眼疾手快单手勾住毛球脖子，将他快速往门后一丢：“谢谢。”高大身影随即隐秘在那扇棕色门后。一时间吼叫与水声齐鸣，在逼仄的浴室里爆炸开来。哈娜舔了舔指尖上黄色的酱汁，她挺喜欢油浸吞拿鱼配熏肉的组合，如果能来杯柠檬水就再好不过了。

莱耶斯气呼呼地从浴室门缝里钻出来，路过床铺时故意用下垂的床罩擦了擦湿濡面部。后头跟着已将自己打理干净的莫里森。男人盘腿坐在地铺上，黑豹兴趣缺缺趴在他身边。“问吧。”海蓝色眼睛似乎有着让人平静的力量，哈娜吞了吞口水。天知道，她都快被好奇给撑破了。

“你去过阿努比斯神庙？”

就凭常理的推断，莫里森以为女孩会问他们造成目前这种悲惨状况的缘由。男人瞳孔微微放大，表情写满了错愕，不过他还是如实地回答了：“去过。在那里呆了几个月。”

“那你是不是穿着一件背后写着76的夹克，带着……额，死神把骷髅帮的混蛋们全打跑了？”

莫里森摇摇头：“事实并没有你所说的那样粗暴。我只是友好地将他们‘请’出去而已。”

“哈！我知道你！你是那个‘带豹子的家伙’。”

76号义警的故事有段时间曾在阿努比斯神庙闹得沸沸扬扬——有人说看见某个白发男人带着奇怪武器，单枪匹马冲进骷髅帮的据点，他的身形是风吹散的影子，没有实体。并且总有只红眼黑豹守在他身边；有人说他是驾驭动物的德鲁伊法师，操纵猛兽咬断恶棍们的颈动脉，动物红色眼睛就是最好的证明；还有一种更疯狂的猜测，说他是一个亡灵，是一团复仇的火焰，只有在银色月光洒满大地之时才会顺应人间召唤而来。他的背影看起来和当年恶魔对抗军的金发统帅一模一样——在与恶魔对抗的年代，所有英雄都以军衔示人。他们从未对公众公布过真实姓名，毕竟若是被擅长诅咒的恶魔知晓，可能会将整个团队置于非常危险的冒险下。

“我可真崇拜他们的联想。”莫里森失笑：“德鲁伊？鬼魂？如你所见我不过是个普通……”他戛然而止。

人类这个词汇用来形容自己和莱耶斯真的适合吗？日月交替所生长出的翅膀、毛皮、鹰喙、利爪，以及对于血与肉的热切渴望。

这些东西可不会存在于任何有理智思维的正常人类脑之中。

宋哈娜看出男人的迟疑，她立马接过话头：“嗯哼，普通人。非常厉害的那种。IMBA我可真是幸运，不但雇佣到了死神，还找到了传说中的义警！”她将半个身子探出床，嘴角上扬，对白发男人露出一种狡黠又精明的笑来：“不过根据佣兵契约，我可只会支付死神先生要求的金币哦。”

这孩子。

“那只能请他在天黑前把我的晚餐提前预支了。还有别老是死神死神的……叫莱耶斯就好。那代号太蠢……你给我松口。”豹子佯装咬住了男人裸露在外的小臂，红色眼睛盯着姑娘猛瞧。

“下一个问题。骷髅帮是把你们变成这样的元凶？”

“当然不。”莫里森慢条斯理地将手臂从豹子嘴里解救出来：“是高阶恶魔。”他叹了口气，“我们追逐祂也有好些年头了。最近一次得到消息，祂出现在阿努比斯郊外。结果，那儿除了一些不成器的混混之外什么都没有。”

“可是没有法师陪伴的话，你们靠什么来追踪恶魔？又不能隐藏气息，也不能准确定位。”

莫里森推推豹子的肩胛，示意他滚到别的地方去：“没有法师的确在搜索上很吃亏，不过我们也有自己的办法。”

聪明的女孩立马就明白过来了：“我是不是可以这样理解：莱耶斯成为专门解决恶魔的雇佣兵的原因是为了得到祂的情报？”

“没错。”

当宋哈娜知道的死神时候，他的名号在大陆早已流传许久。所有干雇佣兵这行的家伙，都知道那神神秘秘带着两把霰弹枪的漆黑暗影。

“莫里森先生……”她尽量放轻声音，仿佛这样就能减少自己心里翻涌而出的同情：“无意冒犯，你们这样……多久了？”

黑豹绕到男人身边，白色被单上留下一串皱褶痕迹，他再次趴下将脑袋搁在莫里森大腿上，发出情绪难辨的呜咽。

“从大战结束直至现在。”他的回答平静无波，好像被讨论的主角不是自己一样。

这是何其漫长的岁月。

直布罗陀大战落幕的时候哈娜还很小，但这不妨碍豆丁大的孩子去喜欢点什么：家乡咸咸的海风，小院子里一年四季都不间断的各色花朵，温柔的父亲母亲，还有奇妙的魔法。年幼的她尚未了解停战协议是什么时，帝国却已经张开了伸向法师的陷阱。

接着，所有深爱的一切，在哽咽与泪水中不断模糊。

你们真会找到那能跳跃空间的恶魔？准备怎么杀死祂？诅咒是否因为施术者的死亡而消散？那些未无法吐出的话语与质疑被哈娜含在口中，冻结成带霜的玻璃，在唇齿间碎成粉末，划过舌床与喉管，她悉数将其吞下，旋即换上了一副轻松自在的口吻：“对了，以后是不是夜里也能赶路了？”

“就是为了这点才将事实告诉你的。还有什么要问的吗？”

这让她踌躇起来，哈娜沉默了数秒，空气中，某种情绪几乎要凝结成水滴。“让我想想……最后一个问题！那个……我能不能……摸摸莱耶斯的肉垫？”

众目睽睽下，黑豹好像翻了一个白眼。


	9. Chapter 9

小气鬼莱耶斯。

哈娜躺在床上不断腹诽，他竟然对淑女伸出爪子！虽然有莫里森保护着哈娜并未受到实质伤害，不过现在想来仍旧有一丝后怕，毕竟当月亮出来之后，莱耶斯血红眼睛里闪烁着的是野性的亮光。

早先莫里森换衣服时，她就窥见男人侧腰四道正在结痂的新鲜伤口，仿佛早已昭示蜷缩于地大型动物的危险性。

她揉揉眼睛，困意来势汹汹，本被遗忘的酸痛也开始在脑海中跳个不停。女孩把被子卷了卷，用舒服的姿势将自己包裹起来。

自己对驾驭动物还没完全习惯，明天要不要和莱耶斯说骑慢点儿？不过她又想起刚才豹子不屑的白眼……尴尬与羞耻爬上脸庞，被子里仿佛放了个火炉。

不管了，睡觉！

※※※

初战告捷时他还是男人麾下的突击兵。

扛着脉冲步枪，在满是断肢和尸体的壕沟里找到同样浑身是伤的狼狈长官，拉美裔男人近乎失控地掐住突击兵上臂，大声喊道：“恶魔撤退了！！”炮击与法术的巨大噪音使他耳鸣不已，蓝色眼睛死死盯住长官开合的嘴唇，“撤退了。”突击兵跟着重复，与恶魔对抗的长久年岁里，这是人类有史以来的第一次成功。

重伤员被送离战场，并无大碍的士兵们退回补给地。虽然每个人都疲惫不堪，但快乐就像圣诞节的歌儿传遍了每个角落。艾玛莉甚至从法阵里抽了一把吉他给男人，对方眉毛紧皱明显不太乐意，不过在女法师威胁的微笑里堪堪接下。他戴着从不离身的墨绿色帽子，依靠在墙角边弹边唱着一首自己从未听过的歌谣。突击兵眨眨眼睛绕过侧坐或者躺着的伤员试图移动到对方身边，却不知为何动弹不得。声音不断地钻入他的耳中，身体却举步维艰。不知名的恐惧像虺蟒冷冰冰地缠住心脏，他想喊长官的名字，猛然发现自己喉间长叹出一声尖利鹰啸。

他看见了自己最深的梦魇。

带着腐臭与死亡的影子矗立在自己面前。这本该关押恶魔战犯的直布罗陀地牢里却监禁了曾经的英雄们。祂说着恶毒咒语与谩骂，一点点走向被半吊在墙上的金发统帅。男人拼命挣扎，企图靠蛮力挣脱手上枷锁跑到爱人身边，却尽是徒劳。

祂托起已经因为严刑拷打陷入昏迷统帅的头颅，将结着血块的金发翻上去，下一秒刀锋般寒冷的指甲闪着光，从苍白额头中央慢慢滑落。起先是白痕，紧接着红色血珠争相恐后地涌出，英俊脸庞瞬间被鲜血浸透。崩坏的痛苦却像刺青一样黏在男人皮肤上无法撕除。

脑袋被某种空白击中。他听见自己疯了一样的咆哮，金属敲击石壁的噪音比每次进攻的炮火更加激烈。恶魔每每轻轻戳刺对方的身体便轻易能让自己溃堤。所有画面，关于他和那个人，在阴森笑声中被打碎得粉碎。

突然，恶魔消失了，就如同祂的出现一般无解。他摔在地上，发现手上刑具竟也一并消失。速度赛过闪电，撞开早已被恶魔打开的铁门奔向倒地的男人。就在他试图将对方扶起来检查伤势时，一对兽爪浮现眼前。

※※※

当冷风钻进被子里时，莫里森从睡梦中醒来。莱耶斯温暖地贴着他，小臂环在腰间，那双曾极尽情事的手正缓慢地抚摸着自己的腹部，虔诚又膜拜地感知着对方每一块凹凸的疤痕。热气喷吐在莫里森耳廓，莱耶斯声音里头带着刚睡醒特有的沙哑：“我做了一个梦。”他收拢了拥抱的力道，抚平男人试图挣扎的苗头。

“我做了一个梦。”

**那是在直布罗陀曾经发生的往事。**

“我梦见了你。”

**还有那个将一切搅得天翻地覆的恶魔。**

“你坚持穿要那件蠢透了的蓝色风衣。以前麦克雷和我打过赌：看你什么时候会被衣摆绊倒摔个大跟头。”

**你快死了，祂割开了你的脸。异变让我控制不住，鲜血与碎肉的味道使得牙根发痒。**

“是联合国的演讲大厅吧？老天，在梦里你都不放过我——这太辛苦了，整整一晚上都在听你念叨那狗屁不通的檄文。”

**我恨你，杰克。你一无所察，却放任我独自回忆这个。**

“我想起来了。”莫里森丝毫没有察觉到莱耶斯的情绪。白发男人的身体轻轻抖动，声音都带着愉悦的翘音：“那文章，我背了快两周。看来耳濡目染就算对你也很有效。”

莱耶斯报复性地咬了咬对方光裸的肩头。

“说到梦……”莫里森叹了一口气：“当时安娜强迫你弹的曲子是什么？就是第一次胜利之后，在补给地的那次。”

“那么早的事谁会记得。”

说不失落是假的。“我想也是……”某只不安分的手开始在下腹游走，莫里森不满地将他拍开：“喂，放手！哈娜要是……”

“小鬼不会那么早就醒的。”男人冷哼了一声：“天还没亮。”

语毕，他们似乎都意识到这句话刺痛进了骨髓。

无法拥有同样的白天与黑夜，无法像正常人一样享受长久的拥抱亲吻，甚至连梦都带着长久又无法消散的抑郁。

但他们谁也不会说穿。至少，不会在这个时候。在肌肤相贴的汗潮温度里像是屏住气息，等待一场独幕剧即将终结的预感。

_他梦见漆黑的豹子。_

_他梦见雪白的猎隼。_

_又或者反过来。_

_循环地，颠倒着，重复了一次昼，一个夜，一天，一年，一段岁月，一篇生命。_

_在咫尺之间以不可触碰的姿态纠缠的黑与白。_

_逝去的梦境与传奇。_


	10. Chapter 10

女孩睁开棕色的眼睛，一团蓬松白羽映入眼帘。猎隼趴在枕边，歪着脑袋守着她。“早上好，莫里森先生。”被叫到名字而鸟儿用脑袋蹭了蹭她的下巴。

浴室里持续不断的水流也在龙头咯吱咯吱的旋紧中慢慢静止。她坐起身，酸痛似乎并没有因为睡眠而缓解。嘴里念叨着咒语，手心散发出绿光从脚踝开始慢慢向上移动，将疲乏感从身体里悉数赶出去。等莱耶斯从浴室出来时，哈娜又变回那个让人头痛不已又精力充沛的小捣蛋鬼了。

“今天要到哪儿去？”咬着三明治似乎有点口齿不清，不过莱耶斯还是分辨出她的问题。

“熔炉区。”虽然男人怀疑以他们这慢吞吞的速度，在夜幕来临前能否走完三分之一都有危险。他打开窗子，外面吹着冰凉的风，空气里沉淀着厚重湿气，几乎可以感觉到暴风雨就要来了。“喂，哈娜。”他终于记住自己名字，这是一项明显的进步。“待会儿不要东张西望。”

在这有太多人都携带枪械走来走去的废弃城市，一个眼神可能都会招来杀身之祸。任何口角——比如为了无伤大雅的碰撞，都有可能引发暴力升级。更别提现在的熔炉区鱼龙混杂着各种帮派残党，若不因为这是唯一离开国王大道的路，莱耶斯也不想带着小法师冒险。

当男人第三次企图将坐在前面的女孩裹进自己黑风衣里时，对方终于轰轰烈烈地爆发了，哈娜用手肘推搡着莱耶斯腹部，靠，那地方可真硬：“大叔，你想闷死我吗？”

面具将声音失真地阻隔，烟嗓的粗哑在发旋盘绕：“是啊，闷死你算了。”下一秒肩膀矗立着的猎隼随即发出不赞同地叫声。莱耶斯嗤笑着，拉了拉玫瑰缰绳小心翼翼指引它跨过荒凉的碎砖破瓦。

他能感觉到那些躲在断井颓垣中恶意揣测猥琐疏离的目光。霰弹枪就在大腿侧边，死神并不介意挑衅，也不介意为地狱人口增员。他眺望远方，太阳隐没在乌云后。明明快到中午，天色却暗得可怕，一些低飞的鸟儿在捕食蜻蜓。空气里聚集起来的粘腻闷热让莱耶斯神经突突直跳，本能告诉他将有些并不友好的事将会和这场暴风雨一起到来。

“小鬼，听我说。现在直视前方，不要东张西望。后方大概有八个人，左侧掩体后面还有两个。斜前蒸汽管后面有狙击手。”

“棒极了。我们被盯上了？”

“不知道，”莱耶斯答，“但是总没有好事。”

“需要我做什么？”

他并没有接话。莫里森昂然升起，是鹰猛然的冲刺。当他飞起的那刻，天上原本汇聚着的群鸟发出恐惧地唳叫。

湿气越来越重，起先是地上三两滴深色圆圈，紧接着雨瀑像雾状的膜重重包覆这片看似毫无生气的废墟。尚未等哈娜反应过来，莱耶斯已经将她夹在手臂下从玫瑰背上滚落于地。受惊的马匹撒开四肢，丢下主人瞬间就没了踪影。这时哈娜才意识到，刚才的那声巨响应该是枪声。

来人比莱耶斯预估的还要多，他们穿着破烂，身上背着各种弹药活像移动的军火库。在不怀好意地笑声里，哈娜故意装出一副深呼吸的摸样，她灵敏的鼻子闻到枪支钢条发出的油味。

地狱火的保险栓已经打开，黑色身影挡在女孩身前。

有人拉动莱耶斯的外套。别这样，她说。我可是法师。

这里不缺材料，只需要时间。

莫里森在雨中穿行，很快就发现了躲在高处准备偷袭的狙击手。人类不像恶魔，颈部永远是最脆弱的部位。那个蠢货只知道盯着准星，丝毫没有注意到来自天空的威胁。

袭击人类的触感和捕猎没有什么大区别。他乘着风，绕着蒸汽管盘旋了一圈又一圈，接着翅膀收拢，再次俯冲而下试图再拽去点血肉。可怜的狙击手躺在地上紧紧按住流血的创面，没捂住的地方能看见骨头，一些尚未被鹰爪勾断的肉块拖曳着，像失败低垂的旗帜。温热液体沿着路面凹槽勾勒出鲜红色的西洋棋盘。

血倒流进气管里，将死之人猛烈地喘息，但是他越是用力，更多的血沫从嘴里涌出。在一阵近乎电击般的颤抖中，他终于一动不动了。

死神听见鹰啸，他回头，白色猎隼毫发无损地站在高处。

“DVA来喽！”巨大装甲从自己身后加速冲进包围圈，这个石头炼成的庞然大物瞬间将人群打散，来不及闪躲的倒霉蛋被撞飞在墙上，变成一滩红红白白又破碎的东西。死神在白骨面具下抽抽嘴角，他的脑子里出现一幅图景，她驾驶这个被称为DVA的石像鬼，碾平所有蠢蠢欲动的恶魔。他可以想象女孩子用法术将它们统统打散，她会说，哈娜一定要赢。

一群以为带着枪就能打劫成功的杂鱼不可能是死神对手，何况他身边跟着一个暴力型法师。天还很暗，所幸雨已经停了。四周一片雾茫，短墙钢筋都成了方舟，雨水失速，打在凹凸的石板路上布满漩涡，一丝丝红色夹杂其中深不见底般要将人溺毙。哈娜从那东西的肚子里跳出来，轻盈地落在地上，石头做的巨人失去魔法操控很快坍塌，变回了一堆没有生命的碎片。女孩侧过脸盯着死神。眼里闪闪发光像沙漠的艳阳一样。“大叔？你不想说什么吗？”

“你若想从我这里得到表扬，还早一百年。”说罢吹了吹口哨，不一会儿以为已经跑散的玫瑰从远处探出头来，小跑着回到主人身边。莫里森收拢着翅膀，安稳地停在摇晃不已的马鞍上，羽毛上的血迹就如同从未出现过一般。猎隼腹部微微鼓起，大概在刚才的混战时也补充了不少能量。

袭击仿佛一段可笑插曲，莱耶斯托着哈娜将人安顿回马背，却不料枪声又划开本已恢复寂静的街道。

“有完没完——”女孩子甚至没有看清霰弹枪何时又回到死神手里的。

来者与先前的暴民完全不一样，他戴着牛仔帽，一身红色短披风，腰间扣着显眼又滑稽的金色皮带；他右手握着一把左轮手枪，双手做投降的姿势高高举着，一步步踏过尸体前行。刚才试图偷袭的家伙脑壳开了一个大口子，血泊泊淌成溪流；他叼着一根雪茄，在红光与白烟的蒸腾里，慢慢抬起头，之前被宽边帽檐遮住的棕色眼睛笑意弯弯，烟草燃烧的味道越来越重；他动动唇吐字不清地说道：“午时已到~”

“放屁。”死神放下枪，双手抱胸一副松散的样子依靠在玫瑰身上：“午时早就过了，臭小子。”


	11. Chapter 11

安吉拉曾问过一个问题：要是捡到一只不听话的小狐狸，不但调皮还爱咬家具你会怎么办？

莫里森思索着给出了比较人性化的答案——不断训练吧？可以把它爱咬的家具上涂苦胆汁或者辣椒水，着过一次道它就长记性了，小动物都挺聪明的。

莱耶斯却在一旁不认同地咧嘴——往死里打就行，哪来那么多仁慈。

天使点点头，默默记下两个截然不同的答案。于是乎，在多数恶魔对抗军成员的赞成票之下，麦克雷的归属问题自然打包全权丢给了莱耶斯。

拉美男人对结果并不意外，毕竟这个上了电动马达般闹腾的小崽子本来就是自己从六十六号公路死局帮老巢里顺出来的。

杰西·麦克雷是一个半身人。本种为狐狸。身高178CM，体重75KG。

刚被带到军营的时候，还没成年无法控制身体形变，每天顶着两只红棕色尖耳朵，身后挂着同色系大尾巴在基地里招摇过市。不过普通士兵都忌惮于他声名狼藉的过往，连瞟一眼的勇气都没有——谁能料到，曾经在六十六号公路为非作歹的半身人帮派死局帮风云神枪手，非狮非虎，不是任何一种令人胆寒的大型动物，却是一只毛都没换齐的小狐狸。

初来乍到，安吉拉带他做了一项又一项的体能检测。彼时麦克雷的队伍归属尚未批复，莱耶斯懒得折腾一脚把人踢进医疗区后，又与统帅去征战四方了。徒留天使充当近一个月的免费管理员。虽然莱耶斯离开前告诉过她，麦克雷就是一个实打实的混账，不过基于几天接触，安吉拉发现他意外挺不错的。

艾米丽曾用家乡的童话人物列那狐称呼过他：狡猾，聪明，审时度势又左右逢源。

金发女人好笑地咬着笔帽，测量仪可不会骗人：“你之前说自己有185CM？”

耳朵左右抖动着，牛仔打扮的年轻人一脸坦荡：“是的，它们也算身高的一部分不是吗？”

好在经过成年期的二次发育，麦克雷成功长到了185CM（不算耳朵），不过性格丝毫没有变沉稳，还是像小时候那样，比如现在——

“老头你捡小孩子回来养的坏习惯怎么还没改掉？这位可爱的小姐，那是你的杰作吧。”叼着雪茄的牛仔向他们走来，他看向身后的狼藉，嘴里依旧喋喋不休：“别，别告诉我。破坏力很大……嗯让我猜猜，你是小老虎吗？还是小猎豹？都不对？……难道你也是棕熊种的？”他瞪大眼睛盯着莱耶斯：“嘿！咱们队伍里已经有个老狗熊了。”

“首先，麦克雷你给我闭嘴。”莱耶斯声音懒洋洋的，拉着长又缓慢的音调。不过谁都能听出里头那股子不耐烦：“其次，她不是半身人。目前姑且算是我的上司。”

他们认识，哈娜想，告诉他应该没有大碍。下一秒女孩子主动伸出手：“宋哈娜，我是个法师。”

“杰西·麦克雷。半身人。”潮湿的风拂过废墟，带起碎石叮叮当当。他牵着女孩子软软暖暖的手，在皮肤上贴下一个干燥的吻。

猎隼歪着头站回死神肩膀，他轻轻用鸟喙敲击男人面具边缘。对方会意，紧接着巴掌就和牛仔帽来了个亲密接触。“老头你发什么疯！”麦克雷急忙抽回手，拉着帽檐喊道。

“他向你问好。”

当视线落在对方肩膀的白毛团上时，刚才还嬉皮笑脸的牛仔不见了，麦克雷换上严肃又认真的表情，他将帽子取下来一本正经地抱在胸口：“好久不见，莫里森指挥官。”

他叫杰克什么？女孩子竖起耳朵，一副惊讶的表情。

白隼叽啾了几声，男人表情瞬间垮了下来，帽子边儿都被捏出了折痕：“不，莫里森你听我说……我没打算冒犯女士……只是礼节……哦，我……”

“别和那小混蛋一般见识。”死神安抚鸟儿背上的正羽，随后男人将缰绳拉紧勾住手背：“小子，接下来有什么打算？”这话显然是说给牛仔听的。

帽子又回到了主人毛躁躁棕脑袋上，宽帽檐遮住正游离不断的眼神：“没啥打算。”

死神不屑地冷哼出声，踩着马镫跳上玫瑰的背鞍后头也不回地绝尘而去，徒留麦克雷留在扬起的尘土中不知所措。“老头子！”愣了好几秒麦克雷才意识到刚才发生了什么，他跑起来，鞋后马刺有节奏地咔咔作响。牛仔不断打着响指，“你他妈倒是说点什么挽留的话呀！！加百列，好宝贝儿快点过来！”

被唤了名字的奔马快速来到麦克雷身边，牛仔边跑边流畅地搂住马儿的脖子，翻身稳稳趴上鞍子，双腿夹紧直直追赶眼前的家伙。

这小王八蛋。

死神猛夹马腹将距离拉开——糟心崽子麦克雷从捡回来的那一刻起就曾立志把莱耶斯气到肺炸。不服军令恶作剧早已是家常便饭，更过分的是无论坐骑颜色是黑灰白花，是公是母他统统给起名唤为“加百列”。记得莫里森第一次听见狐狸掐着嗓子不怀好意发出：“加百列，过来吃点草料吧。”的顺口溜时，很不给面子当场笑出了声。

这大大鼓舞了心智尚未成熟（莱耶斯单方面认为）的麦克雷的勇气，仿佛有什么伟人给他撑腰似的，越发不可收拾。

“莱耶斯！你等等我！”

不，我一秒也不想等你。死神重心下移，搂住哈娜疾驰过道口弯道。却没料到怀里女孩从双臂间探出身子，他气急败坏地骂道：“别动！”

“麦克雷先生！你愿不愿意和我们一起旅行！”熔炉区的破路颠颠簸簸，时间随着光线慢慢变化，景色在疾驰中拉出模糊残影。“我想听你讲故事——他们两个可什么都不愿意告诉我——”

“绝对不行。”莱耶斯声音又冷又硬，黑色衣服在风里闻起来带着尘土的腥味。

女孩仰视他时，只能看见面具下巴上的白色豁口，她嘿嘿笑得很小人得志：“不过我现在可是你的上司呀，死神先生。”


	12. Chapter 12

在一堆废弃建筑里寻找适合的落脚点并没有想象中的困难。莱耶斯浑身散发着生人勿进的架势一脚踢开面前锁头生锈的门。

那里头早已没有人居住过的气息——他们所见的不过是房子最后残存的骨架、满是污渍的墙面与地上碎成粉末的垃圾。哈娜瘪嘴，似乎并不愿意在这种肮脏环境下休息，她站在较为开阔的地方开始划拉法阵。牛仔站在女孩边上，饶有兴趣地观摩石像鬼的塑形过程。

莱耶斯依旧猎犬般嗅探着，直到男人发现了一个小小的套间，他转身警告麦克雷和哈娜不许靠近后，带着猎隼消失在破旧的门板后面。

“老头怎么还是那么小心眼。”牛仔嘟囔着。“好像我们多看杰克一眼就要少块肉似的。”

哈娜噗嗤笑出声：“他以前就这样？杰西，我可以叫你杰西吗？”在得到赞许的点头后女孩子继续说道，“早就该抱怨了。这人太小气了！之前想摸摸他的肉垫差点被挠。”

麦克雷弯下腰，像听到了什么惊天笑话似地笑个不停：“这可真是莱耶斯的作风。不过说到肉垫，”牛仔凑到女孩脸侧，轻轻和她咬起耳朵：“我倒是有个好主意……”

“长得真快。”他摸着男人下巴上新冒出的白色胡渣语气诚恳，“分一半速度给你可怜的头发那该多好。”搭在腰间的手立马送了莱耶斯一记强力掐弄，水到渠成没有任何停顿。

“故意说这种话转移注意力是没有用的加比。”所有凌厉的光芒都被收在蓝眼睛底下，他从对方拥抱里退出身，“不管你怎么想，我可是很高兴能遇见杰西。”

莱耶斯将对方衣物递出去，眉头不耐烦地皱起，偏过脸嘴里不停嘀嘀咕咕：“可我恨他。”

“得了吧。”莫里森将夹克换上，等着莱耶斯帮他整理领口：“你比谁都喜欢他。”

拉美男人刚想狡辩几句，牛仔咋咋呼呼的声音就入侵进里屋，两人不由自主地竖起耳朵。

“后来呀，莱耶斯原本订婚的漂亮未婚妻就冲进来了！我们几个人都拦不住！她跑到莫里森指挥官面前就是一巴掌，你见过没？就像坏掉八音盒里那种老转个没完的发条人偶，嘴里还不停骂杰克是个妖艳贱货，说他勾引自己未婚夫。可怜我们指挥官，他可是和师傅才是真心相爱呀~”

门外，麦克雷绘声绘色地说着杰克与加布里埃尔的浪漫爱情。不过立马就遭到了女孩子的反击。“IMBA，杰西你敢不敢故事编更假一点。连我家乡的电视剧都不会拍这样老套的桥段了！”

“好极了，”莱耶斯搂着莫里森的后颈，整个人都压在对方身上：“不存在的未婚妻，不存在的耳光，我可不知道这个满嘴跑火车的王八蛋下次会说什么。”男人吻着莫里森写满震惊的面颊，帮他把领子捋平：“杰克，这事你得自己处理。别太想我。”

男人身影融入墙角的阴影之中，再一次暴露在莫里森视线里时，他四肢着地，坐在灰尘之间左右来回甩着尾巴，样子看起来活似偷腥的猫。

莫里森懊恼地蹲下身，略带愤恨地将黑豹面颊揉圆弄扁：“知道吗，你有时候可比麦克雷混帐一百倍。”

外面新一轮喋喋不休又拉开了序幕：“这个故事不好？那我和你再说一个，保证真实有效。你别看莱耶斯现在拽得无人能及，他可是会在军营里弹吉他唱情歌的。当我不知道呢，那把雕花白色的骚包吉他就在床底，以前晚上训练结束还会跑去指挥官房里弹给他听……”

“我以为艾兴瓦尔德的咖喱烤肠可以让你变得更加稳重，而不是……更八卦。”莫里森认为有必要口头警告一下牛仔，但对方却毫不在乎：“哦不，莫里森先生。我想它们只是普通食物而已，并没有什么化腐朽为神奇的功效。”

莫里森耸耸肩，他本来就对牛仔的回答并不上心，只要堵住那张贫嘴就达到目的了。黑豹阴测测地贴着男人小腿趴下，看起来并不想让杰克从自己身边离开——这大大降低了麦克雷与哈娜计划的成功率。

莫里森看牛仔没有继续说胡话的意思，就背过身习惯性地收集碎木片与杂草。他顺势踢了踢企图绊脚的黑毛球，示意莱耶斯到其他地方凉快去。

黑豹并没有将尖爪子全弹出来，他无聊地与莫里森军靴跟折腾了一会儿，得不到任何回应后终于丧失了兴趣。猩红眼睛追随男人忙忙碌碌的背影，直到火石擦响，焰火将木材烧地劈啪作响，红彤彤的光亮落进所有人的瞳底。麦克雷侧过头，扬扬眉对女孩使了个眼色。

哈娜立即会意。她小心地穿过豹子耷拉于地的粗尾巴，绕过火堆来到白发男人面前，打开法阵像万圣节站在家门口的要糖孩子：“杰克——今晚我们吃什么？”

还剩一点生肉，几个罐头和面包……就在男人思考要怎么分配食物才能把半路杀出的狐狸一起喂饱时，黑豹狂怒地嚎叫将他着实吓了一跳：麦克雷不知道什么时候跨站在莱耶斯身后，他一手紧紧掐住猫科动物无防备的后颈，将豹子所有攻击悉数化解；一手抄在动物胸口以下将两只前爪腾空提起。哈娜欢呼一声，丢下还没了解情况的莫里森，飞快移动到豹子面前。她歪着头看了一会儿，不知道从哪里掏出手绢，细细替莱耶斯擦了擦爪子——漆黑底色上点缀深粉色斑点的肉垫终于恢复为本来色彩。

女孩子怯生生地伸出食指戳了下那绵软如水球的软肉，看着它轻轻软软凹了下去。棕色眼睛瞬间瞪得老大，笑容又回到她的脸上，下一秒两只手一同招呼上去，在麦克雷的帮助下又是一阵疾风骤雨地揉捏。

莫里森双手环胸，倚在墙根笑看红色眼睛不断向自己投来的求助，他故意模仿莱耶斯先前的口吻道：“加比，这事你得自己处理。我可帮不上忙。”


	13. Chapter 13

麦克雷龇着牙：“哈娜，你快撤，我提不动他了。”

女孩闻讯，恋恋不舍又最后捏了把软绵绵的肉垫，飞快逃回石像鬼肚子里。她扒拉着构成物的视界边缘，紧紧盯着麦克雷的一举一动。

“莱耶斯长官，你别咬我啊，我现在就把你放回地上，千万别咬啊。”

他似乎又变成了那个曾经被莱耶斯追得满基地跑的讨饶狐狸了。莫里森嘴角带笑，瞧着麦克雷先将黑豹的爪子放回地面，空闲下来的手立马同另一只手一起捏上大猫后颈，他身子拱起后退，一步步企图离开对方的攻击范围。

这摸样挺蠢的，而且实际效果也不怎么样。莫里森走到女孩的身边，弯起手指敲敲石像鬼的脑袋：“哈娜，要来点面包吗？”

就在麦克雷松开莱耶斯的瞬间，黑豹扭头发起了进攻，他所有的爪子都暴露在空气里，像弯刀，又或是晃眼的流星，利爪勾住牛仔围在身上的红色领巾，猝不及防间将人整个儿拍倒在地。所有重量蹲坐在男人脊椎上，大型食肉动物哈着气的嘴徘徊在麦克雷脖颈边缘，牛仔企图逃离，又被对方一巴掌将后脑勺紧紧按牢。

“看好了。”莫里森示意哈娜关注战局，马上就要迎来搏击战最有趣的部分——起先两个棕红色的小尖角从乱糟糟的发丝里冒出来，女孩发誓要是先前有这个东西，麦克雷是绝对戴不上牛仔帽的。接着她惊讶地发现它们长到一定程度就止住，服帖又柔软地耷下贴紧头皮。哦，还有他身后：尾椎不知道何时钻出一条蓬松的大尾巴，讨好般有下没下地蹭着黑豹的爪子尖——她吃惊地瞪着莫里森，对方淡定地塞给哈娜半只剥好的橙子。“杰西从小就这样。”莫里森解决了自己那份晚餐，和女孩子扯了几句，“以前他可没少挨莱耶斯打，有时被打狠了，虽然嘴上从不服软可是耳朵尾巴总会先跑出来。”

他瞄了一眼已经几乎趴地求饶的麦克雷，觉得再不出手事情可能就要向不可挽回的方向一去不复返。“好了男孩子们。现在，都给我从对方身上下来，晚饭时间到了。”

莱耶斯歪着脑袋似乎在权衡着什么，不过他并没有思考太久，非常配合地挪开腿，一脸嫌弃地收回致命的武器，让爪子下的狐狸恢复自由。不过瞬间又扭头对麦克雷龇起了白牙以示威胁。被凶到的狐狸抖抖耳朵，神色复杂地看向莫里森：可怜兮兮却又滑稽有趣。

白发士兵将包好的面包丢给狐狸，自己则拿着生肉去伺候脾气暴躁的毛球了。

麦克雷慢吞吞挪到石像鬼身边，嘴里塞得满满当当：“你瞧，杰克有的时候就是那么偏心。”

“嗯……莱耶斯一分，杰西零分。”

“你在算什么分数？”

瞧瞧那边，吃个肉而已至于把身体全压在莫里森身上吗？

“可爱度呀。肉垫果然是猫科动物的美学。”

麦克雷对此嗤之以鼻。“太肤浅了。”他义正言辞地指出，之后一屁股坐下挡住石像鬼的视线窗，耳朵不断故意在女孩视野前抖动。

既然你如此诚心诚意地找捏那我也不客气了。女孩伸手地用力揪了那对红棕色的耳朵，意外发现这轻薄又温暖的小东西柔软程度不亚于刚出锅的棉花糖。“温柔点儿！”麦克雷佯装躲闪着，“既然你摸了，那通融一下可不可以给我加一分？”

“这可不行，先生。”女孩子脸笑得红彤彤，眼眉弯弯：“用户体验时间太短，无法做出评价。”两双棕色眸子对望许久，然后猛地笑作一团。

莱耶斯动了动身体，带着不解的目光瞟向他们，随后轻轻咪唔叫唤着，厚爪子不断往莫里森身上扒拉，好催促他快点将两个噪音源给掐掉——黑豹今晚已经被两个小崽子弄的心烦意乱几欲爆发，但是杰克在身边也不好发作，红色眼睛眯成一条缝：等待明天的太阳升起来吧，总有机会报复他们。

莫里森大概猜到莱耶斯想表达的意思。男人清清嗓：“哈娜，时间不早了。快去睡觉吧。”他指指先前找到的小房间催促着：“外面冷进屋去。这儿我们守着。”

女孩嘟起嘴，踌躇了一会儿后还是决定听从对方的话。虽然睡在石像鬼身体里与睡在房间本质并无区别，但她还是好心决定给外面久别重逢的人们留有一点私密空间。

虚掩的门轻轻合上，哈娜躺在石像鬼的肚子里，蜷起身子，心脏怦怦直跳。冒险的每一天总带给她太多有趣又魔幻的回忆。“早知道杰西那么好玩，”女孩子自言自语，“那还干嘛冒着生命危险去摸莱耶斯的肉垫。”不过当她再度回忆起那带着幸福的触感时，又不禁被满足感所填满了。

差不多该睡了。

阖着眼伸手环住膝盖，脑子里胡乱窜动着恶质的计划：总有一天，势必也得摸摸麦克雷光滑的大尾巴才行。

牛仔冷眼看着自己师傅懒洋洋地横趴在地，像条脾气不好、漆黑又修长的抱枕。莫里森依靠着对方不断调整着自己的后背，直到找到某个舒服的姿势才停下。

好极了，昨日重现。想当年自己去莫里森办公室交报告时候，也没少见他们腻腻歪歪。

麦克雷无奈地扫视废墟中其他可以将自己与这对老家伙隔开的砖墙，自以为毫无破绽地移动着。莫里森有些头痛地发现对方的小动作，他招招手：“杰西，过来。”

被点名的人一激灵：“额……不需要我回避一下吗？”

黑豹咧开嘴，牙齿在火焰里反出橙红的光芒来，瞧瞧莱耶斯，他想。都变成这样了，还不忘记嘲笑人。“杰西，过来。我有些事想问你。”

莫里森的神情严肃，没有笑容。他的眼神就像晚霞时候的海，远离沙滩远离人群，黑压压酝酿着什么。太平静了，悲凉而痛苦，简直不属于这个世界。“说吧。那个能管住你的家伙在哪里？”


	14. Chapter 14

莱因哈特·威尔海姆曾经是恶魔对抗军里唯一的半身人——当然，这个历史直至杰西·麦克雷的到来而轰然终结。

科迪亚克棕熊种，脾气却是整个队伍里盖戳的宽厚，就算彼时某只不知天高地厚的狐狸故意找茬，挑衅地问了他很多关于半身人较为隐私的问题，高大男人也没有轮着对方大尾巴让牛仔变成划过天际的流星。他反而认认真真连续几个月将还不能控制身体变化的年轻人捉在身边，向他传授半身人真正的潜能——等下个季度体能考核时，齐格勒向莱耶斯报告表示这种互助小组非常不错可以继续推行。

虽然名义上麦克雷还是隶属于莱耶斯所带领的小队，不过从相处时间来看，棕毛狐狸与同族的朋友更加亲密。莫里森感激地表示莱因哈特劳您费心；莱耶斯则乐得把闯祸鬼打包送人。

在战争胜利之前，莫里森就今后的去向与队员们讨论过。他记得麦克雷吊儿郎当的态度，叼着雪茄的牛仔说不愿意和指挥官先生一样，不但要听从上级指示，结束任务后还要继续提交繁琐又狗屁不通的报告；他想去帝国边疆或者任何天高皇帝远没有人能管束他的地方。

“我的小狐狸，”莱因哈特笑起来声音隆隆作响，“想不想同我一起回艾兴瓦尔德？那儿离直布罗陀可远了。而且森林、溪流、城堡……”说起家乡，独眼男人脸上爬满眷恋，他绞尽脑汁试图罗列可以作为卖点的优势，结果到头来却和词穷与单薄为伍。大个子不好意思地挠挠头，“总之，是个不错的地方，对了！还有热腾腾的咖喱烤肠呢。”

大家都被莱因哈特滑稽的样子逗笑了出来。只有牛仔压低帽檐暗暗地看不清表情，不过他声音上昂，带着惯常的揶揄口气：“这听起来可真不错，老狗熊。”

谁也没想到，麦克雷真的在艾兴瓦尔德呆了很长一段年月。

这份自由与惬意直到某个秋高气爽的清晨，被一则枪决执行的新闻所打破——那时牛仔正悠闲地坐在木头摇椅上享受着蜂蜜面包带来的甜味。还没等他从震惊中脱离出来，法师们集体撤离的浪潮又如飓风过境侵袭着整个国家。

他回忆着，从那天起，漆黑的夜幕笼罩着森林的每一条枝叶，横扫着一切，四周如同被深邃之海包裹的岛屿，林地几乎听不见小动物们吵杂的叫唤了，可是从前这里处处都是生机与欢乐。恶魔在暗处破坏了一切，祂们处心积虑先是摧毁了英雄，接着是安稳与和平，等到好像满足了破坏与杀戮的欲望而要撤退之时，又再次狞笑着卷土重来，落在帝国的中枢上，又或者早已深埋每个人心里。

麦克雷终于再次重新拿起维和者，莱因哈特换上战时标志性的银骑士战甲，和舒服的生活做了告别。

他们本想着先去直布罗陀证实莱耶斯与莫里森死亡的真实性后，接着再展开对法师的救援，却不料还没离开森林就遇见了大批企图涌入的恶魔残党。两人只能投身到没有尽头的保卫战里去了。他们战斗、巡逻、相互治疗；他们教会了居民们用武器保护自己，也教会了他们怎么寻找恶魔的弱点……随着时间的慢慢流逝，终于将最后一只恶魔从艾兴瓦尔德的版图上拔除而去。

小动物们又回归了林地，麦克雷听见草丛后久违的窃窃私语：南归的大雁们谈论起一只奇异的猎隼，它们记得他在太阳落山时羽毛尽褪变成有着浅色头发的人；郊狼们诉说着在漓江塔见过的嗜血黑豹，他不计后果地攻击农舍家畜却在第一缕朝阳照耀下生出人类的四肢——从唧唧啾啾又多嘴的麻雀那里，他获得了更多的情报：这两个被诅咒的生物形影不离，骑着一匹黑色奔马途径帝国各处。从描述里麦克雷发现他们同自己记忆里的样子稍有偏差，不过却还带着熟稔的影子。

牛仔咧了咧嘴角，雪茄差点掉地上。他赶忙抬起头，重重地吸上一口，辛辣的味道流经肺里，兜兜转转又从鼻子里喷出。麦克雷笑起来，不由自主地伸出右手，用力揉了揉眼睛。

“莫里森请相信我，莱因哈特直到上周还和我呆在一起呢。他很好，没有受伤也没有老得走不动路。”牛仔滑头地眨眼，感觉莫里森紧绷的神经明显缓和下来后继续说道，“只是遇到了一些小麻烦……”

他将自己与莱因哈特在多拉多遇袭的故事讲了出来：那是一个小规模且无序的军团，大概不到二十个恶魔，领头的家伙看起来像个残破的影子——一如往常，麦克雷躲在能量盾后面瞄准射击——恶魔们零零散散完全不是他们的对手，很快只剩下那个影子与寥寥数人还站立着。他用枪将恶魔们尽量往正前方赶，莱因哈特会意准备撞击，却不料影子抖落下漆黑的网，麦克雷瞪大双眼，只见到银色骑士背甲后面的红光瞬间被吞没。他一秒都没有再多做细想，用闪光弹打晕企图从边上包抄的敌人，战术翻滚紧跟着最后隐隐约约的光点同时坠入黑暗。

“等我醒来发现自己在国王大道。弄了点钱买匹马，然后就和你们碰见了。”

“所以莱因哈特没和你在一起。”前战友生死未卜的信息像喧哗之声，在白发男人耳边嗡嗡作响。他手掌下的皮毛也开始剧烈起伏，莫里森感觉到莱耶斯大概有什么想对自己说的，不断安抚着黑豹两耳之间。

“是走散了。大概那雾一样的玩意儿和塞特娅的光子传送面板一样，只不过它是无序随机地点展开而已。我猜。”麦克雷打起了哈欠，“要是没的问题那我就先去睡了。”

“你一点儿都不担心他？”

“拜托杰克，你可比我更熟悉那只老狗熊。他是那种会被轻易打败的家伙吗？”牛仔低下头，左手无意识地拨弄着腰侧的闪光弹，好像这玩意儿有多吸引他似的。

嘴硬的家伙。莫里森眼神柔软下来，他将准备好的被子丢到对方脸上：“睡觉吧杰西，明晚见。”

“明晚见，杰克。”火焰越来越微弱，麦克雷上前用碎砂石将其扑灭，他似乎又想起了什么，在一片黑暗里对不远处隆起的布团喊道：“师傅，你晚上动作轻点啊，我可不想半夜被吵醒。”

于是，充满愤懑的低吼为今晚谈话划下了句点。


	15. Chapter 15

莫里森是被热醒的。

白发男人闭着眼睛，摸索着，试图从莱耶斯铁箍似的怀抱里退出来，结果却在对方略显扎手的胸膛摸了满手汗渍。他不太舒服地睁开眼，四周漆黑如深渊的潭水，什么都看不清。

常年行军的习惯与调整使得莱耶斯呼气声几乎轻地听不见。莫里森安静躺了一会儿，不能判断对方是否同自己一样已经醒了，犹豫着是否要强行将睡梦中的家伙叫起来——虽然这样显得冷血又不近人情，不过他并不想错过每天仅有的相处时间。

就在白发男人拿定主意想把对方一脚踹醒时，房间那头隐约传来麦克雷平稳又轻微的鼾声。

这个小崽子，莫里森在心里笑了笑，明明已经长那么大个儿了，却仍然一副在睡梦中都小心翼翼的样子，就像他们把他刚捡回军队的那段时光。

外头大概是起风了。

不算冷，但是呼啸气流穿过这破屋子，带起一阵哭泣般的呜呜声。莱耶斯动了动手臂，发现怀里空了一块，凉气充斥着胸口，他闭着眼摸索到热源后，伸手又将人抱了回来。莫里森浑身发汗，同自己一样摸起来黏糊的要命。男人沿着手臂一路滑到侧腰，粗糙手掌停在莫里森腿根，来回抚摸对方同样泛着潮气的皮肤；两人尚在沉睡的器官彼此紧贴着，仿佛天生如此。

很久很久以前，他们也曾经有过合衣而睡的习惯，不过很快就放弃了——莫里森差点被困死在自己的紧身服里，羽毛折断不少，翅膀与脚爪都遭了秧；而莱耶斯则正相反，他用蛮劲儿把披风变成了一大团无法修补的破布。

“醒了？”莫里森听起来如同一只振翅的蜂鸟，伴随着晨起抹不去的厚重鼻音，在莱耶斯耳畔嗡嗡响个不停。拉美男人嗯哼着算是回应，一副混沌的迷糊状态。不过那双手却不老实地从男人大腿外侧游离开去，指尖故意用极其色情的手势掠过杰克•莫里森的下身。

软绵绵的器官，开始在自己掌心散发出滚烫的热度来。

当莱耶斯想进一步有所行动时，手腕被主人狠狠地捉住。“搞什么鬼？”莫里森不确定地压下嗓子对他说道：“我们约定过的，在外绝对不行。”

“你想多了。” 莱耶斯单手卸掉手腕上的桎梏，开始粗暴地揉捏男人的性器，“这可是复仇。”莫里森尚未明白他话里的含义，就已经在男人手里变得硬热无比。他张开嘴，想把体内的热气慢慢散去，却猛然意识到同样熟悉的坚硬对象正抵着自己，缓慢又耐心地刺戳着柔软的囊袋。一阵布料摩擦的窸窣声过后，两人胸口紧紧相贴，莫里森能感觉到右胸房薄薄皮下镶嵌进了属于对方有力的心跳，莱耶斯将热气喷洒在自己面颊上，像团毛绒绒的火绒草。“等等，你在说……嗯。”突然莫里森因为对方猛力地搓弄而呻吟了一声，但他马上就把余音吞了回去，脸上一片红晕，恨不得把咬断自己的舌头似的。万幸光线依旧没有透进他们身边。莱耶斯吮吻起莫里森的侧颈：“昨天是谁放任我被两个小魔头恶整的？”

莫里森简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他僵在莱耶斯怀里，直到对方不满地开始再次摆弄他时方才回过神来。“……加比你认真的？因为这件事？”可也太孩子气了，白发男人在心里很想大笑，但是莱耶斯可没给他太多神游的时间，体内血液疾速向某个部位汇流。

反正也逃不掉。莫里森索性放松地顺着对方的步调，他喘息着，像曾经熔炉区永不停止的风箱。在黑暗中摸索到男人的后颈后一把伸手勾住，额头相抵，汗湿的鼻尖轻轻与对方摩擦着。野外带来的刺激感针扎般在血管里突突直跳，加速汗液沿着莫里森脊骨上淌下，它们在背上形成支流似的分叉，又点点滴滴盈在腰部凹陷里。“算我倒霉。”男人轻咬着莱耶斯的耳朵，将身体往对方手心里送，“不过你动作可得轻点。别把哈娜吵醒了。”

莱耶斯将自己与莫里森一起握住，用陷入情欲的沙哑嗓音回问道：“你倒是一点都不担心麦克雷？”

“他啊，”莫里森的声音开始不稳，干燥滚烫的嘴唇胡乱亲吻着莱耶斯肩膀，“早就习惯了不是吗？”

麦克雷又回到了熟悉的森林之中了。

他用狐狸的姿态不断奔跑着，青草与泥土溅在他红褐色的皮毛上，带着恰到好处的清香。不远处山丘上胡狼母女朝他打招呼，麦克雷没有听见；老棕熊咬着蜂巢，只见小狐狸急匆匆从自家门口一路飞驰而过，莫名其妙地摇了摇头；瘸了条腿的细尾獴趴在疣猪脑袋上，嘲笑着这大尾巴动物移动的模样像一团快速翻滚的风滚草。

麦克雷不清楚自己到底为什么跑，在扑面的春日暖风中，他听见、溪流的声音、天空的、树木的、泥土的、还有自己的心跳……他忍不住越跑越快、越跑越快。

随着地势变化，他看见远处圆圆的太阳正在地平面缓缓升起。火红色炙热星球慢慢探出半边脑袋，四周景色如同海市蜃楼一般流曳摇晃，漫天云彩缱缱绻绻地染上粉色橙色黄色或者更多难以说清的光泽，在狐狸的头顶向着没有尽头的远方铺散开来……他站在悬崖的边缘，瞇起眼睛享受着晨风吹起被毛的舒适感来。

但是就在一瞬间，麦克雷感受到坠落的失重。在不断的坠落的时候，他看见悬崖上站着一只鬼魅似的漆黑豹子。

他挣扎着醒来，正对上莱耶斯似笑非笑的脸。

麦克雷摸了摸被砸痛的脑袋，他记得自己昨天可是靠着墙，齐整地盖着莫里森给自己的被子，完全没有理由现在整个人都趴在水泥地上。“睡那里当心感冒。”拉美男人心情特别好，他将麦克雷的被子收起来，“弄干净了就过来吃饭。”随后转身向哈娜休息的小房间走去。

白色猎隼站在某条裸露在外的钢条上，不断用鸟喙整理自己凌乱的羽毛。

该死的，小气鬼，莱耶斯。

牛仔揉揉眼睛。

首先房间里的气味有些不同，狐狸敏锐的鼻子捕捉到空气里漂浮着的，容易被人们忽视的因子；其次是莱耶斯的情绪，他看起来放松又自在，甚至昨晚自己的恶劣行径竟然只踢了下就一笔勾销了；最后是莫里森，猎隼的羽毛又乱又蓬活像刚从猎人的捕鸟网里逃出来似的。

聪明狐狸瞬间就窥破了，他感觉自己撞破了一个难以言说的秘密，压低帽檐开始不可抑制地笑起来。

“傻笑什么？”本来打算叫哈娜起床的男人回身抱着手臂，死死盯着麦克雷猛瞧。

狐狸眼睛里冒着狡黠的光：“师傅，你可真是好兴致——”他故意拖长音调，身体重心后移不着痕迹地摆出了随时准备逃跑的架势。

莱耶斯自然不客气地朝麦克雷扑去，只见狐狸单脚跳上突出的断砖，开始绕着废墟堆和自己师傅玩起了躲避游戏。他跑的太快，也有可能是环境太过糟糕的缘故，一个没站稳，从破碎的石堆上跌下来——仿佛一切冥冥中印证着之前的梦：奔跑的狐狸，身后的黑豹，以及掉入悬崖的终结。

不过幸运的是，这次他摔在了坚实的陆地上。


	16. Chapter 16

白色猎隼将翅膀展开，把脑袋埋进羽毛之下。他不想再观看眼前这对倒霉师徒的情景闹剧：麦克雷总有一百万种方法惹莱耶斯生气，而莱耶斯有时也像个毫无肚量的小心眼混蛋瑕疵必报。不过这回，做师傅的还是放过了摔成四仰八叉的徒弟。

宋哈娜刚爬出石像鬼，就看到一脸微笑的莱耶斯、从碎石堆里举起翘起大拇指表示自己没事的麦克雷、以及蜷缩成小白球的莫里森，瞬间觉得一定是今天自己起床的姿势不太对。这都是梦，她想再次钻回石像鬼温暖的肚子里时，莱耶斯眼疾手快一把拽住了女孩后领口。“该起床了，小鬼。”

这兴许是昨晚捏他肉垫的报应，衣服陷在皮肤里，勒得哈娜脖子有点痛。莱耶斯似乎发现女孩皱成一团的小脸，不自觉松开了手上的力道。他板起脸又换回了平时冷冰冰的模样，用眼神示意女孩跟着自己，将她带向不起眼的角落——他们暂住的破屋以前一定是某些流浪汉的家。哈娜吃惊于面前生锈的龙头，没想到看似已经完全发绿的金属玩意儿还能流出干净的水来。“等下过来吃饭。”

这可能是宋哈娜小姐生平洗漱最快的一次。身上的皮外套领子竖着，仿佛将女孩子整个包裹在里面。她看着围坐在石碓边上的两人，鉴于昨晚的所作所为，莱耶斯边上的位置不用考虑；麦克雷？不不不牛仔也是被集火的对象。在道歉与逃避的天平里徘徊良久，哈娜毫无出息地选择了后者。她走过去，一屁股坐在莫里森身边，似乎只有粘着猎隼才能带来某种安全感。女孩双手抱着小腿，棕色脑袋枕在膝盖上，满脸困倦地侧过头悄悄打量起莱耶斯来：死神黑漆漆的风衣又回到主人身上，背后那条仿颈椎骨的外置金属护板在清晨阳光下闪着光；白色面具搁在石块上，毫无遮盖的颧骨边两道深深疤痕随着咀嚼的动作上下起伏，唇部上方冒出了不少银色的胡渣。莱耶斯注意到宋哈娜的视线，快速把嘴里东西咽了下去后，将一个包好的东西递给女孩，自己则退到不远处开始整理起行李来。

哈娜打开外层的薄纸，一个看不出形状的东西躺在手心：半信半疑地咬了一口那用切片面包做成的面包卷，发现里面被塞了太多的肉与辣酱。

莱耶斯做的东西并不适合早餐。女孩心里暗暗评判，她有点怀念莫里森做的吞拿鱼三明治，不过貌似隔壁麦克雷却吃得很快乐。

宋哈娜，往好处想想吧。一份主动递过来的早餐，是否就意味着死神先生大概对昨晚的冒犯既往不咎了？

瞬间哈娜的胆子又大了起来，她暗自盘算着下次是否能有机会能趁天黑摸摸黑豹看起来就很光滑的脖颈与背脊……不过目前，还是先得把手上这个吃剩的早餐给解决了。

女孩将自己尚未咬过的部分撕成小块，一脸希冀地朝莫里森嘴边递。猎隼朝边上跳了两步，白净、捏着食物的手立刻跟过去，棕色眼睛闪闪发光，让人无法拒绝的可怜模样。

鸟儿疑惑地歪着脑袋，一副不明就里的神情。不过当那块面包再一次阴魂不散地粘附到嘴边时，他发出了雏鸟才有的细微鸣叫，还是选择妥协地将它咽下了肚。

“你和师傅呆了那么久还不习惯他的辣椒酱？”麦克雷看着鸟儿把头别到一边，脚爪相互摩擦。下一秒他恍然大悟：“抱歉，我忘记你现在是猎隼了。”

“臭小子你又在说什么？吃完就过来帮忙！”牛仔耸耸肩，满脸不情愿却又无可奈何地将黏在手指上的面包碎屑拍在裤子上，朝莱耶斯的方向走去。

“他们一直都这样吗？”哈娜摸着莫里森的羽毛疑惑着。不过她并未等猎隼回应，又自顾自地说起来：“你们以前一定很快乐吧？”

猎隼若有所思地用蓝眼睛看着远处忙忙碌碌的家伙们。

在悉悉索索的雨声里，他们又踏上了旅程。

约摸着雨季应该是到了。

哈娜躲在死神漆黑的风衣下，只露出棕色长发与脸蛋儿，她在这个季节总是……如同泡了水的棉花，溢出毛边，忧郁而困乏；死神把缰绳缠在手臂上，身体微弯给身前的姑娘一个可以遮蔽的空间，雨几乎都被阻隔在黑衣外了，只留下面具上不断滑落的一串串水珠与闪着粼光的水痕；麦克雷整了整帽子，帽檐上堆积的涟涟雨水立刻披上了他的后肩，像给红色三角巾加了层纱网，散发着冰雾般的凉气；而莫里森，猎隼早就拍打着翼翅消失于云雾叆叇的天空之中了。

破败的熔炉区在晃动不止的视线中慢慢离他们远去，哈娜拨开层层布料，清晨雨水打在指尖，似乎还留着曾经炉火的余温。玫瑰的黑色蹄子浸在泥泞积水里头飞快踩过，溅起水花四处飞散。


	17. Chapter 17

宋哈娜坐在玫瑰的背上忍不住叹气。

离开熔炉区已经快半个月了，不过沿途除了一层不变的风景和驿站之外，似乎只有麦克雷那张喋喋不休的嘴，才是旅途最好的消遣。

“花村？花村我们可熟悉了。以前在那儿可是被恶魔围困了大半年——”牛仔余光瞄着身边一言不发的死神，无意识舔了下干裂的嘴唇：“当时花村城外已经全部沦陷，还好岛田家的武士兄弟加入我们这边，于是大家都进城里避难修整。恶魔就堵在门外，结果没想到这对兄弟因为防守计划分歧而大吵特吵。在这之前我还没见过有亲兄弟会操起真家伙和对方吵架呢。”

哈娜问道：“后来发生了什么？”

麦克雷抬头望天，意料之中发现白隼并不在视线范围之内，于是安心地继续开口：“我们正直的、总是笑眯眯、大家的好模范莫里森指挥官，走过去给两兄弟一人一拳。把他们全部揍翻在地。”他夸张地摇摇头，“源氏的声惨叫至今还在我耳边回荡。看来就算把自己改造成机械还是逃避不了痛感。”

死神在面具下面发出低哑的笑声：“他真那么做了？”

“我不信。”女孩子不敢置信地自言自语，她抬头看了看死神，在对方察觉之前立马扭头瞪向麦克雷。“莫里森叔叔看起来不是……”

宋哈娜小姐已经和男人们混熟了，什么先生之类的后缀早被女孩丢到脑后。

“哈娜，人最不可以轻信的就是感觉。你别以为指挥官对谁都那么温和，他生气的时候比你身后的这个黑家伙暴躁多了。说真的，揍源氏那个全身被钢板覆盖住的铁疙瘩？真不知道当时他手疼不疼。”麦克雷说话总是口无遮拦。哈娜看着死神偷偷抬起准备踢对方坐骑屁股的腿时，还是明智地选择了沉默。

牛仔差点因为马儿突然加速而摔下来，他半抱着马脖颈一脸惊慌失措的样子瞪着死神，那张贫嘴刚想控诉对方的暴行，却被吃痛的坐骑拉开大段距离。谩骂与麦克雷红棕色的身影在蹄声与泥点中淹没直至模糊不清。死神抬起脖子，面具下挂着谁都看不见似笑非笑的神情。

空气森冷。莱耶斯的怀抱狭仄逼人。哈娜不舒服地扭动着，又被男人毫不客气地按回去：“别淋雨，你要是感冒了我可不管。”

女孩子瘪瘪嘴。猛然间仿佛明珠般的粉白花瓣，一粒粒落至玫瑰黑色的辔头上，又纷纷滚到地上，盈满了浅浅车辙，在细雨中轻轻发着光。她眯起眼，视线落在远处齐整的木质建筑上，麦克雷在前方兴奋地挥手，声音穿透雨帘敲打着鼓膜。

花村终于到了。

红漆剥落的大门横跨在旅人头顶，他们沿着青石板铺成的长街慢慢前行，一路错落着参天的白木，再往前走一点隐没在绿波之下的墙体终于显露而出。

麦克雷示意莱耶斯与哈娜从马上下来，将缰绳牵紧后开始探寻周边的环境：从远方山脊纯白的雪线，一直到面前错落有致的店铺，战争痕迹几乎淡得看不见。这都要归功于岛田家的两兄弟。记得当年的花村包围战结束之后，半藏与源氏离队很长一段时间，带领着这片土地上生活了世世代代的人们开始规划重建家园。

花村一役莱耶斯并没有参加，他任由麦克雷带着，轻车熟路地在街道穿梭：以小巷子为家的猫咪们探出脑袋，好奇又怯生生地用绿色、金色、茶色眼睛看着死神一行人。不过它们发现来人并无敌意后很快就失去了兴趣，打着哈欠继续缩在路边盆栽下面躲雨。牵牛、石斛、紫藤……花们都厌厌倦倦彷佛久远时光前画帖中那些个婀娜美人，柔弱无骨地倚靠着白墙边。空气里弥漫着让人安心的泥土气息，早已模糊在记忆里的家乡又一次清晰地浮现在哈娜脑海中。

麦克雷自顾自地掀起面前店家挂着的门帘，朝着里头唤了一声。本已昏昏欲睡的老板娘，猛地惊醒过来，摸索着将眼镜戴上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔现在的年轻人怎么老是一惊一乍，结果在看清来人之后叫得比牛仔还要响：“麦克雷？”

杰西·麦克雷的名字在她东亚味儿的口音里听起来不甚别扭，牛仔毫不在意地上前，给了对方一个大大的拥抱。

三间套房，外头还有用岩石块与竹林围成的露天温泉。

酱油浸透的炒面上卧着两只又大又圆的糖心荷包蛋，卷起的蛋边儿还在滋滋冒着热气；剁碎的蔬菜水果与绢豆腐搅拌成爽口的色拉；还有一些菜单上没有的家常菜一盘接一盘被端到他们面前，末了，年迈女人亲切地将巧克力布丁推到女孩眼前。

哈娜咬着勺子安静地倾听着老板娘说着过去细碎琐事：她讲曾经战时麦克雷总和岛田家的二少爷一起溜出营地跑到街上蹭夜宵吃，结果被莫里森指挥官与岛田少主当场抓包的糗事；还有去街机厅，让街坊帮忙隐瞒行踪的趣闻；不过更多地则是包围战后期，小牛仔怎么在尖叫与鲜血里救了大家。

麦克雷不好意思地压低帽檐，多次试图打断谈话，不过都以失败告终。

窗外雨更大了些。

吃饱喝足之后，哈娜表示拒绝离开房间一步，她只想好好休息一下来弥补这半个月的苦日子。莱耶斯早就注意到她听到有温泉时兴奋的目光了。小孩子的心就是好懂，男人难得没说什么挖苦的话，就带着猎隼回了房间。麦克雷看大家都没有外出的计划后，也同老板娘打了声招呼后窜到楼上的套件休息去了。

流浪猫们安稳地蜷在重重郁郁的葛藤之下。它们将身体叠一起，在睡梦里时不时抽动着粉色的小鼻子。

老旧楼梯吱呀吱呀发出生锈秋千才有的声响，本在沉睡中的小动物瞬间就被吵醒了。它们睁着眼睛，不安地咪呜叫着。叫声越来越大、越来越不安。

樱花花瓣接着水珠纷纷散落，清艳如同划开天幕的霞光。


	18. Chapter 18

莫里森抓起浴巾，他略带担心的眼神扫过不知何时起赖在自己房间的哈娜与麦克雷，以及半趴在床上的黑豹。“现在我下楼去泡一会儿，你们别惹事。”

狐狸与小姑娘的组合和黑豹对上本来就不占什么便宜，但是莫里森也不愿意他们在房间里闹出太大声响，毕竟旅店里还有别的客人。例行警告完后，男人不顾莱耶斯企图勾住自己浴袍的爪子，拉上移门跑下楼去了。

现在可好。红眼睛猫科动物打了一个大大的哈欠，杰克把烫手的小兔崽子们丢给自己了。

弥漫在两人一豹之间的安静很长，但算不上尴尬。席地而坐的女孩子终于憋不住了，她深吸一口气，像是要打破僵局般从法阵里掏出了个方盒子：“杰西，我们来抽鬼牌吧。”

不得不承认，哈娜玩游戏很厉害，或者说女孩子运气很好。

豹子居高临下地看着他们玩了一局又一局。他的混蛋徒弟明显又快输了：右手在女孩剩余的牌中游走。牛仔观察着姑娘的表情，却没有找到一丝能提供帮助的端倪——于是，在错误的选择中，红色小丑图案再次直勾勾地被拍在麦克雷眼前。

“啊——不玩了不玩了。”牛仔脸上写满了不甘：“我上一次输那么惨还是和岛田家阿弟玩的时候呢。”他把牌递给哈娜，骑着独轮车的红色小丑又一次刺伤了他小小的自尊心。男人突然想起来什么似地开口：“源氏以前和我讲过一个传说，你想听吗？”

“完全不想。”

然而麦克雷并没有理会哈娜的拒绝，自顾自开始说起来。

_“_ _传说在很久很久以前，有一个姑娘一厢情愿地爱上了一个和尚。”_

旅馆窗子用米黄色的和纸厚厚地糊了好几层，不过仍旧可以透过纸张清晰地看到后院温泉外围竹影森森。楼下泡温泉的客人应该不多，谈话几乎寥寥。

_“_ _和尚不仅不接受姑娘的爱，还欺骗了她，并且逃到很远的地方去了。”_

细长叶片投影在窗前影影绰绰。伴随着夜风地抚动，带起一阵连绵悠长的沙沙响动，听起来像是有人故意压低嗓子在不断哭泣的模样。

_“_ _知道真相的悲伤姑娘发了狂，她不断地追逐着和尚，直到被一条大河拦住了路。”_

大概有客人泡够了。他站起身，任由水花打在地基上，听声音的幅度应该是个成年男性。嗒、嗒、嗒，他走在由鹅卵石铺成的小路上；吱呀、吱呀，现在他踏上了更衣室前的木板地。

_“_ _姑娘怒火攻心，终于化为大蛇，顺利地游过河川。和尚躲进了寺庙的佛钟之内。大蛇边喷吐火焰边爬上石阶，寻遍寺内里里外外，最后爬上吊钟。”_

现在，什么嘈杂的声音都听不见了，只有温泉旁用来接水的竹笕还在坚守着岗位，笃、笃、笃如同平衡跷跷板，有节奏地敲击着石头，将汩汩不断的岩间之水注入温泉中。不知是谁在走廊里奔跑，脚步凌乱急促仿佛他身后也有条青白相间的大蛇在不断追逐——

_“_ _蛇身卷了七层，将吊钟烧得火红，也烧死躲在吊钟内的和尚。大蛇眼睛里流出血泪，昂首沉入不远处的波涛中，自尽而死。”_

脚步声在远处停止。移门平滑的滚轮声紧随其后。

_“_ _几百年之后有一个舞女来寺庙，她不自觉来到吊钟面前起舞。一直跳到众僧入睡，突然就发狂地大叫：我恨这个吊钟！然后钻进里面，变成了条喷火的大蛇。”_

野猫凄惨的尖叫撕裂夜空。那种声音几乎不能用语言来描述，只听见楼下的灌木里一阵骚动，枝条哗哗作响。猫叫从开始的尖利变得越来越轻，不一会儿又回归黑暗的沉寂里去了。

_“_ _众寺僧在半夜进行大诵经，但因诵经法力阻止，大蛇没法烧毁吊钟，反而全身着火滚落石阶，一路滚进几百年前自尽的河川里。”_

哈娜吞了一口唾沫，突然听见背后的滑门发出咔哒一声。

莫里森尚未来得及开口，就看着棕发女孩惨叫着蹦到床上。黑豹明显也没想到事情会演变成这样，被女孩压了个结实。“你你你、怎么走路没声音啊？！吓死我了……”棕色眼睛泛着水光，哈娜趴在黑豹身上，手指紧紧抠纠着动物温暖的皮毛，朝莫里森控诉道。

“哈娜冷静点。”说完，白发男人不满地瞪着麦克雷，虽然不知道发生了什么事，不过这个家伙绝对有问题。“我们走路都这样。麦克雷你去走一个给她看看。”

被叫到名字的牛仔乖乖站起来，他把那双木质拖鞋穿回脚上，越过莫里森拉开滑门：“好啦我的小姐。”他踏上走廊的地板，仿佛双脚深陷在雪堆中，没有一丁点声响。“时间差不多了，该回自己房间睡觉啦。”

哈娜毫无反应地继续趴在床上，小脸埋在黑乎乎的绒毛后面盯地麦克雷心里发毛。

“你们之前到底在说什么？”

“也没……好吧，我和她说了《道成寺》的故事。”

莫里森双手抱臂：“《道成寺》？”他看向女孩，弯了弯嘴角，“源氏那小子大概也是从乱七八糟的地方听来的。别太当真。”

哈娜依旧牢牢搂着莱耶斯不愿意撒手。黑豹尾巴在白色被单上一甩一甩，满是焦躁的模样。

要是再不懂女孩想表达的意思，那就太不体贴了。莫里森伸手拍了拍门外麦克雷的肩：“哈娜，我去你房间睡。混小子我们走。”两个大男人陪伴因为害怕而谁不着觉的女孩？这工作还是交给床上的大毛球吧。

“莫里森叔叔！等等！你留下吧。”小姑娘眼睛滴溜溜地转，“莱耶斯叔叔可离不开你，我也不想晚上被咬断脖子。”

莱耶斯下意识做出威胁动作，他张大嘴，锋利牙齿暴露在空气中。莫里森跨过去，双手用力将豹子的嘴合上。谈话间，麦克雷偷偷溜回房间，并把门给带上。

哈娜贴着黑豹的背脊线，睡在靠窗的半边；莫里森自然躺在莱耶斯的另一边。

猫科动物偏高的体温很快就让女孩陷入梦乡，本来环着大猫肚子的手也无意识地松开；温泉使莫里森也开始犯困，他揉揉眼睛，与莱耶斯道过晚安后，不一会儿平稳的呼吸声充斥在房间里。

夜景寂静。

睡前严严实实关上的窗户正在松动。

起先是一条半指宽的缝隙，只见木头框子在外力的作用下渐渐划开。银色月光打在窗棂上，像冬日融化的雪水，沿着墙壁肆无忌惮地流淌到地面。而在那光破碎的地方，则有一个阴影在其中形成：看起来像一只没有骨头的手，又像是死水里漂浮的藻类，再甚至是其他更诡异的东西。

它在地板上扭曲着，徘徊着，暗红色血迹在它身侧溅洒出奇怪图案。最后它拖拽着被单角慢慢沿着女孩身侧爬行。那玩意儿攀上女孩印着粉色兔子的睡衣，前进，游走。拨开耷拉在脖子上的棕色长发，它在光中聚集成尖锐的利器模样。

千钧一发之时，莱耶斯像被某种神秘事物唤醒一般忽然从浅眠里惊醒过来。

那染血的利刃边缘在月下散发出暗橙色的隐晦光芒，它倏地贴回墙上准备从窗口逃出去，然而为时已晚：红色眼睛的黑豹牢牢踩着它在床单上尚未脱离的影子。他脸上刚被割开的伤口将皮毛打湿，一股血的腥味在空气中扩散。棕发的女孩子毫发无损地被他护在肚子下面。

黑豹身体紧绷，重心压得很低。窗外狂风厉声击打着竹叶，紧接着咆哮响彻在这没有星光的夜空里。


	19. Chapter 19

鲜红血潮弥漫于在场所有人的视线里，从眼角一直爬到视线的正中央，层层叠叠像暴风雨前结块的雨云，厚重又压抑。宋哈娜极力转动眼球想看清楚这东西究竟为何物时，红潮又飘散开去斑驳在房间的各个角落，张牙舞爪地不停跳动。黑豹散发出的体温让人安心，暖洋洋的肚子覆盖在脊柱上，而与之相对，莱耶斯的颤抖几乎细不可查。

房间中的情形则被不断扩大，一下一下重重击打在女孩几欲飘摇的理智上。

莱耶斯先前嘶吼时宋哈娜就被惊醒了，同时被吵醒的还有隔壁房间浅眠的牛仔。

麦克雷从枕头下抽出维和者，快步来到门口试图打开自己的房门，却发现那看起来只有一指宽的木板却坚硬如同从天而降的陨铁。男人龇着牙，两手紧紧扣住门把使劲向边上移动，不过回报他的却是纹丝不动的嘲笑。红色怪雾同样附着在男人眼中，麦克雷甩甩脑袋放弃与大门做斗争，转而将目标移至窗户。

和纸窗像盖上了看不见的钢板，无论用怎样拉扯都毫无反应。

麦克雷终于意识到自己被困在了一个密闭的空间之中，所有攻击都如同砸在软泥之上，还没来得及出声就被吸收，活像动物园里愚蠢的玻璃牢笼。牛仔用食指松了松T恤领口，上面遍布薄汗，粘腻地散发着潮湿的温度。猛然间，隔壁房间的枪响将思维唤回，麦克雷竖起耳朵，整个身体贴在墙壁上企图听清到底发生了什么，不过那连续刺耳枪声过后一切又恢复了平静。“妈的。”他几乎是泄愤般对着窗边锁来了一波六连射，然而回答他的只有弹壳落地发出的清脆碰撞与维和者冒烟的漆黑枪口。

麦克雷颓然地在床上坐下，红色已经将房间的每一条缝隙填满。他把目光转到不远处的闹钟上，脑袋里幻想着黎明前最后的黑暗天空——不过时间却在一分一秒地向前走着，时针分针秒针形成了三把咔咔作响的铡刀，慢慢向着总会到来的日出所前进。

莫里森几乎是瞬间就握起竖在床边的脉冲步枪，毫不犹豫地对着被莱耶斯踩住的黑影脑袋上招呼了一梭子。

散发着恶臭的深色液体从它身体的破洞里流淌，滴滴答答间将被单漆成令人恶心的颜色。脉冲步枪的大口径子弹几乎将皮肉打散了，被神经与脊柱牵连的死肉终于因引力的作用下砸在地上，于此同时，一些粘着血污的皮毛碎片从可能是喉管的地方掉落而出。

哈娜用手捂着口鼻，但是恶臭仍旧从手指缝隙里钻进鼻子，难以名状的恐惧像张密不透风的网紧紧缠住了她，甚至连身体都无法挪动。眼前景象宛如静滞的坟茔，尚未干透的血浆泛着光，甚至比床头灯更加明亮，明明生命迹象已经从那东西身上离去，一切的攻击亦不再作响，可一瞬间却变得如同永恒一样漫长。

就在这时，莫里森用他那双干燥有力的手把女孩子从恐怖的现实中解救出来。他将哈娜从莱耶斯的保护中拉起，又笨拙地把她抱到身后的沙发上。黑豹喉间发出警告般的呼噜声，白发男人回头看了他一眼，再次把视线落回棕发女孩的身上：小兔子睡衣上有着一条长长的暗色血迹，从侧腰一路爬到脖颈。她的侧脸和头发上也都是已经干涸的血，莫里森轻轻用拇指擦了擦，赤红色的干硬碎片夹着粉末从肌肤剥离。哈娜的脉搏很快，瞳孔略略涣散，莫里森拍了拍她的脸颊，终于黑棕色晶体应和着心跳的节奏开始收缩。

“你坐在这儿别动。”他故意把声音压低了，这样听起来似乎能更加温柔点。不过配上男人本就低沉的嗓子显得特别突兀，哈娜看着莫里森的背影，明明是伸手就能捉到对方的衣摆，却产生了漫长的距离感。

在女孩的视线里，莫里森绕到床边，将袭击者的尸体挡住——困扰着视线的红潮又开始在神经里突突直跳，头顶上灯泡发出滋滋的电流声，所散发出的光亮让她心悸。是自己作为法师天生的第六感还是因为恐惧所滋生出的不安？哈娜不知道。就如同她不知道接下来会发生什么一样。这种感觉如同一杯啤酒，不断咕咚咕咚地注入玻璃杯中，白色泡沫眨眼间便漫到杯口，旋即焦灼在那里，不会溢出也难以平静。

_【泥状的恶魔会捕猎任何有生命的东西来增强自身能量。】_

过去的经验没有出错。

莱耶斯仍然站在床上，死死用爪子踩住恶魔了无生气的尸体残骸，莫里森则半蹲着检查着什么。

_【在极度饥饿的情况通常会选择攻击人类。】_

他用手指摸了摸粘液，除了恶魔黑色的体液外，地板上还有些没来得及消化的皮毛碎片与碎骨，大概曾属于某些不幸的流浪猫。

_【它们的内核一般在头与颈的连接上部。】_

他继续在泥潭里翻找着，试图确认内核是否已经被子弹完全破坏。而就在那一刻，所有人都以为已经死去的恶魔扭曲起来，莫里森尚未来得及扣下扳机，它就已经擦过男人脖子朝着半开的窗口弹去。白发男人赶忙跑到窗边，却被看不见的东西给挡在屋内，只能眼睁睁看着恶魔踏碎浸透血色的迷雾，消失在永恒的黑夜之中。

莱耶斯脚下残骸蒸腾成难闻的烟雾，他抖抖耳朵跳下床来到莫里森身边。他们似乎被困在某种能量屏障之内，而红潮大概就是魔法映射——不过屏障的能量似乎在减弱，相较最开始粘稠昏暗的色泽而言，现在则已经稀释地如同晕在水里的红墨。

黑豹挤进莫里森腿间，来回走动着用身体不断摩擦对方小腿。等男人将关注重新放在他身上时，猫科动物又从男人身边滑开。他叼起矮柜上自己的衣服，示意对方注意墙上的挂钟后，甩着尾巴退到浴室里面去了。

恶魔消失之后，哈娜的视线就一直落在窗上，她屡屡觉得那东西仍然潜伏着，在外头的阴影中徘徊，甚至现在可能正从别的自己无法察觉的缝隙之中不怀好意地窥视着新的攻击机会。

_【喜暗畏光，危险指数为B级】_

“别担心。”男人坐在沙发扶手上，两手紧紧托着步枪，“快天亮了。”


	20. Chapter 20

莱耶斯在洗手台前用冷水洗了一把脸，他站着，结实的身体前倾，双手沿着前额，抹过眉毛、眼睛、颧骨最后停留在下巴上将口鼻完全掩住。他听见自己粗重地喘息，呼出的热气从掌根没有收拢的缝隙里倒灌进领口，带起泛着暖意的麻痒感。

镜中人将双手缓缓放下，用毛巾把水珠擦去。与杰克一样，年轻岁月早已拍打着翅膀离他们远去；圆寸贴合在男人的头皮上，原本是黑的，如今已经褪成浅黑，不过嘴唇周围的胡子倒是灰了大半；脸上长长短短的疤痕使他看起来严肃又凶狠（况且事实也是如此），那双红眼睛更叫人胆寒——有别于红眼病患遍布晶状体的血丝，莱耶斯眼中的红色则是从虹膜下面慢慢渗透而出。异变的开始谁也没有在意，直至某年某月某天某个时刻，近乎看不见的细纹以瞳孔为中心，呈散射状覆满曾是深棕色的沙面。纤维般的裂痕碎得太过紧密，看起来如正午刑场溅在黄土上的血，可怖绝望又没有一丝可回转的余地。镜中人嫌恶地将视线掠过莱耶斯的脸，丢下毛巾离开了浴室。

缩在沙发的女孩比之前看起来要放松许多，她不再发抖也没有因为突如其来的袭击而失声，反而开始与莫里森交谈着。经验丰富的老兵有条不紊解释着恶魔特性和种类。莱耶斯走到莫里森身边，侧着脸几乎是贴着对方的耳朵：“杰克，该你了。”然后他低下头匆匆一笑，舌尖不着痕迹地舔了一口男人颈部破皮的伤口，不出意料尝到带着咸味的组织液。

“哇哦。”宋哈娜发出意味不明感叹的同时，戴着面罩的男人就用手肘用力将莱耶斯顶开：“消毒而已。”莫里森苍白的解释与落荒而逃的背影似乎使得一切开脱并没有什么说服力。

伴随着浴室门合上的咔哒声，沉默降临在莱耶斯与哈娜两人之中。莱耶斯好笑地看着又把头低回去的姑娘，难得想开口安慰几句，房间门就被人用力拉开。

麦克雷先生神色复杂地上下扫视着女孩侧脸的血迹，在意识到她并没有实质受伤后，当着两个人的面，完成了一次从紧张急切再到嬉皮笑脸的完美变脸过程。莱耶斯忍无可忍白了麦克雷一眼，开始把被弄脏的床单拆下，半跪在地上清理起血迹。

弥漫在众人眼前的红潮终于完全散去。

和纸糊住的窗外泛起鱼肚白，没有朝霞，又是万里无云的一天。

浴室门后发出笃笃声响，褐色皮肤的男人丢下手里的活，拉开刚好容一身经过的缝隙，猎隼就从里面飞出来稳稳停在对方肩头。他用了点时间，不过等莱耶斯将莫里森脱下的衣物收拾好，终于轮到哈娜去把自己弄干净了。

“你们遇见了什么？”麦克雷觉得自己明知故问，可他就是忍不住。

“恶魔。不过有些不一样。”

“什么意思？”

“就是字面意思。小子，时代在前进，恶魔们也在。我们之前所学会的那一套老把戏快没用了。”

“也就是说，我打个比方，比如教科书上说狗熊喜欢吃蜂蜜，结果事实他们更喜欢吃生肉与腐尸？是那种级别吗？”

“你脑子终于坏了吗？它们在进化。”

不过麦克雷还是意识到什么，也意识到自己那些脱口而出的蠢话。他想起与莱因哈特最后落入的黑网、房间内阻隔行动的红潮、以及曾经直至现在所遇见过的敌人。虽然不愿意承认，艾兴瓦尔德保卫战后期的确胜利得异常艰难，之前他讲不出缘由，而现在可能的真相就在眼前，他却难以开口：“进化？它们在改变自身？难道还想再侵略一次？”

“可能。”莱耶斯的回答平静又干脆，如同泥土落在棺材盖上，房间内回荡。

牛仔挠着脑袋支支吾吾半天却也找不到语句好继续这个话题，最后只能像喝醉酒的失意人般瘫坐在沙发上。

时间好像停止了，这份静寂将延伸至永远。

不过没多久，哈娜将这份静寂打破了。浴室门把手发出响声，女孩子换了件粉蓝相间的棒球外套，棕色头发湿漉漉地披散着，在缎子般发亮的料子上晕开一个又一个深色水痕。“刚才洗澡的时候我思考了一下，我们得出去搜查一下线索，”她歪着着脑袋把头发拨到同一侧，开始用干毛巾不断擦拭，“趁着它现在还虚弱。放任不管它可能会攻击更多的人。怎么样？”

“我没意见。”牛仔把帽檐压低，偷偷瞟了眼莱耶斯，他可不觉得这顽固的家伙会同意。

“你去努巴尼的计划呢？”莱耶斯将面具扣上，红眼睛掩埋在漆黑的眼窝后头了。

宋哈娜的棕发在春日黎明的冷风中拂动，“那个可以等。反正也不差这几天。”

莱耶斯双手交叉看着麦克雷与哈娜在温泉边兜兜转转，完全没有帮忙的意思。而且不仅如此，他讽刺徒弟的技术没有丝毫倒退，“小子，你就不能闻味道追踪吗？”

“师傅你真是年纪大了多忘事，我是半身人又不是狗。”

搜查说起来容易，不过等到真的开始执行却又是重重险阻——他们在旅店周围寻找着，从温泉一直到外墙——结果只有在灌木丛下面找到些细致的印记和深深交错着的抓痕，除此之外一无所获。况且爪子的主人极有可能已经成为了恶魔的点心。

“你们在这儿干嘛？”从店里走出来的老板娘手里拿着个白瓷小碗，一脸莫名其妙地看着他们：“丢东西了？”

“没……”

老板娘将碗放到地上，她站了一会儿语气里带着迷惑的声音：“奇怪……那些孩子去哪儿了？”

“啥？”

“小猫咪们啊。平时碗还没放下就已经都在附近蹲好了。”老板娘将碗放在石板地上敲了敲，不过除了清脆响声外，并没有什么毛乎乎的小动物。

麦克雷将帽子移正：“它们大概在别的地方吃饱了吧。”

“也是。”老板娘似乎放弃了，不过她仍将小碗留在地上，“最近去林地里赏花的人可不少。那里吃的应该更多。”

“这个林地，在哪儿？”一直保持沉默的死神突然开口问道。

“在西面。你看到天上的鸟群了吗？就在那下面。”她嘟囔着，又想是在解释给自己听：“怎么鸟越来越多了？”

风吹过他们的面颊，纯白猎隼伸展开巨大的翅膀，滑下了死神的肩头，像一片在空中飞舞的雪片，厚重又轻盈。他绕着旅伴们转圈，哈娜可以清晰地看清他那双滚圆的蓝色眼睛与鸟喙上的旧伤，他慢慢升高，先扎下去又扬起，几次用力拍打翅翼之后从他们头顶呼啸着一掠而过。

莫里森越飞越远，很快就消失在满是粉色花瓣的林地里了。


	21. Chapter 21

这是林地与平原交接处的正午，远远地死神听到头顶鸟类振翅的声音，像山顶的风刮过山脊时的松涛，像拍打海岸的海水。又高又远似乎周围包裹着厚厚的羊毛，深陷在浓雾里。

就像老板娘所说的，草地上铺满了许多各色花样的地垫子，野餐篮靠着树根放置。有几个甚至打开着，些许粉色花瓣落在食物上，仿佛成为一种新潮的装饰。然而除此之外，四周安静极了，没有一个人影。

他们把两匹马拴在树下，麦克雷唇部下压模仿雀鸟的叽啾声，回声飘荡在林地中，却没有任何的回应。“这可真奇怪。”

“怎么了？”哈娜并不知道这个半身人在搞什么鬼。

“它们太安静了。”麦克雷指指头上的鸟群，“平时这种程度的招呼，总会有小家伙回应我。但是今天它们每个儿都没反应。要知道，鸟没事总喜欢叫两声，就连莫里森变猎隼的时候也会不自觉地扯两嗓子。”他看了一眼自己师傅，“当然，这就和人没事会叹气一样，没什么具体意义。如果你想知道的话。”

死神并没有搭理他，他全神贯注地蹲在地上检查人们遗留下的物品。东西都很干净，应该没放几天，不过接连的雨水却把一切都打湿了，脚印的痕迹也在冲刷下变得又浅又淡，不过还是能看出一路凌乱地通向林地深处，仿佛那里藏着什么稀奇的宝贝。“离开一段时间了。”他将霰弹枪握在手里，用枪口指向前方，“那儿。”

麦克雷紧跟着师傅的背影，一齐朝着粉色海洋里走去。宋哈娜抬头，天上的鸟群不断地做圆周的形状飞翔着，天幕与林地被这些长着羽毛的动物分开。它们在阻隔这里，这个想法突然在女孩心中闪现。但是为什么？

她感到惶恐像一只生锈的捕兽夹，恶狠狠咬住了脚踝，心脏急促地跳着。“莫里森叔叔——”她大声喊着，只有数不清的振翅之声回应她。女孩最后瞥了眼漫天群鸟，快步追赶上了同伴们。“莫里森叔叔不见了。”她咬着嘴唇，“我叫了他，但是他没出现。”

死神拨开被花簇压弯的枝条：“正常。过会儿他会回来的。”

莱耶斯并不像哈娜那样担心莫里森。他同莫里森一样，身上的血液被诅咒一分为二。

一半是对无人之境与猎杀的渴望，在品尝到鲜血之后，自然成为了他的永恒故乡；但是另一半，是源于人性的那一部分，充满了对温暖与火种的眷恋，因为他们都知道总一双温柔的手在等待自己，同时也会轻软地拂过颈毛，将他牢牢牵住。

虽然在常年努力下两种血液得到控制，而非总是相互翻涌战斗。不过在变身的那一瞬，一种血液想要打败另一种的斗争仍在神经底下隐隐作痛。拿莱耶斯自己来说，当属于黑夜的那一部分占上峰时，他就会尝试离开莫里森的视线，成为无人荒野的领主；但是理智的光辉如潮水般汹涌地覆盖一切时，人类的温暖又重新盈满不可抗拒的魔力，对爱的渴望不断地将他攫回。

哈娜明显对莱耶斯的解释将信将疑，不过他们相伴的岁月几乎与自己年龄等同，稍微也放下了悬在胸口的心。

下过雨的泥土变成湿地，并不好走。黏糊糊的泥泞粘在靴子边缘，软绵绵地陷下去不知道下一步是否还能站在坚实的土地上。他们换了个队形，麦克雷走在前头，哈娜被夹在中间，踏着男人的脚印安全地前进，莱耶斯留在最后压阵。

走了几乎快三个小时。观赏用的樱花树丛早就被甩在身后，他们正在向内部的森林进发。麦克雷的种族使他注定成为优秀的猎人，可以轻易辨识方位与痕迹。脚印仍旧延伸着，朝着幽暗的墨绿树海深处。

然而莫里森并没有像莱耶斯所说的那样回来。死神用他们所默契的哨响呼唤过猎隼几次，却都石沉大海。“他会不会出事了？”哈娜桶桶麦克雷的背脊，轻轻地与他咬着耳朵。

“不会。”半身人的机械制左手朝树干上划下记号，“猎隼几乎没有天敌。”突然麦克雷伸手示意大家停下脚步。而在他发声前，所有人都闻到了那股特殊的气味——这意味着什么，大家都很清楚。

展现在他们面前的是一片小型的开阔平地，地上散乱着碎掉的木片，它们来自于几棵倒在地上的粗壮树干。碎裂的地方有烧焦的痕迹，不是龙卷风或者闪电造成的，更像是遇见了激光或者魔法。地上，许多人类被开了膛，肠子之类的脏器流了一地，四肢头颅残缺不堪，谁都能看出他们是被某种力气极大的怪物猎杀的——伤口呈现撕裂的痕迹，带着指痕般破碎的条纹。

恶魔，很有可能是昨晚袭击他们的那只。

就当他们准备走进细看，一只鸟，悄无声息地穿过层层枝条，停在树枝前端。

那是纯白的猎隼。

阳光从枝叶间的缝隙中落在他身上，两眼中间狰狞的疤痕与喙上的裂口，蓝色眼睛像海鱼的鳞片，羽毛一尘不染，闪着白光。这俊俏的猛禽浑身上下都散发着冷峻的紧凑与无畏的漠然，梭形的瘦长身体使他轻易成为林地食物链的主宰。

接着白隼像一片树叶般飘落在残骸上，厚厚的爪子嵌入某个倒霉蛋的眼眶里，低头从已经被刨开的伤口里撕开一块组织。腐肉并不是猎隼菜单上的主食，它们更加喜欢刚刚捕获的新鲜血肉。哈娜无意识地后退，木片发出轻微的噼啪声。声音使猎隼抬头，当发现接近的人类时，立马吐掉了那肮脏的食物。

“莫里森叔叔！”就当哈娜呼唤他的那一刻时，麦克雷转身扑倒女孩，一同在柔软的泥地上打了个滚。气流从头顶上掠过，白隼收起脚爪立在高处俯视他们。要是再慢一拍，那双带着死血的爪子几乎就要抓破哈娜的脸。

她不敢置信地看着枝头的鸟儿——猎隼的眼睛像雨后的青空，或者像被剥开的野果，透明而干净。但是现在这种明亮消失了，厚厚的霜雾几乎浑浊不堪地结在眼底。他羽毛倒竖着，平时温驯的模样一扫而空。

同样躲开猛禽攻击的死神将霰弹枪插回枪托里，“小子，你们藏好。”男人张开双手直直站在猎隼视线里，“来吧杰克，我会抓住你的。”


	22. Chapter 22

白隼焦躁地站在树上，视线下张开双臂呈威胁姿势的男人让他感到厌烦。

他是这片林地里的幽灵，没有东西可以伤害到他。猎隼双脚蹬开树枝俯冲而下，他的翅膀圆润有力，飞翔无声而流畅。

莱耶斯想起他们曾经在草原度过的流亡时光——牧民们总是饲养猎隼来长途追击野狼。经过训练的猛禽可以进行长距离的飞行。等猎物疲惫不堪时，就从天而降并且在最后一刻刹住翅膀，一只爪子抓住脖颈，一只抓住眼睛，使野狼丧失反抗能力。如果是体型较小的啮齿类，就会直接抓住头部，将利爪戳进头骨。

他拍着翅膀突然提速，锋利而干燥地朝男人头部射去。莫里森学得很快，而且很好。至少这些招数现在都被用在莱耶斯身上了。

“这都怎么回事！”哈娜着急起来。在猎隼攻击的前一秒，绿色的防御矩阵在死神身前架起为男人堪堪躲过一击。

突然，有什么毛绒绒的东西贴在自己背后。要不是麦克雷及时捂住女孩子的嘴，大概她会放声尖叫出来。“嘘。”牛仔帽子掉在地上，脑袋上两只红棕色的耳朵与身后的尾巴统统冒了出来。不过这不是女孩震惊的地方——麦克雷的瞳孔像野兽一样变成橄榄形细长状；两对犬齿从唇部露出来，虽然只是小尖角，却仍在湿冷的空气里泛着光；那只完好的右手，突然暴长出锋利爪刺，将手套戳出五个窟窿。“是精神干扰系的恶魔搞的鬼。”牛仔嘟哝道，“操，我最喜欢的手套又坏了。”

机械手冰冷的贴在脸上，被那双熟悉的棕色眼睛注视着，哈娜还是可以感觉到巨大的恐惧感，像即将淹没身体的海水。“别怕。”他松开左手摸摸女孩的棕发，“好吧模样是有点吓人，不过我发誓我能控制自己。”

他告诉她，精神干扰系的恶魔们能操控动物的神智，范围同样涵盖半身人。但他曾经被长辈训特别强化这方面的精神壁障，所以干扰最多只会改变外观，心智与灵魂还是属于自身意志。

空地里，死神靠着防御矩阵做掩护，将企图俯冲进行第二次袭击的猎隼撞在树干上。他一手抓住莫里森的尾羽，使其无法控制方向，另一只手将猎隼的双翅根部握在一起。

狂躁的鸟儿挣扎着，利爪划破空气在死神手臂上留下几条冒血的口子。

麦克雷连忙让哈娜把传送法阵打开，拿出皮眼罩与脚绊将莫里森拴起来。被遮住视线的白隼终于安静下来。牛仔吹了一声口哨：“真狼狈。”

“你也好不到哪儿去。”莱耶斯恶声恶气地回答。男人的手臂正在渗血，可他却牢牢将莫里森抱在怀里。“他被控制情有可原，怎么你的扫帚也出来了？”

“嘿！老头你别诋毁我的尾巴。”牛仔集中精神，将眼睛牙齿和爪子变回去之后，却发现自己毛绒绒的耳朵尾巴还在。“那恶魔一定就在附近。”他皱着鼻子，“影响太强，我收不回去。”

“我猜也是。”莱耶斯继续朝林地深处走，“得尽快找到那个恶魔。否则太阳下山，你们就要和一只发疯的豹子为敌了。” 他语气轻松，仿佛事不关己。

牛仔觉得脚下的泥土正在塌陷。他抬头看了看鸟群盘旋的上空，什么时候起太阳看不见了？所以他也无法判断黄昏什么时候会到。

真的会到吗？对于其他生活在花村的人们来说，今天不过是人世间平常的一天。他甩甩头，似乎这样就可以把那些不可告人的悲观情绪甩出去。

气温开始下降，不过丝毫没有影响他们前进的脚步。浅灰色的雾气正在林地间弥漫开来，天色渐渐向黄昏逼近。而就在这时，走在前面的狐狸突然听到了树枝折断的响声，以及沉重的脚步声。有东西在奔跑，在破坏，风里带着焦糊的气味，林地后头隐约泛着橙红色的光。

虽然猎隼已经完全镇定下来，可是莱耶斯仍然不放心把他交给哈娜看管。麦克雷心想，因为如果真的发生意外，莫里森绝对会背负一辈子的自责，而莱耶斯也不会原谅自己。“老头，你就和哈娜呆在这儿，我去那边看……”

他话音未落，脚下的土地突然窜过一阵闪电般的电流，牛仔猝不及防仰面摔倒在地。幸好死神与哈娜站的较远，受波及的只有他一人。金色生物电使麦克雷头晕目眩，麻痹感从脚底直通到头顶，他挣扎着想爬起来，却无能为力。

林地里闪出一道光束。这时麦克雷才注意到身侧躺着某个黑色的东西。那玩意儿被橙色光束击中，急速飞撞在树干上。黑色的恶魔在光里惨叫，越来越凄惨，不一会儿就化成稀泥状的液体。滚落出来的漆黑内核，在炙烤下发出清脆的碎裂声。

下一刻，鸟鸣声响彻天空，潮水一般欢快而热烈，它们结束了无休止的盘旋，开始朝四面八方散去。猎隼也在莱耶斯的怀里扭动着，男人将他的眼罩与脚绊除去，那双清亮的蓝眼睛又回来了。莫里森从他臂弯里挣脱出来，落在莱耶斯的肩头。羽毛紧紧地收拢着，他安静贴合着白骨面具边缘，时不时用脑袋友好地蹭蹭对方的兜帽。

林地已经被夕阳染红，像突然启封的葡萄酒，浮出最鲜艳的颜色，红得触目惊心。银色的巨人背光而立，笨拙地朝这里走动，不少枝条因为他莽撞的动作而应声折断。当来人看清坐在地上傻笑的牛仔后，发出不确定的声音：“杰西·麦克雷？”

“是的老狗熊。还有你刚才差点连我一起宰了！”红棕色的尾巴与耳朵，在风里抖动着。他很快乐，哈娜想，麦克雷的心情还真是好猜。


	23. Chapter 23

火红的太阳正在林地后头慢慢沉落，血一般夺目的红色也从树叶上以令人难以察觉的极缓速度暗淡下来，很快呈现出一种常年陈旧气息。莱耶斯把脱下的面具挂在腰上，他简单地和莱因哈特打了照面后，就急匆匆地从行李背囊中解开帐篷开始组装。白隼乖巧地站在他身边，当帐篷完全组装完毕后，拍打着厚重的翅膀快速钻了进去。

麦克雷围在莱因哈特身边，简短地和他说着与前统帅们的偶遇（“他们在国王大道闹腾的可厉害！吵得人睡不好觉。这个小姑娘？她现在可是莱耶斯的金主。”），所遭遇的不幸（“莱耶斯溜那么快是因为等会儿他就要变成大猫了。顺便说一下，那个白隼是莫里森。等太阳下山你就能见着他。”），也说着这些日子自己的经历——“这些天我可辛苦了，”地上零零碎碎被装甲撞断的枝条足够撑过今晚，牛仔生完火，同年迈的骑士一起坐在泥地上，丝毫不在乎潮湿的土地是不是会弄脏自己的裤子，“吃不下饭也睡不着觉。师傅还虐待我。”

“尽他妈放屁。”莱耶斯的声音第一时间从帐篷里冒出来，又闷又哑仿佛深深陷在干燥的沙地里，每颗粗糙的粒子相互碰撞着，“每天吃得最多睡得最死的家伙就是你。”

这时众人头顶略过一只孤独的倦鸟。

它舒缓的啼叫渐渐地消逝在绒毛般松软厚重的暮色中。最后一丝光线从树林缝隙里消失了，如根倏忽间隐匿的闪亮丝线，没有留下任何片刻的依恋。沉沉暮色的巨大手掌悄然合拢，天完全暗下来。

“这老头怎么老拆人家台，怪不得谁都不愿理你。”麦克雷故意讲得很大声。哈娜坐在火堆前朝牛仔投去不怀好意的笑，她敢打赌，帐篷里的男人们想必也同自己一样听得清清楚楚。

莱因哈特的大手压在牛仔脑袋上，他力气太大了而且也没刻意去控制，狐狸红棕色的三角耳朵全被压趴成扁扁的一块：“我也不信。还有别再挑衅莱耶斯了，他等会儿要是教训你我可不管。”

麦克雷却一副胸有成竹的摸样：“你才不会。”

就像要印证麦克雷的话一般，帐篷掀开了一角，紧接着杰克·莫里森疲惫的脸出现在隐晦不清的月光里。

他的头发同莱因哈特一样褪成白色，脸上也多了许多英勇印记，不过那双眼睛还是散发着记忆中的色泽。莫里森警告般瞥了一眼麦克雷，继而当他看向莱因哈特时，笑容点亮了脸庞。他嘴角上扬，露出平整洁白的牙齿，肩膀线条自然地放松着，一切看起来都是那么快乐：“好久不见我的朋友。”

“杰克！”骑士泛白的左眼被火光照得发亮，表情鲜活。还不等莫里森走近，他就起身大跨步上前，给了对方一个结结实实的拥抱。“就知道你没事。”一米八五的男人在他的怀里，看起来就和只小鸡一样。

和莫里森同时从帐篷里出来的，还有一道黑色的阴影。他悄无声息地滑到莱因哈特身边，抬起前爪硬搭在男人拥抱莫里森的手臂上。湿漉漉的黑鼻子喷着气，灰色胡须一抖一抖，从后拉的唇角里露出尖锐的牙齿，尾巴柔软地打着弯儿垂在身后，那双镶嵌在硬毛中的红色眼睛直勾勾地盯着骑士先生。

莱因哈特腾出一只手，熟练地抚摸大猫的圆耳朵，从耳根到头顶再抓抓对方温热的下巴。起先黑豹面对一连串的抚摸攻击表示不明就里，不过当舒服的感觉渐渐扩散开来之时，他不情不愿地眯起眼，喉头滚落出一串串惬意地低鸣。“所以你刚才跑那么快就是因为这个？”

“是的。”莫里森代替豹子回答道，他捏了捏莱耶斯的后颈，把这沉甸甸的大猫从战友的手臂上赶下去，“我们可跑不过时间。”

在看到黑豹朝自己的方向靠近时，麦克雷不着痕迹地往宋哈娜的身边挪动。不过很快就被眼尖的豹子发现。他咧开嘴，露出某种近乎于嘲笑的表情后，找了个靠近篝火的干爽位置趴伏着。当杰克和莱因哈特回到他们身边坐下时，哈娜已经将晚餐全准备好了。

棕熊先生无意识拨弄正在燃烧的树枝，开始讲述他的故事。

“被恶魔从传送门里丢出来到现在，我一直呆在花村并且不断寻找杰西的下落。

“以为这次同先前的经历一样，被打散在恶魔传送的目标最多距离相隔三公里，可是我没料到现在才遇上。

“你问我这些天住在哪儿？就在林地附近的一个伐木场里，那位置在花村的最边缘。工人们每天都需要到林地深处砍树，而作为收留我的条件，就是得和他们一起工作。

“大概是一周前，樱花都开了，陆续有游客来林地里玩。直到某天有人来找我们说是朋友失踪了，问问伐木工们有没有看见过。起初谁都没有留意，以为只是喝醉了酒和朋友们走散了。可是后来发现明明已经到了樱花最茂盛的日子，林地里却鲜少有人。很多东西都摆放在树下，但是物品的主人却不见踪影，从那一刻开始我感觉有些不对劲。

“林子里头有东西。虽然气味很稀薄，但我能嗅到小动物们散发出的恐惧感。在嘱咐伐木工们最近停工一段时间后，我就进林地深处开始搜寻了。

“这个恶魔非常狡猾，每隔几小时就会换一次根据地。但是就在昨天它被人打伤了，并且伤得很重。为了捕猎更多的牺牲者，它开始大范围地使用精神干扰，利用林地里的动物将无辜的人赶进林地深处我才能找到它的马脚。不过，我却没能救到他们。”

“但你保护了更多的人。”哈娜看着沮丧的男人，下意识地开口道：“昨晚这东西差点就攻击我了。”

“……小姑娘你说的对。”莱因哈特把树枝丢到火堆里，枯枝上火星四迸噼啪作响，不肖一会儿就烧成了黑色的硬块。“总有人死去，也有人得救。确实就是这个道理。”

一时间沉默降临在他们身边，哈娜朝着她记忆中受害者们所长眠的坑洞望去，只看见一片茫茫的高草。在此刻她突然意识到，也许现在眼前这个再无人烟的林子就是从古至今所有战争的缩影，因为死亡与牺牲就是这个国家的推动力，而没有这种力量一切都将寸步难行。


	24. Chapter 24

风穿过树林，篝火借着风势又窜了个儿，长长火舌亮得发白。莱耶斯趴在地上不断地舔舐前爪，伤口在哈娜魔法的作用下已经愈合了，不过三条疤痕却将他漆黑的皮毛弄秃了几块。莫里森从沉思中惊醒过来，眼角眉梢泛着气促的薄红，他的视线流连在莱因哈特身上，却没有继续开口的意思。

“杰克？你有什么想说的吗？”

莫里森真的很感谢老朋友的善解人意，或者说半身人的天生直觉。不过他却依旧踌躇着：“莱因哈特，你还记不记得年轻时候被恶魔操控的感觉？”

麦克雷瞪大眼睛，圆滚滚的眼睛里闪烁着探究的神采来：“什么？老狗熊你可从来没告诉过我？”

“你也没问过我啊。”莱因哈特平静地看着牛仔，“我想想，是鲍德里奇将军刚去世的时候吧……那已经是很早之前的事了。”

莫里森猛然记起自己刚刚进入莱耶斯率领的突击小队的日子。

那段时间整个基地都沉浸在巨大的悲伤之中——鲍德里奇·冯·阿尔德将军，大陆上最后一位本种是狮鹫的半身人、抗击恶魔的中坚力量，陨落在斯图加特战役之中。而他率领的那支全部由半身人组成的十字军战队也因为遭到恶魔的伏击几乎全军覆没。据后来赶赴前线救治幸存伤员的医生回忆，当时的斯图加特只剩下血与绝望的疮痍，遍地都是那名为战争的大手所抚摸过的痕迹。在烧得几近透明的战火中，十字军战士们所惯用的能量锤无一例外都被损毁了，它们孤零零地深陷在大地上，像火柴棍一样被烈火烤得焦黑，冒出滚滚浓烟，一道道长长的黑色线条，化成碎片随着炙热的风直直飘向空中。

莫里森同别人一样，没见到过从斯图加特送回来的伤员，也从未见过半身人。他只知道那几天，陆续有好些个用遮光布遮住的巨大箱子被送进了基地地下的医疗隔离室中。

过了几天，就在他快淡忘箱子的事时，莽撞冒失的童子军与队友打赌了个无聊的赌。内容是什么他早就遗忘了，不过就结局来看莫里森是输了。

金发优等生仗着一股子不知道从哪里冒出来的胆儿，被众人怂恿着只身溜进了位于基地最底层的隔离区。在莫里森的幻想中，隔离区顾名思义应该是戒备森严，到处都是魔法陷阱。而成功进去的自己说不定还能秀一把连莱耶斯长官都赏识的潜行本事，回去好夸耀一番。

结果事实总有点差强人意：偌大的隔离室空空荡荡，安全出口附近点着一盏明明灭灭的老旧油灯，门上甚至连锁都没有，仅挂着一只摇摇欲坠的生锈插销。他推开门，一切安静地如同荒郊的坟场。莫里森踮起脚尖，利索地从缝隙中挤了进去，轻手轻脚地将光明的世界关在自己身后。

先前所见过的大箱子依旧被黑色的布料遮盖地严严实实，莫里森蹑手蹑脚蹲在地板上，把耳朵贴在布料外，发现里头并没有动静。于是男人拧开随身携带的小型魔法灯，轻轻拉起黑布朝里面窥看——那是一个巨大的牢笼，周围的栏杆几乎和他的手腕一样粗；栏杆与笼子底部的金属钢板上遍布着交错的抓痕，层层叠叠地纵横在这方不大的空间里，反射出冰凉的色泽紧紧扼住男人咽喉。

不论里面曾经关着什么，那东西已经被转移了。莫里森看着从门缝里透出来的光，以及身后如同黑洞般深邃的走道，下意识地选择离开隔离区。

不过就当他的手握在门把的时候，他闻到了一股陌生的气味。

是死亡的味道，潮湿的血放在温度不够低而且不通风的空气里所蒸腾出的气味。莫里森从小时候就听家中的老人形容这像铁的味道，但是在含住自己割伤的手指时，他却觉得嘴里含着软化的铜块。男人把魔法灯举到身前，荧荧灯光微乎其微，比深渊还要漫长的走廊一眼望不到头。水泥墙在掌心下传递出某种说不出的潮气，莫里森小心翼翼地贴着，朝气味的来源前进。

很快他就发现了一个同眼睛高度几乎持平的凹槽。

某个生物被困在魔法阵里，他身上凝结着脏兮兮的血，眼睛却在黑暗中闪着银光，让人联想到夜幕中的北极星，牙齿也显得比人类来得更尖呈现出锯刀的摸样。被拘束着的人摆出咆哮与攻击的摸样，不过意外却没有发出一丝声响。

年轻的莫里森就这样怔怔地凝视着眼前所展现的一切，他甚至都没有察觉到身后莱耶斯长官伸过来的手。

“……被恶魔操控的感觉就像沉在水底，对自己的所有行动都没有任何印象。不过，正是因为被操控，所以才能和恶魔的记忆产生一定的精神连接，帮助我们日后找到伏击恶魔的老巢为将军报仇……杰克？你有在听吗？”

“……是的。”莫里森干巴巴地回应，暗自希望自己别漏掉什么重要的线索：“当然。”

莱因哈特敏锐地发现对方先前在走神的事实，却也没有点明。“你怎么会突然问起这个事？”

莫里森告诉莱因哈特之前还是猎隼时自己的遭遇，他说起充斥在脑中的迷雾和影影绰绰的景象，当然也没有漏掉莱耶斯手上由自己一手造成的伤口。“被控制的时候能看见一些模糊的东西。好像是巨大的雕像与天蓝色的圆顶建筑物，有点像伊利奥斯。恶魔把传送门开在了一个很深的井底。”他说得很慢，一个个字几乎是从嘴唇里蹦出来，“而且……我想那个把我们变成这幅摸样的家伙也在其中。”

“那事情就简单多了。去找祂。”骑士先生用树枝将盖住火苗的焦木拨开，一股红色的烈焰带着噼啪声朝着暗色的天空直窜，“然后。”他做了一个割喉的手势。


	25. Chapter 25

当夜谈会接近尾声时，莱因哈特表示今天的守夜任务就交给自己。麦克雷本来想和他一起守岗，结果却被大个子婉言驳回了。

“你们这些天可受了不少罪，快去睡吧。”莱因哈特将满脸写满担心的麦克雷赶进刚竖起的帐篷里，“你说我今天也过的够呛？这点活动可不算什么。再说本来狗熊就是夜行动物。”他眨眨那只完好的眼睛，面不改色地对众人撒谎道。

听了他的话，麦克雷也不再坚持，狐狸先生回头瞥了一眼自己的搭档，什么都没说直接掀开帐篷墨绿色的油毡布钻了进去。哈娜朝大个子半身人挥挥手，也回到先前莫里森替她搭好的单人帐篷中。

莱因哈特将帐篷的防风布遮盖严实：“还不去睡觉吗杰克？”

被点名的老兵摇摇头：“再过一会儿。”

临时营地附近安静得吓人，一丝风都没有，甚至连营地特有的声音都听不见——在这瞬间，杰克•莫里森突然开始怀念起风卷过树叶发出如同海浪一样起伏的声响；也期盼着夜行的小动物们穿过植物错综的根系所带起的悉索足音；而眼下只有火中干透的木条偶尔会发出清脆的爆裂声。他们同豹子一起，无声地坐在火堆前，放任温暖笼罩在身上，柔和的火红色星火翻飞着落入他们的眼睛里。

暖洋洋的温度烤得莱因哈特不由感受到一股轻软的倦意，他说谎了，当然除了哈娜之外所有人都知道那是个蹩脚的善意谎言：莱因哈特•威尔海姆，一个如假包换的昼行性半身人，甚至还有良好的早起习惯。

在看到对方开始打哈欠后，莫里森首先打破了沉默：“你累了吗？”

“说实话，有一点。”

“去睡吧，我留在这儿。”没过半晌，男人又继续补充道，“莱耶斯也在这儿，不用担心。”他像是要证明自己的说辞般，轻拍着黑豹的脑袋。

大个子长吁一口气：“杰克，你看上去不太对劲。”

白发男人皱起了眉，红色的火苗倒映在他的蓝眼睛里，如同成片被狂风吹起的旗帜。

莱因哈特无奈地摇头：“你知道你的脸色现在有多糟糕吗？被精神控制过后的疲倦感可比熬夜一周都累，就算你体能增强过，但那种恶心的晕眩感还是不可避免的。”他下意识看了一眼不远处的帐篷，麦克雷和哈娜大概都已经熟睡，“一直强撑着等待大家都睡着，接下来还想把我也支走。杰克，不管你在盘算什么，现在都给我去睡觉。”

“我没有……”

“伙计，别狡辩。要是连你这点小花招都感觉不到的话，我们那么多年的同事也算白当了。”虽然莱因哈特平和的语调里听不出有任何责备之意，不过从男人严肃的表情中，莫里森还是读出了他的怒气。

黑豹左右摇晃着灵巧的耳朵，起身踱步到两个男人中间。他站了一会儿，当发现自己不管做什么都无法转移现在尴尬的气氛时，莱耶斯又再次安静地趴回那常年被叶覆盖的松软土地上。

“抱歉。”莫里森没有继续为自己开脱，他的脸上划过一丝苦笑，随度快到会让人误以为只是火光的折影。

莱因哈特似乎也意识到自己言重了，沉默再次降临于他们中间。

时间一分一秒过去，木块已经烧得差不多了，高大的男人从地上捋了把干叶子，随手又塞了几根枯枝。他随意地拨动营火直到火焰再次趋于平稳后，莱因哈特再次发问：“不介意的话，愿意告诉我理由吗？”

“我们想去伊利奥斯看看。”

“这算什么理由？我们不是已经说好了明天就动身吗？我想想，可以绕到多拉多坐船沿着西海……”

莫里森平静地打断正在说话的男人，“你搞错了。要去伊利奥斯的只有莱耶斯和我而已。”

莱因哈特先是一愣，等他的脑子消化完莫里森的意思之后不自觉地张大嘴，脸上写满了吃惊与不解：“所以你想晚上不辞而别？再说了就你们两个？眼睁睁看着你们去送死的事，我可办不到。”男人的口气愈发加重，带着让人无法忽视的魄力。随后他又小声嘟哝：“你这个决定没人会答应，就连麦克雷也是。”

“情况没你想的那么糟糕。如果说之前我们会被恶魔诅咒完全是因为统治者的出卖，那么现在在有武器的情况下，谁输谁赢还很难说。”

“可是终究寡不敌众。”莱因哈特说，“更何况你们现在这种情况，战斗力也受影响。”

这就是归根结底最大的问题所在，莫里森心想。虽然在一方保持动物形态的时候，他们都曾消灭过不少的恶魔，但对手若变成那只高阶的混蛋，他的心同样也纠紧成一团，空落落地悬在名为恐惧的无底深渊之上。

不过莫里森还是轻松地笑了起来：“呆在恶魔对抗军的那些日子，再加上流亡的七年，老伙计，对付恶魔上面还请对我们有点信心。”

莱因哈特并不领情：“你们的本事我从来不担心……不过你注意到了吗，恶魔的能力和打仗时候遇见的不太一样。”

“你说的不错。”莫里森站直了身形，树叶在他的脚底下沙沙作响，同他一起站起来的还有身边的黑豹。男人在火堆前伸懒腰，关节发出咔哒咔哒的声响：“恶魔消停了几年，并不是像统治者所宣传的那样已经完全败退，而是躲在暗地里学会了更多新的把戏。”男人再次将目光聚焦在老朋友的脸上，“这也是我们拒绝再与你们一起行动的理由。”

“莫里森……”

“别着急，听我说完。”他说话的模样，不由地让莱因哈特想起很久以前那位领导大家的果决指挥官了。“今天你所杀死的恶魔，不但可以操控相当数量的动物，甚至还能诱发半身人显露出本种基因。在你教会麦克雷如何建立精神屏障与控制自我变身后，我可不记得见过他有哪次在战场上露出野兽的眼睛和牙齿来。”

“……”

“况且祂仅仅是一只身受重伤的家伙。若是遇上阶级更加高阶的精神干扰系恶魔，很有可能会瓦解半身人的精神屏障。”

莱因哈特抿了抿嘴。莫里森所说的假设他不是没有思考过，但是这话从对方嘴里说出来后，男人却仿佛感觉有人将细沙灌进他的口腔，一股又干又涩的腥甜感瞬间漫上喉头。莱因哈特平复了一会儿继续说道：“所以从你的推论来看，我和麦克雷很有可能成为你与莱耶斯寻求复原之路上的累赘。”

“累赘不至于。但是就风险而言确实是不可避免，毕竟相比发狂的半身人，还是野兽来得更好收拾。”说完莫里森自嘲地用食指指指自己，又看向身边毫无声息的黑豹。“该坦白的我都说完了，”他走向自己的帐篷，失去水分的植物组织在男人脚下不断碎裂，发出最后的扭曲之声，“现在该说晚安了。”

“可小姑娘该怎么办？”莱因哈特的声音并不大，甚至在莫里森的脚步声中显得模糊不清，不过他确信男人一定同自己一样听得明白。

莫里森掀开毡布的动作没有丝毫停顿：“明天，加比会好好找她谈谈的。”


	26. Chapter 26

正如莱因哈特说的那样，等莫里森再次从睡梦里清醒过来时，空气里弥漫着一股树木的清甜芳香，昨夜满天的星河已经沉落，太阳的光亮从毡布的下面漏进来，打在猎隼的羽毛上，颜色像极了冰凉的雪林。

“休息够了？”当莱耶斯的脸凑到跟前时，莫里森才发现自己似乎睡过了头。眼前的男人赤裸着上身，鹰抓套在情急之中还套错手臂，突兀又好笑地半挂在褐色的皮肤上。莫里森打量着对方的狼狈模样，发出细长又嘲弄的啾啾声后便肆无忌惮地站在莱耶斯手臂上开始了每天整理羽毛的工作。

男人恶劣地用手指沿着鸟儿腹部的绒羽逆流而上，将这个停着不走的赖皮小动物折腾成一朵蓬乱不已的蒲公英。他下手毫无分寸力，使得猎隼肚子上不少粉色皮肤暴露在没有羽毛遮蔽的空气里。“下去。”莱耶斯笑着说，“让我穿衣服。”

猎隼并不理会他，只是歪着头用粗糙鸟喙叼住男人的手指，不时还眨眨蓝色的眼睛。“你对哈娜这样撒娇可能还有点效果，我才不吃你这套。”他抽出手指，并把莫里森掀了下去。失去站立点的猎隼气鼓鼓飞到男人叠好的衣服上，爪子牢牢抓住对方的紧身衣。

“你幼不幼稚？”莱耶斯只能乖乖帮猎隼将肚腹上的羽毛捋平，“快让开。记得吗，托你的福我过会儿得找哈娜好好谈谈。”男人一边将落在衣服上的白色绒毛捏起来丢掉，一边抱怨着，“你明明比我更加擅长对付年轻人，为什么最后这种事都扔给我做。”

猎隼发出一声长啸。

“不明白。如果只是想嘲讽的话，还是请你闭嘴吧。”

猎隼啄了他一口，乖乖从衣服上跳开。

“要是能把哈娜托付给莱茵他们不错。莱茵哈特非常可靠，小姑娘和麦克雷也挺合得来的。”但刚说完，他瞬间就反驳了自己的假设，“不过我觉得她不一定会答应。你怎么想？”

猎隼钻到男人的手底下，不断用脑袋磨蹭他的掌心。

“其实我也挺喜欢她的。嘿？别这样看我，我可从来没说过讨厌她。”他用拇指摩挲着猎隼脸颊边的羽毛，直到对方舒服地眯起眼睛。莱耶斯喃喃自语：“如果，我是说如果。你所感受到的景象是真实的，这将会是我们离祂最近的一次。”他沉默了一会儿，把面具扣回脸上，一瞬间将所有的温柔与平和宛如退潮的海岸，瞬间消失不见，“走吧。杰克，”他掀起毡布帘，“我们的旅行该结束了。”

当他带着猎隼钻出帐篷时，大家都起床了。

莱因哈特将自己银骑士铠甲拆开，将肩胛的部件翻转过来放在地上，他们在里面盛满了清亮的溪水，一些碎肉块和不知道在那里捡的野菜。牛仔蹲在地上生火，被烟火燎黑的手指从破了洞的手套里露出来，显得滑稽又邋遢。他昨天休息得不错，死神注意到，至少那双狐狸耳朵与大尾巴已经能自如地隐匿起来了。哈娜穿着她的棒球外套，缎子般滑亮的料子上面晕着露水尚未干透的痕迹，她捧着一些刚从小溪边捞起来的鹅卵石，将它们丢进火堆里。不一会儿石头烧到发烫后，莱因哈特戴着手套将卵石一颗颗丢进临时搭就的锅中。

“石块烧过后热量很高，汤马上就能熟了。”麦克雷正在同满脸写满好奇的女孩子解释道，那自豪模样仿佛掌勺的人是自己一样，“这才是真正地道的野外美食。”

哈娜目不转睛地盯着石块落入水中的瞬间——她并不在真正乎食物的味道，毕竟野外的选择实在不多——白色的蒸汽与刺耳的嘶嘶声响几乎在同时袭击了感官，紧接着一股柔和的温度带着水的潮气朝她扑去。没过多久，当食物诱人的香气渐渐从盔甲里渗出来时，她才意识到自己竟然也跃跃欲试起来。

“早上好。”

宋哈娜在发现莱耶斯的时候，瞬间脸涨得通红，她别过头完全无视了对方，装模作样接过莱因哈特手里削干净的树枝开始搅拌起“锅子”来。男人把视线转向自己的徒弟，牛仔也是同样一副看不见自己的样子，好像再继续盯着火焰看就会有什么精灵从里面出来送你一把传说之枪一样。省省吧麦克雷，你又不是亚瑟王。

“怎么？才过一晚就集体不愿同我说话了？”都是你干的好事莫里森，他心里腹诽不已，“莱因哈特？”

被点名的大个子，慢慢举起手：“我承认，加布里埃尔。我和大家都说了。”

死神表面上没有任何反应，心里却默默感谢这个心直口快的大个子。如果这件事交给他来做，很有可能使事态愈发升级——想想加布里埃尔与杰克曾经有过无数次交涉的下场，以及带来的严重性。

“好了，既然你们都知道了，那么……”

“不——要——！”女孩捂住耳朵大叫，惊起一片振翅之声。“你之前明明答应送我到努巴尼的。”她看起来真的很委屈：瘪着嘴，细细的眉毛纠成打结的线团，眼睛也有些发红，仿佛一只委屈的小白兔。

“放轻松，小姐。”死神轻描淡写，“现在你有两个选择。选项一，跟着莱因哈特他们走。虽然之前杰西说他们旅行的目的地是直布罗陀，但我想大个子朋友定会负责送你到努巴尼的。”

哈娜闭着眼睛用力摇头的模样多少让莱因哈特有些受伤。他不好意思地捋捋头发，继续看着面前的热锅了。麦克雷在边上同情地拍拍老狗熊的背脊，麻利地将已经煮熟的肉汤倒进容器里——他可不想眼睁睁地看着美味早餐烧过头。

“选项二，你继续跟我们一起走，不过得先去伊利奥斯。”死神将手搭在女孩的肩膀上，用力按了按，“哈娜，那儿很危险。”

哈娜伸手紧紧抓住死神的黑外套，额头抵着对方胸口绑着的弹药。“你和莫里森叔叔就知道瞎操心。”她的声音闷闷地传出来，“我可是很厉害的法师呢。”

死神小心地抚过女孩棕色的长发，等她心情平复后又开口说道：“那我们算和好了？”

“和好了。”

“快去吃早餐吧。再不吃的话就要被某些人偷吃完了。”

正在咀嚼野菜的麦克雷差点呛到。

回去的路比来时快多了。

在穿行过樱花花瓣铺成的小径后，开阔的林地赫然出现在眼前，就如同之前一样，日常物品还是孤零零地摆在树下，但是主人却永远不会回来了。

“不来和亲爱的师傅道别吗，臭小子？”莱耶斯解开玫瑰的缰绳后将女孩托上马背，猎隼在他们头上一圈一圈地盘旋着。

麦克雷把牛仔帽摘下来，左手将它紧紧攒于胸口的位置。他身体站得笔直，让人联想起曾经树立在直布罗陀的英雄雕像。这一路上本都太过安静的男人，此时正用右手展平食指贴着眉骨，掌心向下，眼神里带着浓浓的不舍与坚定，他的声音却没有一丝动摇：“祝您一路顺风，长官。”

死神一愣，在报以同样的军礼后，麦克雷终于扯着嘴角露出了笑容。

玫瑰跑起来的时候带起一阵颠簸的风，哈娜睁大眼睛，她看见身后麦克雷与莱因哈特的轮廓越来越小，很快就模糊在粉红色的花瓣帘幕之中；她看见山林中尚未融化的积雪正化作清亮的流水，带走枯萎的叶片与染血的土块；她看见湍急的春溪顺着本来干涸的河道喷涌而下，将这片大地上曾有过的悲伤与不幸冲刷不见。


	27. Chapter 27

白隼窝在马鞍袋里，他紧闭着眼睛，还不时咂咂鸟喙，如果换做人类的话，那仿佛就是睡梦时所发出的呓语。

死神双手牢牢勾着女孩，像个沉重的包袱压在对方背脊上，他的面罩侧对着哈娜的颈项，要不是耳边环绕着男人又粗又重的吐息声，宋哈娜真的要下马好好查查他的脉搏了。

玫瑰的缰绳被哈娜紧紧揣在手里，为了防止身上的家伙睡迷糊而滑下去，她只能缓慢地驱使马匹向较为平缓的窄路稳步前进。

这场本该险象环生的旅途却让她的警惕感直线下滑。但这不是我的本意，试着思考一下在帝国之中有多少人会是前恶魔对抗军统帅们的对手。

是他们让我变得懈怠了。女孩心里想。

所以当莫里森提出把白天的时间全部交给宋哈娜时，她显得相当错愕又毫无头绪。

“在你来之前，我们从未尝试过在晚上进行长距离的移动。”老兵揉着黑豹的脚爪，他们连着几天晚上没有找个旅馆好好休息过了，一直都在马背上颠簸。莫里森骑马的模样可比莱耶斯来得狂野多了，就连向来自诩体力不错的黑豹也在长距离的拉力赛里累得直趴在地上不肯挪步。“不过现在情况特殊。白天加比要骑马，而到了晚上玫瑰又不能驼一头豹子。这家伙只能跟着一路跑。”他拿出行军壶给大猫喂水，哈娜看见黑豹长着倒刺的舌头飞快地将液体卷进嘴里，“早上的时间就交给你了。”

女孩子抿着嘴，硬生生把我办不到这几个字给吞了回去：“莫里森叔叔，交给我吧。”她回答着，“不过，我骑马还不是很擅长。”

“不要紧。”莫里森笑了笑，“晚上补回来就是了。”蹲在边上的黑豹瞬间发出一声凄惨至极的哀嚎。

事实与计划相比总是残酷许多。

第一天，刚在马背上睡着的莱耶斯就经历了急刹、原地转圈、以及被甩下马鞍的痛苦。“托你的福，我已经快有三十年没有体会过驯服悍马的滋味了。”虽然莱耶斯戴着面具，可哈娜依旧能感受到白骨之下对方不满地瞪视，“早和莫里森说过不能那么快放你去自我尝试，因为最后倒霉的都是我。看着点，绳子要这样拉……”

不过好在哈娜学得很快。她还在莱耶斯所传授的技巧上加上了点小把戏——在法术的安抚下，玫瑰可以轻松地跳过一些横亘在路面上的枯树与岩石——虽然对莱耶斯或者莫里森来说这不过是拉扯一下缰绳的小事，但对于初次骑马的哈娜来说，已经是相当大的进步了。

他们是在晚上到达的多拉多。

在无数探照灯的照射下，本来安静又祥和的多彩之都褪色成一张惨白的画布。“发生了什么要搞得如此隆重？”莫里森举着单管望远镜站在离入城口稍远的陡峭山坡上。曾几何时人们可以从这个山丘将多拉多的美丽夜景尽收眼底，不过恶魔的来袭却使一切都变了样子，山丘作为很重要的防御工事遭到过猛烈的袭击，大量爆炸与魔法冲击使得脚下的土地又松又脆，再加上多拉多本就潮湿多雨的气候，稍有不慎就会引发小规模的塌方与滑坡。这条被游客们所倾慕的登山小径终究还是遭到了废弃。

莫里森眯着眼睛，他的望远镜也算是旧时代的产物：玻璃晶体上残留着大量划痕，透过这东西看出去的世界活像笼罩在一片迷蒙的晨露中。当年托比昂替他打磨了好几个替换用的镜片，还不断叮嘱他哪些可以看得更远，哪些由艾米丽添加过热感魔法，不过这些亮晶晶的小东西最终就如同曾经并肩作战过得伙伴们一样，遗失在滚滚流亡路上了。老兵摆弄着焦距，就算用这个老古董，依旧能清晰地看见大量手持武器的警卫与别着对讲机的武装人员围着入口巡逻放哨：“距离亡灵节还有大半年，至于那么提早庆祝吗。”

哈娜不知道怎么评价莫里森不合时宜的幽默感。她寻找着较为平坦的区域，并把黑豹唤到身边：“虽然不知道以往的亡灵节是什么模样的，但是在大半夜带着豹子来访的旅人一定得不到入场券。”

“明天再想办法。”男人在哈娜身边分别将两个帐篷撑好，他抬头凝视着无星的夜空，远方的天际已经呈现出一丝令人难以察觉的深色光亮，有点像围绕在漓江塔外围封冻的河冰之下仍旧流动的青色河水。

黑豹用脑袋不断顶撞着男人的大腿，示意莫里森该进帐篷休息。男人踉踉跄跄地刚钻进去，毛茸茸的沉重身体就将他牢牢压在睡袋上。“加比？”莫里森轻轻地唤着对方的名字，得到一串略带不满的呼噜声。豹子的大脑袋不断磨蹭着男人颈窝，爪子像块钢条般横在男人的肚子上。他的大猫太累了，莫里森朝着莱耶斯温暖的肚子靠了靠，有一搭没一搭地梳理着上头柔软的皮毛。大概是那呼吸声太过让人安心，莫里森感觉自己深深陷入一种恍惚的状态，他抚摸的节奏越来越慢，然后，他就陷入了熟睡。

结果进入多拉多的情形并不是同他们想的那样艰难险阻，门口的警卫员只是询问了几个问题后就将死神一行人放进了城中。

“啊啊，亏我还编了一个毁容老爸带着女儿给生病妈妈找药的苦情故事呢，结果竟然没用上。”

“你看起来很失望。”死神声音里透着一丝明显的揶揄味道。

哈娜捏着马鞍边缘：“是的。你瞧，我可丧失了一个在你们面前展现演技的好机会。”

“以后总有机会。”莱耶斯自然地脱口而出，但当最后的音节消散后，就连他自己都不知道所谓的以后会在何时降临。

不过好在女孩并没有注意死神的回答，她的注意力被不断延伸至远方白色帆船给夺去了：“莱耶斯叔叔你看，渡口快到了！”


	28. Chapter 28

与渡口的人交谈后，死神他们大致了解最近多拉多如此戒备的缘由——这要从几个月之前说起，就如同之前麦克雷与莱因哈特所告知的那样，他们在多拉多遇见了恶魔。以此为分割点，恶魔对多拉多的入侵越来越频繁，人们甚至不知道它们到底从哪里冒出来的。“帝国拨了点军队过来防着，只可惜那些人完全不懂怎么和恶魔作战。还不如童子军呢，次得很，对恶魔的习性也完全不了解。你看看这些天的报纸，每天都有人受到袭击，但是一只恶魔被除掉的报告都没有。”船夫叼着香烟朝着旅人们抱怨，“要是当年的恶魔对抗军还在就好了。”男人的手臂上包着厚厚的绷带，听本人说似乎是前天夜里从酒馆回来的路上遭到了恶魔袭击，他挥舞着小刀费了九牛二虎之力才虎口脱险，不过周围的同僚们则表示一定是老东西晚上喝酒太晚回家被自家老太婆打的，为了面子才把责任推给恶魔。

他嚷嚷着应付边上起哄的家伙，回头对死神他们说：“你们要坐船的话得等两天后，现在去伊利奥斯的客轮边上必须有军队的船护送着，否则不给离港。”

有必要弄得如此草木皆兵吗？不过死神并没有把讽刺说出来，他牵着哈娜快步离开港口，朝市场走去。

采购花费了他们不少时间，等死神一行人将必要的药品与食物备齐之后，太阳都快落山了。

莱耶斯抓紧时间找了一幢能看见海岸的旅馆安顿下来。前台是个脑子不太清楚的老太太，登记客房名字的时候手抖个不停，前一秒称莱耶斯为骨头先生，下一秒又亲切地唤作他汤姆。一旁的门童对此不以为意，这事他们大概也见多了，她似乎把眼前的男人和别的谁搞混了，莱耶斯耐着性子等老太太自言自语一通将钥匙交到自己手中后，飞快跑向楼上的房间。

就在他刚刚打开窗子放猎隼进来时，窗外的莫里森就像枚离膛的子弹一样摔进他怀里，莱耶斯重心没稳住，和身上的人一同摔在地上，后脑勺磕在地板上的疼痛让他倒抽了一口凉气。“你要是再晚开一秒，我就倒霉了。”白发男人拽着对方的衣服，“还算及时。”

莱耶斯揉着太阳穴，红色眼睛直直瞪着跨坐在身上的人：“去把衣服穿好。”

在一旁早就自觉背过身的哈娜立马撇清：“我可什么都没有看到。”

莫里森发出轻笑，他起身用单人床的被罩将自己裹住，丝毫没有让哈娜打开法阵取衣服的意思。莱耶斯这才意识到自己眼皮上的血管正突突直跳，一股热流直冲脑门。就当他准备去浴室把衣服脱完独自等待变身时，对方拍拍他的肩膀开口道：“把你的衣服给我。”

“你受什么刺激了？”莫里森勾着莱耶斯的手臂和他一起挤进浴室后，落锁声音在空旷的房间里显得响亮无比。已经习惯着两个家伙相处模式的哈娜无动于衷地从法阵中取出今天刚买的薯片，一个人默默吃起来。

莫里森站在莱耶斯面前，一丝不挂的拉美裔男人正在帮他把腰上复杂的弹药夹扣好。“为什么在胸口的卡袋里装这种红色弹药，你以前并不带这个。”

“这种东西总有一天会用上的。” 他将莫里森胸口的防弹护甲带稍稍放松后才固定住，“你今天废话真多。”没想到过了那么多年，莫里森的胸肌还是比自己来得厚实，一股难以启齿的挫败感在心中滋生，莱耶斯随手替男人拉上外套的帽子，“嗯……兜帽倒是挺适合你的，这样正好可以遮住那可怜的发际线。”

被挑衅的男人并没有生气，莫里森吸着鼻子，脸上的疤痕跟着一起颤抖，他装出在努力闻什么的样子：“我想哪来一股子酸味，莱耶斯你该洗洗外套了。”

“少来。哈娜都没说有味道。”

“哈娜只是太温柔了，不想刺激你而已。”他们无伤大雅地开着对方的玩笑，但是一个保持着站立不动的姿势方便对方帮他换装备，另一个手也不停下，甚至半蹲着握住对方小腿帮助他更加自然地穿进满是保护模块的战斗靴中。

“你要是敢穿成这样惹麻烦试试看。”

“得了把，我可没你那么活泼。”

“你就管不住自己这张嘴是不是。”莱耶斯拍拍莫里森的脸颊，他的手掌干燥而滚烫，拇指用力推过男人的颧骨。他是那么用力，使得莫里森的上唇被带起，露出一小截牙齿来。“好了。你……注意安全。”

手指在下一秒就从皮肤脱离开来，莫里森动了动嘴唇，他安静地站在伊利奥斯某间不算干净旅馆的卫生间里，看着黑色阴影柔软又无奈地降落在肩膀上。男人将掌心覆盖于莱耶斯前爪上的同时，感受到潮湿的温度喷在脸颊上：“别担心，我天亮前一定回来。”

当莫里森穿着莱耶斯的死神套装从浴室走出来时，宋哈娜正准备消灭最后一块薯片。女孩琥珀般纯净的眼睛睁得又圆又大，活像春天刚出生的毛绒绒的小鹿，对一切都充满了好奇与探究。她上下打量着男人的装扮，从略显紧绷的紧身衣再到宽松的作战裤，女孩子摸着下巴露出一副若有所思的样子：“看你穿这个可真别扭。”她不客气地对男人宣判道，“不过，还挺合适的。”

“别安慰我。”男人立刻反驳着仿佛自己适合死神的外衣是一件什么丢脸的事，“和我的风格差太远了。”他走到女孩身边顺势拿走了薯片，将它塞进嘴里。“我要出去一趟，你早点睡。还有别欺负加比。”

“我哪敢欺负他……等等，你要去哪儿？为什么要穿成这样？是很危险的事吗？我能一……”

“一个个来。”莫里森露出苦笑，这急性子的小姑娘总让他难以招架，与其被接连不断的问题砸晕，还不如坦白来的更加节省时间，“早上侦查的时候正巧发现了军队的补给小队。他们用的武器与补给品还是几年前恶魔对抗军尚未解散时候的物资，正适合我们这些老古董。”

“弹药不是很充足么？”

“不是弹药。”他戴上白骨面具，一瞬间就连哈娜都分不清站在眼前的人到底是谁，“我要去‘借’点生物力场。”


	29. Chapter 29

莫里森并没有直接去仓库。他绕到两条街外，凭着模糊得记忆沿着马路笔直向前，沿着多拉多上上下下交错的石头台阶，绕过又高又直的棕榈树，当宽敞街道的风景变为狭窄小巷后，男人回头看向身后——巡逻的警卫员刚刚同自己擦着肩侧离开。对方仿佛是感受到莫里森的视线一般警惕地回头，透明的护目镜也遮不住他皱起的眉峰，戴面具的男人的行为似乎冒犯到了他，就在警卫想上前谈谈的时候，莫里森快步走向巷子尽头，打开了虚掩的木门。

劣质香烟与便宜酒水的味道混合着在空气缓慢而剧烈地发酵。就如同被关在神灯里的千年精怪，当有人将魔法的枷锁打碎后，立马朝着唯一的出口猛冲。莫里森的周围绕着腐烂水果的酸味，以及某种香料投放过量才有的油腻甜气，他抬起头环视眼前这个规模不小的廉价酒吧：几个混混模样的男人悉悉索索地在离吧台较远的桌子边小声地说着话，没过多久他们突然爆发出激烈地大笑；酒吧柜前三三两两坐着几个船夫打扮的人，佝偻着背脊一口接一口喝着棕色的酒水；角落座位上的年轻人动作被桌子遮住，在一片阴影的耸动下发出隐晦不清的低语。

典型的海岛酒吧，莫里森扫过酒保背后的酒架，粗略估计朗姆酒占了三分之二。他看准了吧台附近的位置后慢慢地踏进店里，就在莫里森抬脚的那一刻，男人仿佛置身于像突然鸦雀无声的树林，酒吧的人们瞬间安静下来。他们的眼光里带着好奇与探求，用自以为不会露陷的不经意的姿态不断朝门口瞥去，更有甚者佯装喝下一大口啤酒，目光却直直停留在门口怪异的异乡客身上。

这种探究的视线对莫里森来说几乎不痛不痒，他移动到高脚椅上坐定后，做的第一件事就是将死神面具给脱了下来。骨头制品比他预想的还要闷热，时值初夏呼出的热气在脸颊边上形成一张湿乎乎的雾弄得皮肤又粘又痒。

莫里森问酒保要了一杯啤酒。

很快马克杯就砸在了他的面前。莫里森端起杯子，下一秒男人就发现酒水不但量少而且味道很淡，口感与兑了水的劣质酒精类似。大概是因为他皱着脸的模样过于滑稽，坐在莫里森身边的陌生人忍不住开了口：“你该试试多拉多自产的朗姆。”他一边说着，一边将杯中所剩不多的褐色液体倒入口中，“便宜，利口，也够劲。几杯下去保你什么破事都想不起来。”

莫里森示意酒保重新上两杯全酒吧最贵的朗姆，将其中的一杯推到陌生人面前。对方死水般眼睛中，像开裂的玻璃一样出现了一道短暂的光亮：“你这是干什么？”

“感谢你推荐我一款好酒？”莫里森嘴角上扬，“挺不顺的一天？”

陌生人将自己喝空的酒杯推到一旁：“自从恶魔出现过后就没有哪天是顺利的。谢了伙计。”虽然话这样说，但是他并没有像莫里森想的那样立马开始喝第二杯，男人端着酒，从上到下赤裸裸地打量起莫里森来：“我可从来没见过像你这样大方的雇佣兵。”

“现在不是见到了吗。”白发男人抿了一口，火辣辣的热度直接从喉管里浇下去，一直流淌到胃里。

陌生人点点头，这才将杯子拿起。他喝了几口，很快一种高度酒精的刺鼻味道就从男人身上散发出来，他一边喝一边漫不经心地询问着。“来多拉多做‘生意’？”

莫里森转动手中的杯子，他看着棕色的液体在灯光的照射下变成略带琥珀色泽的质感来，“不。只是路过罢了。”他叹了口气，那模样看起来苦恼又无奈，“况且多拉多现在警备如此充足，也并没有什么工作机会。”

“最近过日子都挺难的。”坐在边上的人似乎非常理解莫里森的情况，他喃喃自语：“恶魔来了之后多拉多全乱了……”谁也不知道这个陌生人喝了多少，在酒精的作用下他很快讲话已经含糊不清了，“渡口好几天才开放一次，货运同客运生意一样惨，船员都没事干了只能喝酒喝酒喝酒，总有一天所有醉死的人都会在地狱相见。”

酒保为男人端上一杯冰水，莫里森将它递给对方，他可不希望这个家伙立刻滚回满是迷醉与恍惚的酒精世界里，他用力拍拍陌生人的肩膀：“伙计，你的脸都要进杯子了。”

陌生人在莫里森的安抚下慢慢平静下来，他紧紧捏着杯子，仿佛这个东西就是自己最后的一根救命稻草。他的眼睛充血，表情僵硬又痛苦。酒吧里嘈杂的声音没有间断过，烦烦扰扰在耳边盈盈低语。

酒精的后作来得很快，莫里森真切地感觉到一股热流从身体内部涌出来，虽然不至于醉到神志恍惚走不动路的地步，但是这股子热气散发不掉的话也让人不适。他将死神的风衣外套脱下覆盖在位置上，紧身衣被薄汗打湿紧紧黏在背脊，莫里森让酒保为自己保留下位置后，从高脚椅上下来：“去下厕所。”

陌生人脸孔通红，他像刚刚浮出水面一样喘着气，在思考了一会儿后，终于意识到眼前这个请自己喝酒的白发男人说了些什么，他露出了一丝揶揄的笑容：“你才喝了半杯，”男人得意洋洋地指出，“这就要去厕所了？”

“毕竟年纪大了。”莫里森友好地笑了笑，在为陌生人追加了块肉桂馅饼后，转身朝厕所走去。

他当然不是真的去厕所。之所以选定这个酒吧，就是因为厕所后门正对着军队补给仓库，另外加之是位于半坡高的位置，更加利于侦察。不出意外后门被锁上了，他从口袋里掏出哈娜丢弃的发卡还有便携式螺丝刀——先用螺丝刀固定锁孔，然后插入发卡再左右旋转寻找到正确的位置后再顺着锁芯的方向将门打开——这开锁的方法最早是麦克雷教给大家的，虽然他宣传这种“歪门邪道”的时候也没少被莫里森教训，结果到头来当年最正派的人士现在撬锁速度比麦克雷还要快上一倍。

莫里森一边这样想着麦克雷吃惊的表情，一边利索地将后门打开。

初夏的夜风还带着稍许凉意，像一只轻柔的掸子很快将酒味与热度驱散了。男人将事先准备好的面罩戴上，他突然开始想念身为猎隼的自己——藉由有力的翅膀与敏锐双眼，他可以很轻松地到达对面山坡下几乎是近在咫尺的仓库。

男人迈开腿，他的影子与茫茫黑夜融为一体。


	30. Chapter 30

莫里森躲在铁丝围栏的边缘侦察着巡逻人员的数量，仓库警备比他想象中的要松散得多。他将霰弹枪又塞回枪托里——莱耶斯收纳枪的位置对莫里森来说一直是个未解之谜，虽然对方解释是放在后腰的托兜中，不过每次两人交换装备时莫里森从来没有顺利地将枪抽出来过。于是莱耶斯只能把枪托解下来重新固定在男人大腿两侧较为顺手的位置。

还是脉冲步枪最方便，砸人也痛。

莫里森翻越围栏，横着跳过低矮的木箱顺势沿着掩体蹲下。仓库里面没有灯光，他同样没有听见巡逻人员的脚步声，于是男人放心地滑向仓库大门——想当初法师还作为盟友留在帝国大陆的时候，所有的军需仓库都或多或少装备着难以解开的魔法锁，而现在，你只需要一根发夹一把螺丝刀，以及少许的技巧就能毫无阻碍地在游走于任何你想去的地方。

仓库里堆着不少东西，大多是一些食物与毛皮货品，弹药和枪械都胡乱地存放在单人衣柜中，巡逻队员们甚至连锁都懒得上。莫里森在狭小的房间里翻找着，不一会儿就找到了被防风布盖住的墨绿色铁盒。盒子冷冰冰的，金属制品都是这般模样。莫里森双手用力将两边的金属搭扣卸下来，他感觉自己的样子就像个在圣诞节里急不可耐打开礼物盒的毛头小子，这种想法不由令他脸上带着微笑，毕竟盒子里装着的就是他期盼已久的东西。

六个老式型号的生物力场整齐地排成两列，它们铅灰的外部涂装是莫里森最熟悉的颜色。他还记得自己第一次收到军需品的时候，这小巧的罐状物品就安静地摆放在制服边，从印第安纳来的青年好奇伸手按了按，几乎是同时他就置身于金灿灿的温暖光芒之中。法师将他们最慷慨的治愈魔法浓缩进了罐子，经由眼前小小的力场送达到每一个前线的战士手中。

莫里森曾经也有一个。

在他和莱耶斯刚被诅咒的时候，他们曾经在漓江塔的山中度过了一段漫长的时光。

流亡者们在山林中发现了一间荒废的小屋。

从构造来看，大概是夏季伐木工为了干活所修建的——房间不大屋顶也满是漏洞与蛀虫的痕迹，但住两个人还是绰绰有余；墙角堆着发霉受潮的烂木头，边上紧挨着一张硬板床，上面铺设的被单也因为山中常年潮气而变成了苔藓一样的深绿色；黄铜制成的单人浴缸，不过很可惜，通向屋后溪流的水管大概被什么东西堵住了，莱耶斯曲起手指敲了几下，旋即发出嗙嗙的响声；没有火盆也没有壁炉，窗子的遮挡完全靠木片做的栅栏。白天，厚厚的土层下是猎隼的粮仓，啮齿类动物与它们的坚果一起在温暖的洞穴里呼呼酣睡；夜晚，干燥危险的林地又成了美洲豹的猎苑，落单的驯鹿根本无法察觉在黑暗中攒动的影子。

山里可没有纪录片中所说的美妙季节，男人们趁着冬天来临之前将小屋打点完毕很快就征用了起来。十月末溪流已经结冰了，莫里森不得不将河岸边的碎冰拖回屋子里融化当做饮用水使用，莱耶斯每天尽可能多捡点木头把房子填满——他们都知道，真正到隆冬时节，暴风雪会将他们困在屋子里长达数周之久。

事情果然不出所料，从北方刮来的冰雪很快就将屋子变成海中的孤岛。储存的食物正在以肉眼可见的速度消失。无论是猎隼还是黑豹，都在饥饿的驱使下忍不住露出了利爪与獠牙。白天，莱耶斯为猎隼套上脚锁固定在床头的木梁上，以防他攻击自己；但是到了夜里，莫里森不得不和凶猛又饥肠辘辘的猛兽共处一室。他们都瘦了不少，猎隼的羽毛暗淡，骨架轮廓清晰可见；大猫的肚子又瘪又塌，肋骨在皮毛上垒出一道道深深的沟壑。

漓江塔的冬天恍若浸透痛苦的定格胶片，莫里森只能打开生物力场，整夜不睡地抱着黑豹后颈，防止对方饿红了眼而咬断自己的脖子。不过最后，所有的鲜血与伤痛证明这些办法愚蠢至极——猎隼把莱耶斯的脸颊撕开了一个窟窿，黑豹则将莫里森的小腿咬了个对穿。每天他们都试图在对方身上创造新的伤痕，漫长无休止的对垒一直持续到暴风雪停止。当他们再一次能从屋中走出来捕猎时，在看似完好的皮肤底下，隐藏着无数叠加的创口。

莫里森的生物力场就是在那个时候使用殆尽的。

往事瞬间将男人的好心情搅合得无影无踪，他伸手抽出四罐力场以备不时之需时，突然盒子发出巨大且刺耳的警报声。莫里森承认他被吓到了，但经验丰富的老兵很快就反应过来，这个老古董铁盒还保留着之前的传统：在每个罐子底下都有触发报警的防卫魔法，在尚未解除前打开就会发出报警的信号。

持续不断的噪音如同上万根尖刺扎在男人的脑子里，他将生物力场塞进腰侧的便携袋中，用最快的速度从仓库溜了出去。

男人听到巡逻士兵扯着嗓子在追捕自己，期间还夹杂着凌乱脚步和尚未停止的蜂鸣。莫里森奔跑在夜色里，他呼出来的气息将面具的视孔弄得雾气腾腾，时间一分一秒地流逝，并没有给莫里森太多抹去行踪的机会，他拉开后门再次将锁头锁上。老兵喘着气在狭小的水槽中洗了一把脸，并将鞋底里嵌着的泥沙弄干净后，又慢慢摆出一副平静的样子从厕所里出来。

陌生人捏着酒杯，他还在吧台前喝个没完。

看到莫里森的身影后，男人裂开嘴露出黑洞洞的牙齿：“还以为你在厕所睡着了呢。”莫里森也没有辩解，他套上莱耶斯的风衣后将本来剩下的半杯酒一饮而尽。酒吧和之前相比空旷了不少，就连先前吵闹的混混们也都离开了。莫里森感觉有人在他的胃底下生火，又热又痛的感觉在身体内部发酵，可他却对这种感觉视若无睹，仿佛觉得还不尽兴般又追加了一杯。

巡逻人员出现的时间比莫里森所预计的要晚上一会儿。他听见外头有谈话的迹象，不一会儿两个士兵模样的人端着枪冲进来，巡视一番后很快就将目光对准了正在喝酒的莫里森。他们走得又快又急，鞋跟在地板上敲击出巨大的噪音，其中年长的家伙站在莫里森面前，他的眼里刻着确凿的自信：“你知道晚上仓库发生的事吗？”

“抱歉？什么仓库？”莫里森皱起眉头，“我今天刚刚到这座城市。”

陌生人也一脸莫名其妙：“发生了什么事？”

比较年轻的那位补充道：“有个家伙闯进离这里不远的仓库偷了不少重要的补给品。先生你今晚去过哪儿？”

“小伙子们说话可别那么冲，这回是你们搞错了。”陌生人松了一口气，“这位慷慨的雇佣兵先生整晚都坐在吧台喝酒呢，你看。”他指指自己与莫里森面前的酒杯与餐盘，“他在这儿有段时间了。”酒保也频频点头证实男人说话的真实性。

在听见雇佣兵几个字后，年长的巡逻人员又重新打量着莫里森，他终于注意到没有被风衣完全盖住的霰弹枪柄。巡逻员表情扭曲着，他恶狠狠地瞪了白发男人一眼，但语气却平和了不少：“我们搞错了。”说完，他吆喝着队友很快就从酒吧退了出来，去别的地方寻找偷窃犯了。

“这帮家伙真是。看谁都像十恶不赦的犯人，但是自己却连一只恶魔都逮不住。要走了？”

莫里森把面罩戴好朝身边的酒客点点头，把钱留在桌子上后，独自一人离开了酒吧。

  
  



	31. Chapter 31

旅人们终于等到多拉多的客船起航的日子。

出手阔绰的他们租下了船上唯一一个套间。当然和船上其他房间相比，这已经是条件最好的了：套间大门打开后是一条细细长长的密封走廊连接着左右两边的房间，公用卫生间则起到将两个空间隔开的作用，门可以分别上锁，室内也有较大的活动空间。莱耶斯在叮嘱她几句后就带着猎隼回房间了。

海上航行的日子让一切变得静止而缓慢，刚登船时哈娜就放弃计算时间了，那时候她正在被晕船所带来的呕吐与头疼所折磨，本来坐船带来的新鲜感一扫而空。不仅仅是她，莱耶斯与莫里森也一样。老兵们同样抱着卫生间的洗手台吐得昏天黑地，莫里森对此的解释是多年没有坐船不习惯，莱耶斯则焉巴巴地躺在床上连手都懒得抬。不过来来回回几次之后，他们身上的晕船症状终于得到缓和。

今天天气并不理想，早上开始云层就压得很低，风与湿度比以往都来得强。从吃早餐开始，哈娜就一直窝在房间里——甲板上太过危险，安全围栏在海潮的腐蚀下参差不齐，就算用手握住栏杆也会产生会一种落水的错觉。餐厅里香烟与罐头食品的味道经久不散令人胃部翻涌，她蹲在离人群最远的角落，看着莱耶斯买好今天份的食物后就和男人一起回船舱。船廊非常狭窄，每走一步木头地板下就传来空洞的回声，被关在货仓最下层的随行家畜时不时发出不乐意的叫声。哈娜跟在莱耶斯身后，左手拉着男人的手，右手扶着墙板，在沉浮的摇晃中保持平衡。

有水手从她身边跑过，他们嘴里吐出来的术语哈娜并不熟悉，不过在一片呼喝声中她还是意识到：海面上起风了。

“莱耶斯叔叔，你以前坐船遇见过暴风吗？”

“从来没有，过去在军队的时候很少有机会坐船。当了雇佣兵之后也没怎么接到过需要出海的任务。”在说完这句话之后，男人突然话锋一转开始揶揄道，“害怕了？”

宋哈娜没有出声，倒是手上的力度加重了几分。

“你大可放心，就我记忆里这片海域从来没有生成过风暴。”说完后，莱耶斯将门拧开。听到响动的莫里森仅仅只是瞥了他们一眼，又开始用鸟喙整理起羽毛来。

猎隼明显心情不好。过重潮气给羽翼加了不少阻力，外加房间高度也不甚理想，若想振翅一番的话非常容易被裸露在外的管线给缠住。白天房间成了一个大号的囚室，动物本能让他焦虑，但白隼能做的不过是站在床头架上发呆或者梳理自己。

莱耶斯为他开了一个牛肉罐头，哈娜明显看到莫里森嫌恶地身体略朝后仰，但莱耶斯硬把那玩意儿凑到猎隼喙下：“吃饭。你再这样折腾下去毛都要掉光了。”不出意料得到了一声尖利的啸叫作为回答，鸟儿在用这个方式表达自己的不满。

舷窗外的天气越来越糟糕，本来还能透光的云层，现在已经将天际完全遮盖住了，浓郁又晕不开的灰色笼罩着海面。“我们还有多久能到？”——伊利奥斯，这片哈娜从未踏足的土地，正在慢慢成为她神经紧绷的来源，虽然女孩子自己尚未注意到，但她表现出的种种担心又焦躁的模样，两个老兵也看在眼里。

“就快了。”莱耶斯将鹰嘴豆酱抹在面饼表面后又加上了少许碎肉，悠闲地在用各种罐头拼凑出比较像样的食物。在做这件事的时候他觉得自己就是个背井离乡的流浪汉——这突然降临的想法让男人情不自禁苦笑着，毕竟现实与假设并没有多少不同。“给。”莱耶斯把食物递给哈娜，他拍拍裤沿，在确认手上已经没有碎屑后又懒洋洋地躺回床上了。

女孩子困惑地捏着面饼：“莱耶斯叔叔你不吃吗？”

“谢谢。我还不饿。”

对话就这样中断了。女孩子尝试着咀嚼手中的午餐，粗糙的面饼梗在喉咙中，嗓子发干到几乎难以下咽，她拿起水壶为自己灌了一杯水。

躺在单人床上的莱耶斯没有戴面具（或者说他现在也就每天离开套间的时候才会戴），不过到是把兜帽给戴上了，帽檐刚好遮住了男人的眼睛。

猎隼沿着床架缘走动，尾羽颤个不停，他到最后都没有动那个看起来就不太好吃的牛肉罐头。不多时，莫里森便放弃了继续无聊地徘徊，直接从钢条儿上跳到男人枕头边。一切都印证了莱耶斯先前的讽刺，鸟儿脱落的白色绒羽漂浮在空气中，随着莫里森的动作而落回地上。当猎隼找到了容易抓握的位置后，他打着哈欠，蓝眼睛也眯成一条细缝。

百无聊赖中女孩注意到男人们放在床底下的包，脉冲步枪与霰弹枪平滑的外壳露出半边。她突然开始想念之前的旅行生活，就连当初不习惯骑马而腰酸背痛的体验现在想来也万分有趣。坐船真的太无聊了，在看不见边际的海原上，船只不过是上帝投进浴缸中的玩具，你能感觉到身边水的回旋，湿气，晕乎乎中又带着抹不开的飘摇动荡。

哈娜拼命将最后一口面饼塞进嘴里，她面颊鼓鼓囊囊，要是这时候有谁恶作剧地戳她一下，女孩可能就会吐出来，就像秋日艾兴瓦尔德老橡树下的贪心松鼠。她左手提着属于自己的那份罐头，蹑手蹑脚地把房间还给男人们，在替莱耶斯关上单间的门后，哈娜快步回到自己冷冰冰的房间。

舷窗上镶嵌着一圈已经生锈的红棕色铁架，女孩想开窗透透气，结果除了粘了满手掌铁锈外，金属插销纹丝不动。常年累月的湿气与缺乏保养将这艘客轮变成一艘摇摇欲坠的移动坟墓，何时沉没在哈娜眼里也不过是时间问题。

她用丢在暖气片上的抹布把手擦干净，拖了一把椅子坐在舷窗前。

哈娜透过遍布污渍的玻璃向外看，洋面与天空几乎融成一体。

船行时破浪带起的白沫以及不远处并行的护卫舰上的红点，都为这片灰雾缀上一分违和的色彩。她将耳朵贴上冰冷冷的玻璃，试着在马达声中分辨出窗外的海涛——宋哈娜在这一刻仿佛听见了来自海岸的呼唤，那是与家乡海滨退潮时极为相似的声音，令人安心与包容的回响在鼓膜上吹拂，红潮也随着船体上下沉浮在女孩脑海里晃动。

她静静闭上了眼睛。


	32. Chapter 32

莫里森坦然地坐在床边，好笑地看着黑豹卡在织物中露出一副暴怒又不敢乱动的模样，和那些被主人强行套了可爱小衣服却挣脱不了的家猫颇有几番神似。

自从哈娜离开后，两人明显都双双睡过了头。毕竟一旦适应了船上生活，大海那富有节奏的摇动反而成为了最佳的催眠之物。男人伸了个懒腰，将自己放在床尾的睡裤套上。大概是睡多了，莫里森差点没站稳，脚底发软，就连脑袋也在隐隐作痛。

他需要洗个澡，让身体和精神都好好清醒一下。不过当莫里森把置物架上的毛巾抽下来后，被人为故意忽略的黑豹喉头发出一声威胁性地低吼——但莱耶斯被衣服勒住的样子除了滑稽之外，毫无一丝身为大型食肉动物的危险感可言。

“悠着点，要是撕坏了你就没有衣服穿了。”莫里森摸了摸大猫的脸颊，却没有进一步帮他从衣服地狱中解脱的意思，“乖乖呆着，我马上回来。”黑豹鼻梁抽动，脸上的伤疤一跳一跳，他明显对莫里森的决定非常不满，摇晃着脑袋用力撞开男人的手掌，就当吻部快接触到对方手腕的时候，莫里森把手缩了回去。

“做个好孩子。”

瞧瞧吧，骄傲自大的白发老头竟然拿出了对待玫瑰的口气和自己说话。可满腔愤懑却被小小的织物绊住，莱耶斯能做的也只是目送男人离开，他自嘲地发现自己这回真的成为了字面上的困兽了。

幸好莫里森所用的时间比莱耶斯想象中要短上许多。

钥匙转动的声音在黑豹听来仿佛耳边吹奏的天籁，莫里森正在走近，下一刻带着茧子的手指擦过黑豹眼睑，轻柔地抚上耳廓。如同野生动物救助者，他小心翼翼将紧身衣领从大猫的脖子上解救出来，又帮助黑豹把两条前爪和整个身子从布料中退出来。

男人没有擦干身体，甚至当床铺尚未下沉时，空气中过分消毒的水汽已经使黑豹意识到这点。莱耶斯抬起猩红色的眼睛看向莫里森，他敏锐地注意到对方胸膛的粼粼水光，仿佛鲸类冲破海面时皮肤上形成的水膜；而松垮挂在胯骨的睡裤上呈现出条纹状的暗灰色水渍，记录下每一道水流从莫里森身上流下的痕迹。

男人的手指勾住裤腰，将柔软的贴身衣物从躯体上剥离——他赤裸着，宛如用行动诉说着某种约定俗成的隐秘暗语，带着诱惑的期许，亦或是一道即将发生的挑逗讯息。

但莫里森很快又站起来，他将床上所有的衣服都收起来并团成一个衣服球，精准地丢向置物架。要不是因为现在黑豹无法说话，以前他可绝对会对莫里森喝彩一番。

白发男人又回到莱耶斯身边，他测身坐在床沿，脸上带着些许放松的笑意，下一刻手掌就顺着大猫的脊椎一直爱抚到尾部，继而停留在尾巴根的位置持续轻捏着，每个动作都在秒钟滴答声中被无限放大。

莱耶斯鼻子喷着气，黑豹身体的某处如岩浆翻滚，在尾椎的刺激下慢慢壮大，接着成型，破蛹，最后变得坚如硬石，无法抑制的欲望变成了地月旋转中引发的潮汐——人类喜欢将自己无法捉摸的东西称之为神秘，深空、雪原、密林以及洋底。对莱耶斯来说，莫里森也可以归结到这个范畴之中。

黑豹将爪子印在人类的胸口上，被水打湿的肉垫让他明显感觉到一股冰凉流淌到身体内部，但这点温度完全不能扑灭他野兽血管里的沸腾流火。莱耶斯前爪施力，他张开嘴，警告性地露出獠牙，目光却紧紧追随着莫里森的蓝眼睛，努力想从中看出某种端倪，但是男人把他打断了。

莫里森顺着惯性仰面倒在床上，左手捏住右手手腕，在豹子的脖颈围成一个圆滑的圈。他将这头近在咫尺的猛兽拉下来，使莱耶斯完全压在自己身上。男人腰部朝上抬起，黑豹肚子上密集的绒毛尖端柔软地刺戳着皮肤，带起的痒感一直入侵到尾椎，他故意用蜷缩起来的脚趾撩拨大猫的后腿。莫里森的脸庞几乎要埋进黑色光亮的皮毛之中，低哑音调似遥远洋面吹来的潮骚：“还在生气吗？加比？”

莱耶斯当然应该生气，因为莫里森与他并不好笑的“见死不救”。

豹子展现出他身为捕猎者时应有的模样，把人类完全压制在兽爪之下，喉头滚落出甚为不满的呼噜声，瞳仁放大，血色虹膜只剩下边缘一圈窄窄的光环。可莫里森自然不会被黑豹所展现出的威胁所吓倒，那双手依旧不安分地在对方结实的颈部游走，眼睛微微眯起：“你在等什么？”他如此说道。

起先，长满倒刺的粗粝舌头舔过莫里森的脖颈。要论通常莱耶斯不会这样做，黑豹深知这些挺立的小尖角会对男人造成怎样的疼痛，而现在当生物力场已经就位的日子里，他也不会顾及那么多了。红色眼睛看着人类的皮肤在自己的舔舐中发红，没过多久一些紫红色的出血点开始浮现时，太才恋恋不舍地将莫里森放开。

莫里森的手垂落在床上，他安抚性捏了捏黑豹脸颊，将枕头填满后腰的空隙。完全打开的双腿张开，牢牢攀附在豹子背上，男人稍稍变换着自己的姿势，让对方更加容易滑进两腿之间，很快莱耶斯坚硬的阴茎便开始胡乱地摩擦着莫里森大腿内侧的皮肤。

白发男人好心帮了他一把。

刚进入的时候，低吼与喘息几乎将不大不小的舱房填满了。莫里森死死揪着莱耶斯的皮毛，暴起的青筋在手背上形成了一条弯弯曲曲的河流，他的腹部紧绷呼吸变得又浅又急，像沙漠中吹起的热风，吐息中都带着颤抖与干燥的震动。黑豹将自己的体重全全压在对方身上，使他的人类无法挣扎。

莫里森额角沁出不少汗，他四肢发凉血液回流，内里却滚烫得要命，温驯地裹挟着闯入的异物。每一次，豹子用力撕破他的身体，又急切退出来，将潮湿粘液刮抹到最难以启齿的秘境，阴茎上突出的坚硬角质几乎碾碎了每一处毫无防备的软肉。

莫里森听见血管里卷起海啸的声音，巨浪一波波地拍打着他，从脚底涌到头顶，将他整个淹没了。男人想放声大叫来转移注意力，到头却发现嗓子干哑，连呼吸都带着血的腥甜。他变成那正在坠落的流星，睁不开眼的白光划破漆黑夜空，理智被封入陨铁之中，在急速下降的过程中被火焰一点点地啃噬殆尽。发梢上尚未蒸发的水滴落进蓝色汪洋之中，隐约带起的一丝涟漪又很快在欲望的安抚下消失不见。

在上下起伏的视线中，男人裸露在空气中的脆弱颈部有着难以抗拒的魅力。莱耶斯几乎能嗅出莫里森正在滑动的喉结下面蕴藏着何等的生命之源。黑豹体内属于旷野与杀戮的那部分在催促着，尖锐爪子正蠢蠢欲动地想从皮毛中探头，他张开嘴，毫不犹豫叼住人类的脖子。

一阵几近窒息的收缩差点使黑豹兴奋地咬断对方喉管，他感觉到本该挂在背上的重量消失了。莫里森深陷在床单里，蓝色眼睛里盈满浪尖的水沫，于眼角汇集成圆珠，在平衡点上来回摇摆。他嘴唇开开合合，莱耶斯的名字在泣音中被拉长成潮水的模样——动荡与恐惧、无措与求助并存着。

黑豹成了一座铁水浇铸的雕像，全身动作都在瞬间停滞下来。莫里森不断地叫着他的名字，过往那些零零碎碎的场景和海风一起吹进他的脑中：营火边金发统帅勾着莱耶斯肩膀诉说的悄悄话、战场上流淌过的血液、以及落在手掌中炙热的泪水……他是他拴在颈子上的项圈，是他照亮理智的灯塔，是维持天平的那一端。

喉咙上的压迫感消失了，大猫发着粗鲁的吼叫，将精液射进了人类身体里。莫里森感觉到莱耶斯温暖的舌头正小心翼翼地舔舐着他紧皱的眉头。黑豹眼睛里属于莱耶斯人性的部分又点亮了。

当最后一滴精液也灌进莫里森身体后，莱耶斯才终于把阴茎从对方身体里抽出来。莱耶斯的动作很慢，突出的肉勾一节节从男人已经被撑圆的穴口里滑出，每次所带来的刺激，仍旧让莫里森侧腰神经性地痉挛不停。莫里森躺在床上喘气，长时间同莱耶斯的性爱让他无法并拢双腿，湿透的床单上都是大猫和自己的体液。它们会慢慢变干，最后成为硬邦邦的渍斑而留在布料上。

莫里森思维放空，疲惫感正在缓缓降下帘幕，他尽量不去想之后的事——不去想将会到来的战争，不去想正在伊利奥斯等待他们的结局。

黑豹从男人身边跑开，钻到床下。不久他探出头，嘴里衔着一罐生物力场，大猫笨拙地咬开金属罐边上的开关，在橙色治愈的暖光中又跳回床上，和莫里森依偎在一起。


End file.
